Fire Emblem Fates: The Tale of The Rehappening
by DarkAntiMerc
Summary: Corrin and the Hoshidans must break everyone else from Garon's control. To do so, he must stop Nohr from attacking him and recruit fellow Nohrians to face much stronger threats... (Alternate plot from original story)
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma takes one of his walks with his closest family— his silblings. "Here we are in the Hoshidan Agricultural parts. Hope you enjoyed that walk. You really earned it," he told Corrin.

Male Corrin smiles at his eldest brother. "Thank you. You're so kind..."

"No need for that praise," Hinoka utters to her brother. He laughs.

Takumi scoffs. "Uh, sister. Actually there's lots of need for praise these days. Look at what is thrown at us everyday. Battles, nonstop."

"...I agree...Takumi," Sakura whispered to her brother.

Takumi smiles widely. "See? I'm on to something here...!"

Takumi gets in a braggedy ol' cheery mood. Ryoma shakes his head and sighs.

"Hold up guys! Let's not be late. We promised we'd help decorate the Great Hoshidan Farm, remember?" Hinoka reminded them all.

"Sounds lame," Takumi mumbles to himself.

Male Corrin holds in part of his laugh.

Ryoma gives Takumi a mean stare.

Takumi rolls his eyes. "Mm, of course! I meant to say, oh what fun we'll have!"

Hinoka nods and smiles. "That's the spirit! Now could you do me a favor and bring Takumi and Sakura home for me Corrin? Me and Ryoma will take care of the farm, alright?"

Sakura gasps. "B-But I wanted to help..."

Takumi groans. "You can't do that! Unfair!"

Hinoka clears her throat. "This is a job for two people. Me and Ryoma, the oldest ones, exactly."

Takumi folds his arms. "Favoritism."

"Sure Hinoka! Come on you two," Corrin instructed as he, Takumi and Sakura walk home.

Corrin, Sakura and Takumi arrive at Hoshido Castle.

"We're home!" the archer cries out loudly.

Corrin frowns. "That was loud Takumi..."

"I know. My retainers are here. Also, I'd like to refresh this to you two. While Ryoma and Hinoka are gone, I'm in charge okay?" Takumi said.

"...Yes," Sakura replies.

Corrin shrugs with a big grin on his face. "Yep, whatever you say brother!"

Oboro and Hinata arrive into the castle's central room.

Oboro waves. "Hey Takumi!"

Hinata smirks. "And his siblings!"

Corrin waves at Oboro. "Hello. How are the two of you?"

"Ah, just tired. Bored. Lord Takumi wouldn't let us leave," Hinata blurted out.

Oboro frowns. "Yep!"

"You are supposed to be cleaning up the castle...for me," the archer told them.

"We were cleaning..." Oboro responds.

"Then we realized it's alot," Hinata added.

"Fair enough. You two deserve a break. Go find something else to do, alright?" Takumi ordered them to do before he walks out of the central room.

Oboro sighs in relief. "Yes, my lord!"

Hinata glances at Oboro. "Um, Oboro? It's milord?"

Oboro rolls her eyes while giggling. "He's my lord."

Hinata shrugs. "Whatever."

Oboro sighs. "You know how I feel about Takumi!"

Hinata sheaths his sword and the folds his arms. "Profession comes first. Feelings after."

"Doesn't matter to me," Oboro muttered to him.

Hinata looks at Corrin and Sakura. "Hey. I have something fun we could all do," he said.

Corrin looks at Hinata. "Great. Let's hear it, shall we?"

"We could spy on the Nohrian castle, hrm?" Hinata proposed.

Oboro glares at Hinata cruely. "Are you crazy? We could get in trouble. Even worse—death."

Corrin nods. "It is risky—"

"And smart, coming from Hinata's mouth..." a male voice interrupts. Subaki approaches the Hoshidans.

Sakura gasps. "Subaki..

Subaki grins and bows before his young Hoshidan master. "Lady Sakura. Pleasure to see you here."

Hana sprints into the room momentarily. "Sakura! Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine Hana, thank you," she replied softly.

"These people aren't causing you any trouble, are they?" Hana asked her while motioning her blade around at them.

Sakura hums. "No, Hana.."

"Why would we? I'm her brother," Corrin told Hana.

Hana surveys the group. "Hm. We overheard you saying something about spying on Nohr. True?"

"True, but I don't know if we're actually going to follow the plan," Corrin

"I mean, this is Nohr we're talking about. Nohr!" Oboro yelled with her iconic death stare.

Subaki grins. "Calm down. Let the best retainer help you guys out!"

Hana groans. "Ugh, Subaki. We're supposed to be against it...!"

Subaki shakes his head. "Nope. Not me!"

Hana sighs. "What, milord, shall we do once we get there?"

Corrin lighty hops up in surprise. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe find a way to see what they're up to?"

Hinata nods. "Yeah! That Garon guy is no joke!"

"He's more air than he is brains in that head," Azama mentions as he made an entrance.

Corrin gasps. "Azama!"

"Ah hello you," Azama said with a grin.

"Wow. What a greeting," Setsuna joked. Azama's grin converts into a frown.

"Shut that yap of yours, Setsuna!"

"Okay," she mumbled.

"You two in on this too...?" Hana asked them.

"Yeah, we're in. Yeah!" Setsuna answered while daydreaming.

Azama chuckles quietly. "This will be fun! To watch!"

Subaki runs his fingers through part of his hair. "As the most handsome guy in the room, I say you have to help too. Don't be lazy, Azama!"

Corrin shushes everyone. "Everyone. We must do this as discreetly as possible."

Hinata grins at Subaki and Hana. "Subaki, you look pretty good, but I am handsome as well."

"Ah, thank you. You are too, much to a lesser extent," he mumbles quietly.

Oboro rolls her eyes. "Enough of that!"

Corrin thinks for a brief moment. "We'll have to plan this effectively.

"...We should try asking Yukimura what to do. Y'know, advice?" Sakura whispered to Corrin.

"Not a bad idea," he said as he retrieves Yukimura from his room and fills him in on the plan. Yukimura takes off his glasses to clean it. He places it back on and squints. "Lord Corrin. That is terribly dangerous. You are putting yourself and Lady Sakura at risk!"

Corrin grunts. "It's really important. Nohr is rumored to be planning an attack on us. This time, with extra Nohrian allies.

"When are they not rumored to be?" Hana joked.

Yukimura motions at Hana. "Good point. Alright, fine. Promise me you'll all return home safe, especially Lady Sakura and you, Corrin. Please!"

"I promise," Corrin said to the wise man.

Hinata nods. "Yeah, we're fine, sir. Look, we're all coming aboard!"

Yukimura silently studies the newcoming group before deeply sighing. "You do have a lot of retainers with you...for the better or worse, who knows? Anyway, wish you luck," he told them as he performs a rally to everyone's luck.

Corrin and the rest begin to leave before Corrin stops. "Oh. By the way, don't tell Ryoma and Hinoka. They'd be too worried..."

"Okay. I'll just tell them all of you attended a fancy tour or something. I don't like the feeling of telling a lie, but the cause is beneficial, I suppose. Bye!" Yukimura said before leaving.

Corrin smiles. "And we're all set. Everyone pack up, we're gonna be out for long!"


	2. Chapter 2

Corrin: Ready everyone?

Oboro: This plan smells all sorts of wrong.

Azama: Oh, don't be so pessimistic. You are the biggest Nohr hater here. *laughs*

Oboro: Laugh it up, princess.

Corrin: Sorry to say this, but if we somehow fail, we'll be under Garon's control.

Subaki: Everyone be on their best behavior!

 _(The group travels far off to a safe spot beside Nohr where they can observe the Nohr castle)_

Corrin: Can anyone see up from here?

Hinata: It looks like a purple-haired lady sipping from a teacup.

Subaki: Woah. She looks...perfect!

Hana: We're here to spy, not fall in love with the enemy, genius.

Corrin: Oh. She's Camilla. Don't let that pretty face fool you, she's tough and dangerous like an ordinary or gifted soldier.

Oboro: Who's that little girl? *points up to the window*

 _(Elise takes a seat next to Camilla and they start to chat)_

Corrin: Elise. Sweet, innocent.

Sakura: ...

 _(Elise rises from her seat and begins to walk)_

Elise: Camilla. I wanna play outside!

Camilla: Go ahead, sister. I'm not forcing you to stay. Just...be safe.

Elise: Yay!

( _Elise heads outside_ )

Corrin: Everyone hide!

 _(The group finds a spot to hide in. E_ lise comes outside as well, but notices a staff on the ground)

Elise: This looks like one of those Hoshidan staves Leo was telling me about. Better go tell Camilla.

 _(Elise gets in running position but Hinata and Subaki grab her by force, Azama covering her mouth. Elise screams and kicks)_

Azama: Easy there, girly.

 _(Elise opens her eyes and notices Corrin. She starts to cry.)_

Corrin: ...Sorry. Since you know we're here, I'll have to bring you home.

 _ **{Back at Hoshido Castle}**_

Elise: *screams*

Hinata: Dude, be quiet!

Elise: *keeps screaming*

Corrin: Elise, stop!

Elise: *stops screaming* I'm totally getting Camilla.

Subaki: I'd be fine with that. *wink*

Hana: Focus.

Elise: You kidnappers!

Corrin: It's better you stay here. On the good side.

Elise: No, its not! You just want me here so I won't alert Big Sister.

Corrin: Although I'm here, I still love you, okay?

Elise: Hmph.

Sakura: You're a little hurt. Let me help...

 _(Sakura heals Elise)_

Elise: Don't heal me, kidnappers!

Azama: Shut your mouth, Nohrian scum.

Elise: *screams again*

Corrin: Stop! Stop!

Elise: *stops*

Corrin: Wait. Sakura, where's your other staff?

Sakura: I don't know, I think we dropped it. On the way home.

Corrin: Aw great! I'm gonna go get it. Sakura, Hinata, Hana, Oboro, and Setsuna, watch out for Elise. Azama and Subaki will help me out, right guys.

Azama: Of course.

Subaki: Yes.

 **{Outside of Nohr Castle}**

Corrin: Subaki, do you see Sakura's staff?

Subaki: I don't—oh. There it is!

Azama: Keep your voice down.

Corrin: Camilla's coming! I hear her.

Subaki: *grins*

Azama: Heads down, fellas.

Camilla: ...

Subaki: (whispering) Aw! I should of grabbed that.

Azama: (whispering) Grabbed what?

Subaki: (whispering) The staff.

Corrin: Ssh.

Camilla: Xander.

(Xander comes out without hesitation, sporting a determined look)

Azama: Hahahah, we're screwed.

Subaki: (whispering) Azama!

Xander: I hear an awful lot of whispering in that bush over there. Camilla?

Camilla: On it. *approaches the bush*

Corrin: (whispering) Ambush her. Ready?

Azama: *smiles* (whispers) I love me a good ambush.

Subaki: *nods*

(The three men jump out and grab Camilla by force.)

Corrin: Sorry about this!

Camilla: What are you doing?! *fights it*

Xander: Who's there?

(Xander sees what's going on)

Xander: Let her go, Hoshidan tresspassers. Or I will attack!

Azama: We'll kill her!

Camilla: ...They got Elise, Xander!

Xander: Rrrraahhh! *charges for Corrin*

Corrin: *blocks* ...Don't do this!

Xander: You are a traitor. Hand her over now!

Azama: I don't think so. *performs Freeze on Xander*

Xander: Nnngh...can't move...!

Camilla: Get...off...! *gets a tome out*

Corrin: *grabs it out of her hands* Now let's go before—

 _(Someone strikes Corrin with an axe while flying a wyvern. She jumps off of the wyvern, ready to battle)_

Corrin: Gyyah! *falls to the ground*

Azama: Corrin!

Setsuna: (appearing from nowhere) Hey guys!

Subaki: What are you doing here?

Setsuna: Dunno, got bored.

Azama: Grab Corrin!

Beruka: You're not getting away!

Subaki: Freeze her! Freeze "Camilla" too.

 _(Azama freezes Camilla and Beruka, rendering them unable to move)_

Setsuna: There we go!

Subaki: Setsuna, carry Corrin home. We'll get Camilla.

Beruka: Rgghhh. *growls* Let...me...out...of...this!

Xander: *yells*

 _(They successfully escape)_


	3. Chapter 3

Corrin: Nghh.

Hinata: Corrin's awake!

Corrin: Where's Camilla?

Subaki: Here.

(Camilla is lying on the ground, with handcuffs on and a blanket.)

Setsuna: That looks really uncomfortable.

Elise: *screams* Camilla!

Camilla: Oh, Elise. They got you too huh? I suppose Leo is next.

Elise: Leo won't be next. He's too smart for Corrin's dumb plans.

Corrin: Listen, I know you two must hate me right now, but this is better. Trust me, you don't want to side with Garon.

Camilla: Maybe we do. Right Elise?

Elise: Yeah.

Azama: Should we just kill these two then, before Ryoma and Hinoka come back?

Camilla: Yeah, are you going to kill us Corrin? Mm?

Elise: *frowns*

Corrin: ...No. Join us.

Camilla: I don't want to.

Corrin: Why?

Camilla: Then we'd be considered traitors!

Elise: Yeah. We know Leo is the best! He'll get us out in no time.

Takumi: Then whoever this Leo is, I like his style.

Corrin: Takumi.

Takumi: Came just in time. *grabs Fujin Yumi and aims it at Camilla*

Camilla: *squeezes eyes shut*

Corrin: Takumi, don't!

Takumi: Ahh. Corrin, we can't keep them alive! Then they will go get this "Leo" person.

Corrin: I believe in them. They won't.

Camilla: Stupid.

Hana: Hey! Watch your mouth lady. We have you in custody.

Subaki: Yeah, you're ours now, beautiful.

Camilla: Ughh. I can't...help these people out...*looks disgusted*

Elise: We won't!

Corrin: I'm sorry, I...don't know what else to tell you.

Camilla: *looks down*

Corrin: If you value your life, then you'd help us!

Camilla: Is that a threat?

Corrin: *points Yato at Camilla* Help us, or I'll kill you myself!

Sakura: *gasp*

Corrin: I don't want to sound like a monster. Go in the other room Sakura.

Sakura: ...Okay. *leaves*

Corrin: *approaches Camilla with the Yato*

Camilla: ...Fine. FINE! You win, we surrender. Just don't hurt Elise, or it'll be your head.

Corrin: *cuts handcuffs off with Yato* The two of you are free.

Camilla: *grins*

Corrin: No, I don't mean "free to go." You two will aid us in our plan to stop Garon's control. To do that, we have to free everyone from Nohr.

Oboro: (creepy stare)

Takumi: I don't like this plan...

Corrin: Hear me out. Then we'll have each of them join us.

Hana: It'll be hard to persuade them that they're fighting for the right cause, milord.

Corrin: We need to. Garon prepared an army not too far from the castle. If we don't stop him, he'll end up killing us.

Camilla: ...I won't help unless I get to see my retainers.

Elise: Mine too!

Corrin: Fine then. Where are they?

Camilla: In the castle. Where you creeps were spying on us at!

Subaki: Heh, sorry about that! We gotta do what we gotta do.

Corrin: But Xander...

Camilla: He won't be there tomorrow. There's a Nohr meeting planned to happen. The retainers have their own preparation room.

Corrin: Too much risk.

Camilla: It'll be fine. Once they see me and Elise, they'll be persuaded enough.

Corrin: Preparation room it is then! Don't turn on us either.

Camilla: We won't. Now that I'm free, I feel all warm inside again. *hugs Corrin*

Corrin: What are you doing?

Elise: *giggles*

Takumi: That'll be my job. Keeping an eye on those girls.

Corrin: *breaks the hug kindly* Tomorrow it is then.


	4. Chapter 4

Xander: They have Camilla and Elise.

Leo: Oh do they?

Xander: They do. I've seen the kidnapping with my own eyes.

Leo: We have to tell Garon.

Kamui: And he'll do what? Make us go get them?

 _(Xander and Leo are accompanied by a female Corrin look-a-like, named Kamui)_

Leo: Of course he will.

Xander: We serve Garon and Garon only.

Leo: Knowing Corrin, he probably swayed our sisters over to his side.

Xander: Is Father in here?

Leo: I don't know.

 **{Inside Garon's Room}**

Garon: Bwahahahahah!

Leo: Father. Corrin has Elise and Camilla.

Xander: He kidnapped them.

Kamui: Mhm.

Garon: Leo. Get them back here now!

Leo: Yes, Father. *leaves*

Garon: The two of you are free to go.

 **{Outside Garon's Room}**

Leo: Watch how a true tactician of art does it. *leaves*

Xander: Ah, Leo. The best soldier around. I just know he won't fall for Corrin's traps.

Kamui: If he does, I'll have to take down this "Corrin" myself. I really hope he doesn't fail us.

Xander: We will see tomorrow.

 **[Tomorrow]**

Corrin: Rise and shine.

Sakura: ...Hey Corrin.

Corrin: You're up early.

Sakura: ...Just wanted to make sure Elise is okay.

Corrin: Aw, that's so kind of you. I've checked for you. She's fine, so don't worry alright.

 _(Oboro and Azama come into the room)_

Oboro: Corrin.

Corrin: Hello Oboro, and Azama.

Azama: Just wanna drop off a minor message to you. We got your back. In case the two Nohrians try to hurt you.

Corrin: They won't kill me. At least, they don't want to anymore.

Oboro: Nohrians. *sigh*

Azama: So since you hate Nohr so much, that must mean you love Hoshido too much, right?

Oboro: Are you kidding me? Yes! We have wayy better clothes than Nohr does.

 _(Camilla and Elise walk in)_

Oboro: Look at that. Trash clothing.

Camilla: *gets ready to speak but pauses* Nevermind...

Corrin: Morning you two! Ready?

Camilla: Yes. Stay focused. Leo's most likely after us now. Xander as well. Even Kamui!

Corrin: Ka-who?

Elise: Our sister Kamui.

Camilla: Elise, don't be vague. Kamui is your actual sister. Garon managed to kidnap her a long time ago and trained her to be just as a good fighter as you.

Sakura: We have a sister?

Camilla: You sure do, as I said.

Corrin: How...does she look?

Camilla: Just like you.

Corrin: I'll keep an eye out for her then.

Camilla: Prepared yet?

Elise: I'm ready.

Camilla: How are you feeling Elise?

Elise: Well, I am sad we left Xander and Leo and the retainers. They must be really worried.

Camilla: I know they are, especially Xander.

Corrin: Okay, well some of us will stay behind to protect the castle. The others, we're off!

 **{Nohr Castle Backyard}**

Selena: See her anywhere?

Beruka: No. I don't. This is a pointless spot to look for her at. I mean, we've checked 10 times now.

Selena: Sorry. It's Garon's orders.

Beruka: Maybe I should deal with him myself.

Selena: Relax Beruka. We don't want to cause trouble. Although, I don't really agree to his way of things either.

Beruka: Camilla?

Camilla: Now now. Quiet down.

Beruka: Where were you?

Camilla: At Hoshido.

 _(Selena and Beruka develop confused expressions)_

Selena: Why though?

Camilla: We now work for Corrin. The male dragon.

Beruka: Oh, that Hoshidan coward.

Camilla: I order you to join me. Bring all of our stuff outside.

Beruka: ...Yes. *sigh*

Selena: Woah woah woah! Just like that?

Camilla: It's better to be free than stuck with Garon.

Selena: We were just speaking of him. We're coming along, right Beruka? Beruka.

 _(Selena turns around to see Beruka with all of their stuff, as well as Arthur and Effie and their stuff)_

Beruka: You're welcome Elise.

 _(Arthur and Effie hug Elise)_

Arthur: Lady Elise.

Effie: We were worried sick! Where were you?

Elise: Hoshido.

Effie: Oh. You joined their faction, hm?

Elise: Yep! You can come too.

Effie: Seriously? We're coming too!

Arthur: Yes we are, in the name of justice!

Selena: I kinda feel bad for leaving Peri, Laslow and Odin in there.

Beruka: Don't.

Corrin: Wow. This Hoshido army sure is growing. I like my numbers.

 _(Leo is spying on them from above, looking out of the castle's windows.)_

Leo: I like my numbers too, hahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Leo: Time to attack.

(Leo vanishes from the window and reappears in front of Corrin's group.)

Leo: Hello traitors.

Camilla: Leo, stop this madness.

Elise: Don't listen to Garon!

Corrin: Most importantly, don't listen to Xander.

Selena: You are being used as puppets.

Leo: Puppets of overwhelming strength, that is. Hahahahahah.

Corrin: Time for a bold approach! *rushes foward with Yato in hand*

Leo: Give up! Blinded fool! *casts magic*

Corrin: *resists the magic*

(A Javelin flies towards Corrin and Leo's way, coming from above)

Corrin: Azura?

Azura: Please, do not fight.

Leo: You. Back to your post, now. Or else I'll report the disobedience to Garon personally.

Azura: (whispers) I must fall down.

Corrin: She's gonna jump. Someone catch her.

Arthur: Right on it!

(Arthur leaps to the rescue and catches Azura)

Azura: Thank you.

Arthur: No problem.

Leo: Who are you going to help?

Azura: Corrin.

Leo: Wise decision. *snaps fingers*

(Xander's retainers come out)

Peri: Woo! Killing time!

Laslow: Hello ladies!

Azura: We mean no harm.

Corrin: Matter of fact, we do.

Leo: Get them.

(All of the retainers charge.)

Corrin: Fight them off!

(Corrin and the others keep on fighting until they barely manage to escape.)

Xander: Not today.

(Xander grabs a hold of Azura and sends her back in the castle. Every other Nohrian under Garon's control follows along.)

Corrin: Azura! No!

(The castle doors shut)

Corrin: Ah! No. Now they'll kill her!

Effie: Should we barge on it?

Corrin: I'm going in alone.

Elise: But Corrin...

Corrin: Silence.

Elise: *frowns*

Camilla: You see. That's why I couldn't turn traitor.

Takumi: Mm, but you did. Too bad.

Camilla: Mind your own business.

Takumi: Hey, if it wasn't for Corrin. You'd be dead.

Corrin: *flies into the castle window opening*

Camilla: ...Garon's in there! We have to help him.

Elise: B-But I'm not sure we can face Garon...

Camilla: Don't worry Elise. We're a big group now.

Beruka: She's right.

Selena: Corrin should know by now that this isn't a one-man job. Such a gloryhog.

Hinata: Hey, we could climb that window too!

Oboro: Hinata, he "flew" in the window. Climbing takes much more time. Unless the Nohrian scum know a secret passage or something.

Camilla: Watch it.

Elise: Yeah!

Hinata: We don't mean to bother you guys. Okay? Don't run on in and get Xander out.

(Hinata and Oboro share a laugh)

{Inside Nohr Castle}

Leo: You are a dead one now.

Azura: ...

Xander: Trying to be like Corrin and play the "hero card"?

Azura: Corrin does what's right. He is a leader.

Leo: Yawn.

Xander: Father, we have a traitor upon our hands. Father?

(The room is empty)

Leo: Damn.

(An animal charges at Xander and tackles him down)

Xander: Nggh. L-Leo.

Leo: *lets go of Azura* Again?

(Leo battles Dragon Corrin)

Corrin: *rams into Leo*

Leo: ...*yells*

(Corrins transforms out of dragon form)

Corrin: I should use that form more...

Azura: Let's use the time you bought us, please.

Corrin: Alright then.

(They escape)

Leo: ...Not again! *yells*

Xander: Keep your voice down.

Leo: I'm trying, believe that.

Garon: What are you two doing?!

Leo: F-Father. I'm sorry—I failed to seize Corrin.

Garon: He's a rather clever one.

Xander: He's a threat, but he isn't too strong.

Garon: That's why I have multiple soldiers for. Tomorrow I'll send Kamui to hunt them down. She will not fail me. If she does, I might kill all of you. *leaves*

Leo: *gulps* That's some determination he has.

Xander: I'll make sure Kamui is well prepared tomorrow.

{Meeting}

Xander: Welcome everyone, to the planning boards. Here, we will discuss ways of seizing Corrin. Any ideas would be fantastic.

Niles: Okay then. Let's tie Corrin up, naked of course, and spread peanut butter all over his little—

*laughter*

Niles: *smiles*

Xander: Leo!

Leo: Bad Niles. Bad boy!

Niles: Mm! Yes. I love being told what to do.

Peri: Just chop Corrin's head off. Then I keep it as a prized collectable.

Xander: Mmm. Not bad. Then what?

Peri: We could do something with the blood, milord.

Xander: No Peri.

Leo: *cringe*

Laslow: Ask Corrin to surrender his ladies in his little army of his.

Xander: Retainers! No. Think outside of the box. What does Corrin love to do?

Niles: Oh. Trust people like an idiot would.

Leo: There we go.

Xander: Maybe one of us should give in to his group.

Odin: A sacrifice?

Laslow: I want to!

Xander: Laslow?

Laslow: Lord Xander, are you blind? Have you ever seen Hoshidan girls?

Niles: Have you ever seen Corrin? Oh my.

Xander: I think we have our test subjects.

Niles: N-No. Please! Not me. Leo!

Leo: Niles isn't going anywhere.

Niles: Thank you Lord Leo.

Leo: Anytime.

Xander: Fine then. Laslow. Peri.

Peri: Aww.

Laslow: Yes!

Xander: We'll be back for you.

Peri: You sure you sure?

Leo: Of course he is. He's my brother. The best in the business.

Xander: Here's the rest of the plan. We have these two and a couple of others battle Corrin, he takes them. Then we retrieve them back and kill Corrin in the process.

Laslow: Kill kill kill. Milord, why can't we just be kind? Besides, if we kill Corrin then my chance of dating one of his sisters reduces greatly.

Xander: You two have a weakness for distraction. Please don't get distracted.

Leo: If anything goes wrong, you know where to find us.

Xander: Meeting over.

(The others leaves)


	6. Chapter 6

Xander: Great. With Kamui out, and our secret attack on the way, this cannot go wrong.

Leo: You're right.

{Tomorrow}

Corrin: *yawns* Rise and shine.

Azura: *hums a tune*

Corrin: Beautiful.

Sakura: Hi there.

Azura: Hello Sakura...

Sakura: Hi Corrin.

Corrin: Sakura. Awake early again, aren't we?

Sakura: Yes.

Azura: What's the plan Corrin?

Corrin: Well, we have to stop Xander and Leo's plans.

Sakura: Don't forget our sister.

Corrin: Oh yeah. Say, Azura? Know anything about Kamui?

Azura: She's a very good fighter. Be extra careful. I overheard Garon's announcement the other day. She'll be outside today.

Corrin: Fighting fire with fire, huh?

Azura: Yes. Two dragons fighting sounds very dangerous.

Felicia: Knock knock! I'm coming in.

Corrin: Felicia. Where were you?

Felicia: You told me to take a break. Remember?

Corrin: Oh right. How was it?

Felicia: Splendid. You see, I—

Corrin: Please tell me later. Sorry.

Felicia: I'm at your service again. What's on today's agenda?

Corrin: Invading Nohr castle.

Felicia: Um.

Corrin: What's wrong? Felicia, we have to. Lots of innocent people are held in there.

Azura: Yes. Flora is in there too.

Felicia: ...

Corrin: That means she and Jakob most likely serve Garon.

Azura: Gunter as well.

Felicia: That's a lotta people to rescue.

Corrin: There's no other quicker way. Unless we rid of Garon and I—

Azura: Let's try to be safe today.

Corrin: Coming Felicia?

Felicia: Yeah, yeah.

Corrin: Let us all prepare then.

{Around Nohr Castle}

Corrin: We should be just around the corner...

Azura: There.

Felicia: The window is shut.

(Corrin and Azura notice the window)

Sakura: Another way...?

Corrin: Search.

(The group searches, but find nothing)

Corrin: Fall back. Let's prepare even more.

{Home}

Ryoma: I demand answers. Why are there many Nohrians walking on our land. Our area?

Hinoka: Planning an ambush, maybe.

Corrin: Ryoma, Hinoka. Meet the rescue group.

Ryoma: Who ARE you trying to rescue Corrin?

Corrin: Well, I'm working on getting most of my retainers back, ah, who else is there Azura?

Ryoma: *gasp* She's here...

Azura: ...

Corrin: Azura?

Azura: There is Flora, Leo, Xander, their retainers. Probably others too.

Corrin: Others? Maybe Kaze is there. Silas? Your retainers too Ryoma?

Ryoma: Oh. No, they're on vacation. Even they deserve a break.

Corrin: Know when they'll be done?

Ryoma: Tomorrow.

Hinoka: Where are my retainers?

Azama: Right here Hinoka.

Hinoka: It's Lady Hinoka!

Setsuna: When does he ever listen?

Azama: You're one to talk Setsuna!

Ryoma: Everyone safe Corrin?

Corrin: Yeah.

Ryoma: ...I'll join you to protect Hoshido. I don't want anyone from our side joining forces with such scum.

Camilla: You people sure love that word.

Corrin: Morning Camilla.

Ryoma: Nohrian armor...*sigh* You had to recruit them too, didn't you?

Corrin: Come on, they're still family as well.

Ryoma: They aren't mine. Don't care if they are my friend or foe.

Elise: Whatever swordman.

Hinoka: She reminds me of Sakura a little...

Sakura: ...Elise!

Elise: H-Hey Sakura!

Corrin: *smiles* Someone's finally getting along around here.

Ryoma: Well forget it. I will complete my mission. I will not care for these Nohrians you have here either.

Corrin: Ryoma. They're a part of this army.

Ryoma: My army. If you continue to recruit more, I'll lose interest of helping you.

Corrin: Sorry, but that is my motive.

Ryoma: ...*leaves room*

Corrin: Hinoka?

Hinoka: Someone's gotta protect the castle! Me and Ryoma. Throughout your adventure, check on us time to time, okay?

Corrin: Got it.

(Corrin and Hinoka hug, then Hinoka leaves the room)

Camilla: Adorable. Admit it though, my hugs are better.

Corrin: Well, Hinoka's hugs are more comfortable...

Camilla: *sigh*

Corrin: This is working though. Look at all the people we have here fighting on this side.

Elise: The side of freedom.

Camilla: I hear something outside.

Corrin: Huh? *runs towards the castle windows* Aha.

Azura: They are here.

(Everyone turns their attention to the window)

Corrin: How'd they get in the gates?

Azura: They must of...killed the guards.

Corrin: We have to do something. They're in!

(Ryoma returns into the room)

Ryoma: Who is here?

Corrin: Garon's henchmen.

Ryoma: They might break in. Let's fend them off, alright!

Corrin: On it.

{Outside Hoshido Castle}

Ryoma: If it's a fight you want, you shall get it. Since you are in Hoshidan territory!

(The Nohrians attack Ryoma)

Ryoma: Back off!

Flora: Lucky I have more of these.

(Flora freezes Ryoma and Corrin)

Corrin: Hey! Aren't you supposed to be MY retainer.

Kamui: They all work for me.

(Kamui reveals herself along with Jakob and Gunter)

Corrin: Guys! What are you doing with her?

Gunter: We only serve Lady Kamui.

(Corrin struggles to get out of the Freeze binding)

Kamui: (whispers) If I don't capture one of them, Garon will be enraged.

(Felicia hurls a dagger towards Kamui's way but she swats it away with her Yato)

Kamui: You are all lucky I don't have my Dragonstone with me today. Then you'd all be dead.

(Gunter and Jakob grab Azura, Kamui grabs Felicia)

Kamui: Back into the castle you go.

Felicia: But I wasn't in there anyway...!

Jakob: Garon will be proud. Two for the price of one.

(The Nohrians vanish into the shadows in broad daylight)

Corrin: ...

Camilla: Corrin, we have to try something else.

(Peri and Laslow appear out of nowhere)

Laslow: Oh boy, are we late? Miss Flora?

Peri: Kamui? You here?

Corrin: *unsheathes Yato* No, welcome to the party.

Peri: Ooh, can I die first?

Corrin: I'm not killing you.

Ryoma: Corrin! We have to. If Nohr wants to play that game, so do we.

Corrin: Things can be dealt with passively Ryoma.

Ryoma: Ah, whatever you say.

(Two ninjas leap from a tree to the ground)

Saizo: We're here, Lord Ryoma!

Kagero: Apologies for the late arrival.

Ryoma: *sigh* Since you were late, and Corrin chooses not to kill these two Nohrians, your punishment will be the watch these two.

Saizo: On it.

Laslow: Wait! No.

Peri: Where are we going?

Kagero: Into the prison, of course.

(Laslow tries to plead while Peri cries. The ninjas drag them away.)

Ryoma: Better. If it were me, I'd kill them.

Azama: You see, that's what I was trying to tell Mr. Corrin.

Corrin: When this war is over, most of you will understand.


	7. Chapter 7

{Prison}

Corrin: Tell me your names.

Laslow: Why should I? After all, you threw me in here?

Corrin: You are the opposing force. We captured you. It's the rule: you fight for us.

Peri: I'm Peri. He's Laslow!

Laslow: Peri! Quiet girl.

Corrin: Okay Peri and Laslow. You guys are fighting with me? Is that okay?

Laslow: We cannot. We're Xander's.

Corrin: I know Xander. He truly only cares about Garon.

Laslow: That's a lie.

Corrin: If you don't want to fight, then you can be of other use around here.

Laslow: I don't know what a Nohrian can do in Hoshidan land.

Corrin: Fine. I'll find something eventually. For now, Ryoma's retainers will watch over you.

Peri: Who's Ryoma?

Corrin: ...Not important right now. His ninjas will watch you. *leaves*

Laslow: I'm glad he didn't kill us.

{Hoshidan Castle Central Room}

Corrin: So they have Azura and Felicia.

Hana: Well, something's keeping them pretty unconvinced.

Corrin: Maybe I should recruit Leo. That sounds easier said than done though.

Elise: Leo and Xander are pretty focused on following Garon's orders.

Camilla: Agreed. If Garon somehow gets us, me and Elise would be the first to die.

Corrin: *sigh* I just hope Azura and Felicia are alive.

{Nohr Castle Interior}

Jakob: They're asleep.

(Jakob shows Kamui the prison cell where Azura and Felicia are in)

Kamui: That's great. Come on—we don't want to be late.

{Meeting Boards}

Xander: Hello everyone, welcome to the meeting boards. Today we will discuss what we shall do with Corrin's pathetic excuse of henchmen. Traitor Azura and the other one.

Garon: Mhm. Kill. Them. We must kill all who defies Nohr, and me. *laughs*

Leo: Xander. Corrin has your retainers.

Xander: I'm working on that Leo.

Kamui: You see, Father. Told you I wouldn't fail you.

Garon: I definitely have to send Kamui out more.

Xander: She might be the only one who equals Corrin in strength.

Leo: Don't give her all of the credit. I'm smarter than Corrin and his little group.

Garon: You still failed me Leo. How disappointing. Go bring the others. This is an important meeting discussion.

Leo: Yes Father.

{Nohr Central Room}

Leo: Ladies, gentlemen. Garon requested you all be here.

{Meeting Room}

Garon: To sum it all up, tomorrow we host a public execution. That little bug Corrin can observe if he wants. No distractions, no interruptions. Everyone be on their best game.

Leo: Okay.

Garon: Capturing Corrin's friends to kill them is just as satisfying as capturing him.

Xander: What if Corrin kills my retainers?

Garon: Don't worry about that Xander, I'll simply provide you new retainers.

Xander: ...I have a bond with my current retainers. They are my favorite.

Leo: Stay focused brother.

Xander: You don't feel my pain Leo. You still have your retainers!

Leo: I hope you don't show this kind of weakness the day the execution starts.

Xander: ...

(The meeting is over. Xander goes into the restroom alone.)

Xander: I have to get my retainers back. I mean, Leo and Kamui have theirs...


	8. Chapter 8

(Xander removes all of his armor. He is wearing a ninja mask with goggles and a hooded robe.)

{Hoshidan Market}

Xander: Can I get one Hoshidan outfit?

Shopkeeper: Yes sir.

(The shop owner hands one over, and Xander pays him.)

Ryoma: Hello shopkeeper.

(Xander gets nervous)

Ryoma: Hello there sir.

(Xander lowers his head and quickly walks away)

Ryoma: That was awfully rude of him.

(Xander walks away until he reaches a quiet place where he can get into his disguise.)

Xander: There.

(Xander spots Corrin and group walking around the market.)

Sakura: I'm going this way.

Hana: We're right behind you.

Subaki: Yes we are.

Corrin: Okay. Bye guys.

Xander: *clears throat* Ehem. Excuse me.

Corrin: Yes?

Xander: Are there any castle tours happening today?

Corrin: Hm. There is one...

Xander: Great. I'm just wondering.

Corrin: One today. Don't be late, or else they'll close the doors.

{Castle Tour}

Corrin: This here's the garden. Look how much grew in here.

Xander: That is nice. Have any sort of prison?

Corrin: Y-Yeah, we do.

Xander: I'd like to buy your held prisoners.

Corrin: Um. Since I have no use for them, sure.

(Corrin directs Xander to the cage.)

Xander: Hello strangers. Follow me. Quickly.

Corrin: But the tour is almost over.

Xander: I'll be going now.

{Nohr Castle}

Xander: Just in time for the execution.

Peri: Yay!

(A note hangs on the window)

Laslow: Oh great. Garon postponed it, bummer. Ah, didn't want to see it anyway.

Peri: Why? You scared of dead people?

Laslow: Peri! It's two women getting killed. Women. Beautiful, helpless woman.

Xander: Man or woman, the kill is the same.

Laslow: You two just don't get it. Especially you Xander. You're the other man around here.

Xander: I'm not attracted to Azura, or that pink haired maid.

Peri: Weren't we supposed to check on your brother, milord?

Xander: Oh right. Almost forgot.

(Xander opens Leo's room door)

Xander: Empty.

Laslow: Where could he be?

Xander: I don't know. Leo tends to stray off when frustrated.

Peri: Maybe he's murdering someone.

Xander: Hopefully Corrin.

Laslow: Yeah. For kidnapping us. How could he!

Xander: And here I thought you'd want to be kidnapped. Join the Hoshidan women on a useless date.

Laslow: I only laid eyes on one. This beautiful ninja girl. She had dark hair, beautiful face, a nice body.

Peri: Did you see the ninja guy's attitude? Cool!

Xander: You two. Focus. How many times do I have to tell you this?

(Leo and his retainers approach the hallway, hidden and eavesdropping.)

Xander: If one more Nohrian fails, Father will kill us, starting by the first person who failed them. My brother Leo.

Leo: ...Oh no.

(Xander, Peri, and Laslow walk into Leo's room and shuts the door.)

Niles: Something wrong Leo?

Leo: ...

Odin: Lord Leo?

Leo: One more fail...and I'm dead. Father is really using me as some sort of failure of low standards.

Odin: Let's do something about it then.

Niles: Don't get your blood level going up again Odin.

Odin: Sorry.

Leo: We must do what's right.

Niles: And what's that?

Leo: Niles. Odin. Grab your belongings. We are leaving this place.

Odin: Sweet. Are we joining Corrin?

Leo: Haven't made up my mind yet. Although neutrality sounds very promising. Father will regret associating me as a failure.

{Prison}

Felicia: Azura? Azura!

Azura: Yes...?

Felicia: Awake yet?

Azura: I am now.

Niles: Hello girlies.

(Niles sprays mystery perfume on the two, knocking them out)

Niles: Back to sleep.

Odin: Carry Azura. I will get Felicia.

Niles: No, I want Felicia. You get Azura.

Odin: Why?

Niles: ...*grins*

Odin: You have a sick mind, you know that?

(Odin and Niles carry Azura and Felicia to Leo's new territory)


	9. Chapter 9

{Neutral Territory}

Keaton: Yo Nyx. Any sign of those attackers?

Nyx: Nope. We're all safe in here.

Benny: I heard there was supposed to be an execution today.

Charlotte: Yeah, someone real important.

Benny: They're going to kill Azura. Now I don't like that.

Keaton: Wanna help her? Go ahead Benny. Get yourself killed.

Silas: That wouldn't be the wisest idea Benny. We need you here. You are the strongest. Tied with me and Charlotte.

Charlotte: W-What are you talking about? I'm a helpless little girl!

Silas: Aw come on Charlotte. If you were truly helpless you wouldn't be here. With us.

Keaton: Oh! So Nyx and I aren't strong like you guys?

Silas: Keaton, relax. You guys are.

Nyx: Hm. I don't care about being strong.

Benny: Ah, where would we all be without Nyx.

Charlotte: Haha, funny Benny.

Silas: I appreciate all of your help. It's kind. Now, let's decide who we'll side with.

Keaton: I heard there was this Corrin guy. Ring any bells?

Silas: It rings all of my bells Keaton. Where is he?

Keaton: Hoshido.

Silas: Corrin. I know him, and his sister from Nohr, Kamui. I was friends with the both of them when they were little.

Nyx: Back on topic now.

Silas: Patience, Nyx.

Now should we side with Corrin or Kamui? Corrin's from Hoshido, Kamui from Nohr.

Benny: I'd say go with Corrin.

Charlotte: Benny, stupid Benny. Siding with Corrin will get us all killed by Garon. Put two and two together!

Keaton: Um, Charlotte. It's not too bad to side with Corrin.

Garon hates alot of things. I also heard he ate wolfskin.

Charlotte: Keaton, that was a rumor.

Keaton: Any man who is rumored to have eaten wolfskin deserves to get it!

Nyx: Strangely, Garon does sound like he knows how to operate an army. I mean Nohr is very successful.

Silas: Think he's controlling them there in that castle of Nohr?

Benny: Maybe. I know I don't want to be controlled like an animal so I say let's go find Corrin.

Keaton: Yeah!

Nyx: If we're talking to Corrin, it's only fair we see Kamui as well.

Charlotte: Nyx is right, obviously.

Silas: I've made my choice! We'll see both of them. The five of us. Listen, I know we are all from Nohr, but do you truly believe blind side-taking is the right way to approach this?

Keaton: No. To Hoshido it is!

Charlotte: First. Hoshido. Runner up, Nohr.


	10. Chapter 10

{Hoshido}

Elise: Corrin. We have visitors!

Corrin: Who is it?

(Corrin notices Silas' group from the castle window high up)

Corrin: Is that Silas? It sure has been forever. Come with me, lets go speak to him.

(Corrin begins to exit the castle)

Silas: Don't mention our visit with Kamui next, alright everyone?

Charlotte: Mhm.

(Corrin approaches Silas' group)

Corrin: Silas?

Silas: Corrin. Good to see you!

Corrin: You too!

Silas: How are things?

Corrin: Pretty good overall. I fight with Hoshido now. We're trying to stop Garon's evil plans.

Silas: Trying to stop Nohr, are we?

Corrin: N-No. Actually, I want to help Nohr more than harm it, to be honest. The Nohrians needs to have freedom. Not some lazy power-hungry monster ruling them around!

Silas: I like your objectives.

Corrin: Is that all you have to say Silas? Don't you want to join us all? You have quite a powerful crew there from the looks of it.

Silas: Don't take this personal, but I will see about that Corrin.

Corrin: ...

Silas: It's just that, siding with you puts the others at risk. Although, let me tell you something. All of you are brave warriors for what you have done. Keep up the good work.

Corrin: Thank you for that.

Silas: Anytime Corrin! Now we have to get a move on. Other places to be, other places to see.

(The group says their goodbyes then leave the castle)

Corrin: I hope Silas and the rest of them accept their invitation here.

{Nohr Castle}

Xander: Leo? Leo!

Laslow: Lord Leo. Where are you?

Peri: Niles? Odin?

Xander: They're definitely gone. Leo's worrying me. He hasn't been home for hours now. You two stay out here. I'm going to report the news to Father.

{Garon's Room}

Xander: Father? Are you in here?

(Garon is resting on his bed)

Garon: Xander? One of my only loyal children. Need anything?

Xander: ...Wait. Do you know about Leo's disappearance?

Garon: Quite frankly I do.

Xander: Tell me. Is he okay?

Garon: I assume he is.

Xander: Should I go search for him?

Garon: There is no need. He is a useless child. Just like Camilla, Elise, even Azura. But you, you are not.

Xander: Father. Leo is my brother. He is not useless.

Garon: You see, now you're thinking like a useless person would. I wanted to promote you to a higher rank too...maybe I could reconsider.

Xander: I'll accept. I beg of you not to deny me permission to look for him. Please!

Garon: It is fine. Just be here for the execution tonight.

Xander: Um, Father. Azura and the maid are gone.

Garon: ...WHAT?!

Xander: ...They are gone.

(Garon stands up and walks to his throne)

Garon: Leo must of took them. He was assigned to watch over them periodically.

Xander: I'll look for him, and the traitors.

Garon: I want all of them here! Elise, Camilla, Leo, the two traitors and their traitor retainers. Work on it. I will send you support.

Xander: Where should I search?

Garon: I do not know. Hoshido. Nohr. Valla. Anywhere. Traitors must not roam free.

Xander: ...They must pay for what they have done. It all makes sense now Father.

(Peri and Laslow peep their head into the door)

Laslow: Looking handsome, Mr. Garon.

Peri: Hi there.

Garon: *waves to the two retainers*

Xander: (mumbles) We were just leaving Father. Let's go guys.

(The three leave and shut the door and walk a bit further up)

Peri: That sounded intense.

Laslow: Yeah, I thought he'd take his anger out on you.

Xander: He's had a rough time recently. All of his servants and children alike are failing him. I'm surprised he's enduring the urge long enough. The urge to let someone have it.

Peri: Well, if he kills one of you, I wanna watch!

Laslow: Silly girl. You'd probably want to assist him.

Peri: Okay fine, I would. Heheheh.

Xander: We have to find Leo. What are our options?

Laslow: Hoshido. Here. Other parts of the world.

Xander: Father is such a good man, no matter what Corrin thinks of him. He's doing what he has to.

Laslow: Well, Lord Xander, we're by your side. Whatever you decide to do!

Peri: Yep, we're here for ya!

Xander: ...T-Thank you. It's so great to have retainers like you guys.

Kamui: Xander. Can you keep an eye on my retainers please?

Xander: Why?

Kamui: I got a note delivered to me from my old friend Silas. He says he's on his way.

Xander: That sounds oddly suspicious. He could be working for Corrin.

Kamui: Easy there Xander. Don't judge him without meeting him.

Xander: True. I have never seen him.

(A bell rings from the downstairs area of the castle)

Kamui: It must be him.

(Kamui invites Silas and his group inside the castle)

Xander: Garon doesn't want any other visitors. There are too many of you.

Silas: Sir, this will be brief. Hello Kamui. It's been quite some time now, hasn't it?

Kamui: Right. Silas, who are these people?

Silas: These here are my fellow allies. We're just surviving this strange world.

Kamui: You are from Nohr. Which means you're with us, since the day you were born.

Silas: I should help you guys out, seems like things really got out of order at Nohr.

Kamui: Where have you and these people been?

Silas: Somewhere. Away from Hoshido, and far from Nohr.

Kamui: Well, I hope you guys still aren't strangers to Nohr then. It would be an honor for you to give us strength.

Silas: Sounds tempting. I have to think these decisions through.

Kamui: That's fine with me, no rush!

Silas: Thank you for understanding Kamui. We will be going now. Goodbye Kamui, goodbye Xander.

(Silas' group leaves)

Kamui: I know they're really great soldiers Xander. With them on our side, we won't fail.

Xander: Don't be so sure. Corrin has a knack for stealing Nohrian allies.

Kamui: I know Xander. There were times when I made friends with Hoshidans. Wasn't too bad.

Xander: You are Hoshidan anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo: Father must be in emotional pain that I'm gone. Or shall I say maybe, since I realize he doesn't care about me. I'm not family because I did not succeed.

Niles: Lord Leo. You are overreacting. Please admit it.

Odin: Don't allow your mind to be filled with thoughts.

Niles: Isn't that scary? The feeling you get of running away from home.

Leo: To be honest, it really is. So I guess Xander is out searching for me now. We better go find somewhere more secure to hide.

Odin: Right behind you!

{Hoshido Castle}

Corrin: *sigh* They got Azura. And Felicia. I don't know if we can actually pull this off.

Takumi: Hey! We do not give up around here, okay?

Corrin: Any other way to lessen the conflict would be deadly...

Takumi: What else do we have to do left?

Corrin: Pacify Hoshido and Nohr, persaude them all that there's no reason to be fighting. Many of us are killing each other. To win what?

Sakura: Everyone is getting out of control.

Corrin: That's right. Even the most skilled of soldiers such as me and my sister Kamui.

Takumi: I'm just glad you realized by now. Haha.

Corrin: This situation isn't going anywhere. Not until I meet Garon directly face-to-face.

Takumi: Breaking into Nohr? Could be fun.

Elise: B-But Corrin! Garon'll kill us.

Corrin: No Elise. He most likely won't. Someone makes him act that way. Garon makes others act differently. I need to speak more about this to a Nohrian royal family member—a Nohrian still around the castle.

I know just the guy!

{?}

Niles: Aw, now I know why you bought the girls along. Saving them from the execution, are we?

Leo: ...

Niles: Am I right?

Leo: You are, yes. They definitely do not deserve to be executed, and so do I.

Odin: Are we going to Hoshido or what?

Leo: We're going now.

Niles: Lord Leo. This sleepy gas can is almost running empty.

Leo: Soon there won't be a need for that.

{Hoshido Training Yard}

Corrin: Hyah!

Leo: (whispers) Corrin.

Niles: *grins* Mmm. He certainly knows how to swing things around.

Odin: Niles. Activate your normal mode now. Please...?

Niles: Don't be shy Lord Leo.

Leo: ...If only I could just speak to my sisters one last time...

(Leo and the others reveal themselves. Corrin rushes towards Leo to strike with his Yato but Leo grabs Corrin's arm just in time.)

Leo: Put the weapon down. And listen to me.

Corrin: ...Yes?

Leo: I want to help you restore Nohr to its rightful state.

Corrin: You? One of the stern believers of Garon conquering of all nations.

Leo: You never address him as Father. Why is that?

Corrin: Because he isn't my father! Alright? He uses us all. Camilla recognized, Elise recognized, so did I. We unclouded our vision and now we live a life of freedom.

Niles: We did too, Corrin. Lord Leo left Nohr.

Corrin: ...Hearing that makes me sort of happy. Be right back, it'll take a moment.

(Corrin retrieves Camilla and Elise.)

Elise: ...Hey, Leo...

Leo: Elise! I'm so sorry. I haven't spoken to you in days. You too Camilla.

Camilla: Aw, Leo. Forget about that. We're not angry at you. I'm happy you actually made it alive, safe, and actually obeyed Father. I feel like we failed to obey him...

Leo: Don't worry much Camilla. Father's favorite is Xander anyway.

Elise: Haha. We can tell! He's not here!

Leo: Oh, and Kamui. Although Father doesn't like all of Kamui's actions.

Camilla: Xander. How could he not be here with his siblings? Maybe he truly IS blinded by Father's words.

Corrin: Camilla, don't think like that. Xander's just doing what's right. Doesn't mean he's a bad brother. Now come family. Give me a royal hug.

(Corrin, Elise, Leo, and Camilla hug.)

Corrin: So Leo, are you on board?

Leo: Heh, I just hugged you all. I have to come along.

Corrin: *laughs* Thank you.

Leo: Oh. By the way, Azura and Felicia are alive. They'll be on their way. Left them a little note where they were.

Corrin: Glad to hear this Leo! Thank you for saving them.

Leo: You're welcome. (whispers) If it wasn't them dying, it'd be me.


	12. Chapter 12

{Meeting Boards}

Xander: Hello there all. I am Xander, and today we will discuss Leo's disappearance and Corrin and the traitors, since they make for an interesting subject to discuss.

Garon: Xander. I thought I told you to GET THEM.

Xander: F-Father. Sorry, I—

Garon: Don't tell me- you too have failed me. What a shame, Xander.

Peri: Hey! He didn't fail you. Leo was nowhere to be found.

Laslow: Yeah, we were with Lord Xander when he searched for him.

Garon: Quiet retainer scum.

Xander: *frowns*

Kamui: Father instructed you to silence. Do so without talk.

Xander: Kamui. I can handle my retainers.

Kamui: If you could "handle" them, they wouldn't of spoken when they weren't supposed to? True right?

Xander: True. They are my retainers. Only I tell them what to do.

Garon: Kamui is right. Control them!

Xander: My apologies Father.

Garon: Now I heard Hoshido is planning a little confrontation with me. Very brave of them.

Kamui: Corrin's group, isn't it?

Garon: OF COURSE IT IS!

Kamui: *sigh*

Xander: They lose. Corrin thinks Nohr is controlling people and that Nohr has no freedom.

Garon: The boy will learn today. Bwahahahahahahah!

Soldier: They're here Master Garon!

Garon: Already? Time to end this already?!

{Nohr Castle Exterior}

Corrin: Garon. Come speak to me!

(Garon comes out of the castle, accompanied by Xander, Kamui, their retainers and other soldiers)

Garon: You disrespectful little boy. Your wish of my presence is granted.

Corrin: I command you to free all the innocent people unde your rule.

Garon: Who do you think you are Corrin?! Telling ME what to do!

Corrin: I'm offering you a truce. We call this stupid thing off, and Hoshido and Nohr can live without hating one another.

Garon: Really think this would be that easy? I'll accept your offer- only if you kill us and we die. It won't happen.

Xander: Leo?!

Leo: ...Xander. Hello. Garon.

Garon: It's FATHER. How dare you Leo!

Leo: Am I still a failure? All the hard work I did, all the swordsmanship and magic training I learned, the tactics of strategy and war, everything.

You do not appreciate your children. That is why majority of them left Nohr.

Garon: That is adorable. Working for Hoshido, the weak man's land.

Leo: ...Oh. No. I don't work for Hoshido. I work WITH Corrin!

Garon: My Nohrians! The execution begins right this moment.

Corrin: Ready Leo?

Leo: Yeah Corrin, don't worry about me.

(Corrin's whole group prepares for battle and Garon's group)

Garon: *swings out Bölverk*

Corrin: Watch out everyone!

(Corrin dodges Garon's axe swing and strikes repeatedly with the Yato before jumping away)

Garon: That was NOTHING!

(Garon smacks Corrin's Yato away with his Bölverk. Corrin sprints to retrieve it, dives to the ground to pick it up, then rolls sideways just in time before Garon could slam the Bölverk on Corrin's body.)

Corrin: Hhhahh! *strikes with Yato while Garon blocks*

Azura: Kamui! Help Corrin! Please. Do something!

Kamui: Azura. Get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you.

Azura: Why are you acting like this?

Kamui: It's for me to know, and you to DIE for!

(Kamui strikes Azura, knocking her to the ground. Takumi and retainers guard Azura.)

Takumi: Step back Kamui. I'm not afraid to hurt you!

Kamui: Me neither.

(Kamui slams the Yato onto Takumi's Fujin Yumi he holds above his head to block the attack. Takumi pushes her off.)

Elise: Take this!

(Elise casts Lightning on Kamui)

Kamui: Nngh. Flora!

Flora: Here!

(Flora heals Kamui.)

Corrin: Attack the retainers.

Kamui: Whatever you say.

(Kamui rushes to Felicia and critically strikes with the Yato so hard she falls down unconscious.)

Corrin: Felicia? Felicia! ...Well okay, since she isn't awake...

(Corrin turns into a dragon and breathes fire on Flora)

Flora: *screams* *falls to the ground*

Kamui: NO!

(Gunter charges for Corrin.)

Corrin: Too slow!

Gunter: Rrrrraahhh!

(Gunter thrusts the spear fowards but Corrin jumps over him. He hits Jakob with the spear.)

Jakob: Owowowow. OOOOOOOOOOOOW!

(Jakob falls to the ground, bleeding)

Kamui: Jakob, no! How dare you CORRIN?!

(Kamui rushes Corrin with quick Yato attacks. They each block it perfectly with no one breaking defense. Garon leaps from the air with the Bölverk in hand and slams it into Corrin.)

Corrin: Aaggghhhhhh!

(Corrin falls flat to the ground)

Ryoma: I'm here! Garon's gone out of control.

Garon: I'LL SHOW YOU OUT OF CONTROL!

(Garon tries to hit Ryoma but Garon misses and swings his axe into a wall. A part of the castle is damaged. Garon pulls the Bölverk with full might until it comes out and the castle debris and puffy smoke hits everyone.)

Leo: Hhhhahhh.

(Leo flings loads of magic towards Garon but he resists some of it.)

Leo: Elise, help me!

Elise: On it!

(Elise steps foward, and they both fling magic towards Garon.)

Garon: My children, STOP. IT!

(Camilla joins them as well.)

Garon: Aaaaaaahhhhh!

(Garon uses his powerful axe to ineffectively protect a part of his body from the magic)

Xander: Leo! Elise! Camilla! Don't hurt Father! I know he has hurt you or your feelings. It's discipline!

Leo: No. It's a lack of caring!

Xander: You dare disobey my father's words? YOUR father's words?!

Leo: Still on with the act Xander?!

(Everyone continues fighting.)


	13. Chapter 13

Garon: Soldiers of Nohr! Combine your weapon strength with mines. We shall forge the strongest of the strongest! My Bölverk will absorb your power!

(Garon's Bölverk begins to react strangely. It is glowing aqua blue.)

Garon: This is it right here!

(Garon strikes all of the Royal Family Nohr members)

Leo: ...

Elise: ...

Camilla: ...

(Garon strikes all of the other Hoshidans with the Glowing Bölverk)

Garon: ...Corrin is finally ended.

Kamui: Father...

(Garon thinks in silence for a moment. The overwhelming power in the Bölverk causes Garon to swing the axe at Kamui, critically inflicting pain.)

Kamui: *screams in pain*

(Kamui falls to the ground like Corrin)

Xander: Father...she was...one of us...

Garon: More bodies to rid of...more...more...MORE!

(Garon dashes to Xander, but Xander blocks his path with the Seigfried)

Xander: You've let power consume you. Snap out of it!

Garon: Nnnnnnnnghhhhhhhhaaaahhhhh!

(Garon tries to kill himself but Xander prevents it.)

Xander: Father! Are you still in there Father!? Speak to me!

Garon: ...Xander...son...children!

(Garon falls to the ground. Xander drops to his knees and bows his head down in silence.)

Xander: This went out of hand...

(Corrin gains consciousness)

Corrin: Xander...I...nnghh *coughs up blood*

Xander: Are you okay Corrin?!

(Xander aids Corrin on getting back on his feet. Corrin succesfully gets on his feet but is dizzy)

Corrin: Xander, tell me: do you really want to help everyone? Garon? Brothers and sisters? The others?

Xander: I suppose it's right.

Corrin: No. IT IS RIGHT! Get everyone up!

Xander: They might all be dead Corrin.

Corrin: Believe in yourself and the others will be fine.

(Xander shares a silent moment with Corrin)

Xander: ...Garon has fell. Nohr is no more.

Corrin: Xander, Garon did not fall. Instead, he lost his mind. You should of known; you've been at his side the longest!

Xander: ...Yes, that's it. You have my thanks Corrin!

(Corrin and Xander care for everyone, including Garon. Xander places Garon into his room on the bed and confiscates the Bölverk for safe keeping.)


	14. Chapter 14

{Hoshidan Medical Place}

Corrin: Everyone fine?

Azura: I should be okay, as long as I don't have to move much.

(Azura is still slowly recovering from pain.)

Corrin: I got ya!

(Corrin aids Azura.)

Azura: Corrin, please recover, you need it.

Hinata: Yep. I saw the way Garon attacked you with that club. It really hurt!

Corrin: It was an axe. Bölverk to be exact...

Hinata: Not gonna lie, it looked cool.

Corrin: Time to check up on Nohr.

{Nohr Medical Place}

Corrin: Corrin here. I'm in. Anyone need anything?

Kamui: ...Just some more bandaging, if you don't mind.

Corrin: Kamui, it's okay. It wasn't your fault about the whole Garon thing.

Kamui: ...It kind of was. I kept obeying him.

Corrin: That was respectful.

Kamui: ...Tell the others I'm sorry for causing major injuries to them.

Corrin: Okay.

Kamui: If you came in here to kill us, go ahead. I'm waiting.

Corrin: No, I'm not gonna kill you. Ever. I apologize for turning most of your beloved siblings against you.

Kamui: It's fine Corrin! Your siblings are my siblings. Literally.

Corrin: The others must still be out of it!

Kamui: Oh, I'll watch over them. Make sure they are fine and all.

Corrin: Great. Say Kamui, you'd make a great leader. What if I told you that you and Xander should lead Nohr?

Kamui: I'd say you're too kind...

Corrin: You two should! You are really strong, handsome and beautiful leaders. Very honorable and loyal too.

Kamui: Thank you for the compliments. *laughs*

Corrin: You are welcome. I hope you recover quickly. See you tomorrow then Kamui.

Kamui: Alright. Tomorrow you will see a new Kamui. One who doesn't follow orders.

Corrin: I like that. Goodbye. *leaves*

Jakob: Is he gone milady

Kamui: Yes, he's gone.

Jakob: If I- If I die, I want you to know that it was great serving you. Truly an honor to serve such a smart, strong, generous master!

Kamui: Jakob. Thanks. You won't die. Believe it.

Jakob: ...Okay.

(Jakob takes a look at Gunter. Still unconscious.)

Jakob: Milady, what's next for us?

Kamui: We are going to help Corrin and Xander decide what to do with Garon. Also we should discover the origins of that mysterious glowing aura that shined throughout his axe.

Until then, the others need to recover.


	15. Chapter 15

(Kamui joins in the conversation Corrin and Xander are secretly having.)

Kamui: Hi again Corrin. Hey Xander.

Xander: You two aren't killing each other.

Kamui: I finally realized all of that fighting we've done in the past was useless.

Xander: Actually, it wasn't. Look what has happened now.

Corrin: Xander's right.

Kamui: You mean Father, huh?

Corrin: Yes I do. He's not fit for battle anymore.

Xander: Something happened to him. It had something to do with the glowing axe in his hand...

Kamui: But Xander, we should probably worry about where Father is going to rest at for time being.

Xander: I don't know exactly Kamui. I'll let you know later, fair enough?

Kamui: Alright. *leaves*

Xander: Corrin, I spoke with Father before he took a deep rest. He told me he was sorry about all that has happened.

Corrin: ...Sorry to hear. The rest of them will understand.

Xander: Corrin, sorry isn't a well put solution.

Corrin: What do you suppose we do Xander? Kill him?

Xander: Of course not. Maybe when he awakens again, I'll ask him to join us repair Nohr Castle.

Corrin: Me and my group can do that just fine.

Xander: Also, Camilla and Elise belong to Nohr.

Corrin: Woah, I'm sorry about that Xander.

Xander: It's fine.

Corrin: Where'd you put the Bölverk?

Xander: Oh, that. In Father's room, beside the throne.

Corrin: We might have to destroy it.

Xander: What?! How will Father fight when he recovers?

Corrin: That's besides the point right now. That thing is a mystery.

Xander: You mean the glowing aura on it? I have no idea what that was about either.

Corrin: Strange.

Xander: I should take a closer look at it when I have the time.

Corrin: Alright. Careful Xander.

Xander: ...So, care to put an end to Hoshido and Nohr being enemies?

Corrin: ...No.

Xander: Corrin. I thought you'd want—

Corrin: Not until you speak to Ryoma.

Xander: *groans*

Corrin: Xander.

Xander: Okay, I will.

Corrin: We'll talk this out privately- the three of us.

Xander: Good enough.

(A few hours later, everyone from both nations gather outside.)

Ryoma: We have all agreed to stop battling and come together as one.

Xander: What Ryoma said.

(Ryoma and Xander shake on it and the deal is agreed on.)

Corrin: To make this more official, each royal family members must shake hands.

(Each member shakes hands.)

Corrin: Hoshidans! We must assist Nohr and help them fix up their castle to normal again.

(Just as Corrin gets into detail, a weakened Garon approaches the crowd.)

Garon: My family. Come, hug me.

Leo: Father, am I family?

Garon: ...Don't be crazy my boy, come.

(The Nohr family comes together and hugs Garon)

Corrin: What's wrong Garon?

Garon: I'm getting this vision in my head. Someone, or something wants to destroy Hoshido and Nohr.

Takumi: Ehm, you perhaps?

Garon: No...I...*collapses to the ground*

Xander: Corrin, we will kindly dismiss ourselves from this announcement.

Corrin: Wait, Xander.

(Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, Garon and Nohrian retainers dismiss theirselves)

Corrin: Kamui. Going to join them?

Kamui: No.

Corrin: Great. Why did they leave?

Kamui: Father isn't feeling well as you can see.

Corrin: What's going to happen to him?

Kamui: We are unsure.

Corrin: Sorry to hear that.

Kamui: It's okay. While Xander and the others care for him, I'm with you guys.

Corrin: Thank you. Also, remember to check on him yourself. He might want to see you too.

Kamui: I will.


	16. Chapter 16

Kamui: What's first?

Corrin: Anything you want.

Azama: Cute you two. Come on. Let's go show Kamui Hoshido.

Corrin: Good idea Azama.

Kamui: I forgot how it was around there. Nohr took me, you were still here in Hoshido Corrin.

{Hoshido}

Corrin: This is Hoshido. When was the last time you were here Kamui?

Kamui: I thought you knew.

Corrin: I don't remember...

Kamui: Yep, when I was little.

Corrin: Aw, that means you might be remembered.

Kamui: I had a friend named Silas. He just visited me recently.

Corrin: No way. Me too.

Kamui: Corrin, stop joking around.

Corrin: I'm serious.

Kamui: Did he visit you too?

Corrin: He did. Before the big fight that happened with Hoshido and Nohr.

Kamui: He had four others with him.

Corrin: Yep, that's him!

Kamui: Seems like he was hesitating on whether to get involved or not.

Corrin: Involved in what?

Kamui: Our little fight.

Corrin: Well now, he can get involved. We are at peace now.

Kamui: Not until I discover why Garon went all berserk on us.

Corrin: Wasn't he just really angry?

Kamui: No Corrin! He striked me too!

Corrin: Kamui. He could of been caught up in the moment.

Kamui: It was more than that. Come on Corrin! Xander told me you wanted to investigate further into it. Are you going to drop that chance now?

Corrin: It would've been pointless. Whoever's causing Garon to act like this wasn't around. That gives me one culprit in mind.

Kamui: ...Who, Iago?

Corrin: Um, yes Iago.

Kamui: Iago's dead.

Corrin: Whaa? How?

Kamui: Garon got tired of his behavior.

Corrin: What behavior...?

Kamui: Iago would always pick on us. Me, Xander, Leo, my sisters.

Corrin: You know how Iago is.

Kamui: If Iago's dead, I don't know who else caused him to act like that. Garon is actually a calm man.

Corrin: Um, yeah, but when he's killing?

Kamui: When I was little, I seen him kill a man with my own eyes.

Corrin: For what?

Kamui: The man said he would quit working for Nohr and jokingly told Garon that he'd go to Hoshido to be offered a job there.

Corrin: ...

Kamui: Garon was calm about it. So calm, his voice hinted sarcasm to me. It wasn't. He killed the man to set an example for us all that was there.

Corrin: That was a one-time thing.

Kamui: Oh, no, people disobeyed Garon all the time. He remained calm majority of the times it happened.

Corrin: It was the overwhelming strength of the weapon then.

Kamui: Could a weapon truly have the ability to change one's mind?

Corrin: Who knows.

Kamui: All I know is that now he's fine...and recovering.

Corrin: Somehow, we recovered faster than him.

Kamui: I'm happy for that. If we were still hurt and weak, Garon could of forced us into his control again. This time, Hoshido as well.

Corrin: I'm sorry you had to go through that life.

Kamui: ...

(Azura arrives in Hoshido and makes her way to Corrin and Kamui.)

Azura: Corrin. Kamui.

Corrin and Kamui: Azura.

Azura: I was just at Nohr. I wanted to get my final moments with Garon before he potentially could be gone.

Corrin: Is he okay?

Azura: Yes. Xander informed me that the Nohrian royals are staying with Garon. The Nohrian retainers are on the way.

Corrin: Ah. Good. We'll check on them occasionally.

Corrin: Kamui. We have work to do.

Kamui: Okay. Coming along Azura.

Azura: Yes.


	17. Chapter 17

(Subaki glances out of the window)

Subaki: They're coming. The retainers.

Oboro: I'm going upstairs. Bye guys.

Hinata: Bye Oboro.

(The Nohrian retainers arrive to the castle of Hoshido.)

Laslow: Knock knock.

Setsuna: We're not in here!

Azama: Aw. Setsuna, ssh!

(Felicia lets the Nohrians inside)

Azama: No. Why would you do that maid?!

Felicia: Corrin's instructions.

Niles: Hello. Nice place you have here. Still in one piece. We'll be staying here, won't we?

Hana: No, you won't.

Niles: Kamui said so.

Hana: You're new around here aren't you? Corrin's in charge.

Niles: Yes I am new around here. Play nice now. A deal's a deal.

Odin: Niles, quit it. I am Odin.

Subaki: We don't care who you are!

Laslow: We were being friendly. No need to lash out on my friend Odin.

Odin: It's okay Laslow. Let's explore the castle.

Hana: I'm following you guys.

Subaki: Coming too.

Niles: Fine. You should anyway. To make yourselves useful around here for once.

Subaki: You've misunderstood. Hoshidan retainers are the best retainers there is.

Hana: No questions about it.

Niles: You're all the same. Loyalty, honor, bragging rights.

Hana: Oh, are you a disloyal, dishonorable, humble retainer then?

Niles: No. I'm Leo's retainer.

Subaki: Basic.

Odin: On we go Niles.

(Odin and Niles heads downstairs. Arthur and Effie join them as well as Selena and Beruka.)

Selena: Niles, why are you speaking to them?

Niles: I love to annoy.

Selena: We are better than them. We should be ignoring them.

Beruka: We SHOULD be killing them.

Effie: Um, hello. Ever been to the announcement earlier?

Odin: Nice sarcasm there.

Effie: Thank you.

Arthur: I actually love it around here. Different sights, different atmospheres.

Beruka: No one cares, Arthur.

Arthur: *frowns*

Hana: Boring.

Niles: Still following us?

Selena: Ugh, get a life.

Subaki: Excuse me? We were told by Corrin and Kamui that Nohr and Hoshido were to GET ALONG now.

Azama: Yeah. Stop with the insults, red head.

Selena: You people were following us. Find something else to do.

Hana: Why should we?

Beruka: You are stalking us as if we'd do something suspicious.

Hana: Hey, that's what Nohr's known for!

Niles: Hoshido's known for being boring and serious. Get over yourselves...

Laslow: Guys! We're going to the Hoshidan market for some food. Care to join?

Selena: Yeah Laslow.

Odin: Food!

Niles: Fine by me.

Laslow: This is a "Nohrian only" thing. You Hoshidans are uninvited.

Hana: We don't want to go. We go there ALL the time.

(The Nohrians leave the castle and head to the market)


	18. Chapter 18

Niles: Is this what happens now? Corrin brings us all together as one, and those Hoshidans still want to label us as "evil Nohrians bent out for destruction."

Beruka: I wish Corrin would give us something to do already. I'm growing tired of waiting around.

Laslow: Why not pay Camilla a visit?

Beruka: I should. Thank you Laslow.

Laslow: You're welcome, milady. Anytime for a beautiful lady.

Beruka: Don't push it.

(The Nohrian retainers find a spot where they could all eat in peace)

{The Land of Hoshido}

Corrin: What happened to the retainers?

Hinata: They left. We all just couldn't get along.

Corrin: It's no big deal. Those things take time.

Hinata: Just imagine—Hoshido and Nohr, fighting side by side.

Corrin: *laughs*

Hinata: What?

Corrin: Sounds like you love you some Nohr.

Hinata: ...W-What? I just think it'd be a great mix of soldiers.

Corrin: It'll happen. Once we figure out who's out to get Garon.

Hinata: That's pretty boring, searching around.

Corrin: We have to. It's Kamui's father!

Oboro: Ah, great. We're involved in this now...

Corrin: Of course we are. Everyone is a subject! Hoshido will learn to get along with Nohr and Nohr will also learn to get along with Hoshido.

Kamui: Hello Corrin. I spoke with Father just before. He informed me that he is unsure of the Bölverk's aura, however it originated from a mysterious land far off.

Corrin: Wow Kamui, that's semi-specific.

Kamui: Corrin! That's all we're going to get. My father is not in a good mental state right now, I remind you.

Corrin: Sorry. I'm being a little insensitive. Maybe we could bring him along with us to this mysterious land. Does it have a name?

Kamui: Ah, he did not say. It's probably why it's known as mysterious.

Corrin: Well, from both lands, only he knew about it, right?

Kamui: Yes. He seldomly went to visit and would leave us behind with Iago.

Corrin: Hm. Oh! Couldn't it be Iago's ghost?

Kamui: I suppose so, but Iago's death happened too soon.

Corrin: Now back to the axe. Did Garon find it from the land?

Kamui: No. It's from that land. Father just likes to visit.

Corrin: ...When was his last visit?

Kamui: Two years ago.

Corrin: Oh.

Kamui: I don't know what's in the power of the Bôlverk, but whatever it is was very manipulative.

Corrin: It won't control him anymore. We're going straight to the source! Let me inform the others.

Kamui: I'll fetch Father and see if he's up for it.

(Kamui leaves. Corrin travels to his friends' destination in Hoshido.)

Corrin: Allies! We're going with Garon to the mysterious land. Prepare for anything to happen.

Stock up.

Subaki: Super risky.

Azura: Do you know your way around there?

Corrin: No. That's why for this mission, the Nohrians are in charge!

Felicia: We should discuss what we'll do once we are there, milord!

Corrin: It'll happen momentarily.

(Corrin's group prepares themselves and ventures to a meeting point with Nohr)

{?}

(Everybody arrives at the mysterious unnamed land Garon directed them to. The area has a sky stuck in dusk, and no visible population. It is silent and the air is filled with a rarely occuring chilling breeze. Corrin and Kamui look at each other, thinking the same thing.)

Corrin: Garon?

Garon: ...Yes...Corrin?

Corrin: Where are we?

(This is the first time Corrin shows worriness, but that is not brushed off. Majority of the group are worried.)

Garon: They call this...Dragon's

Birthplace.

(Corrin and Kamui become nervous)

Kamui: H-Huh?

Garon: This land...it is believed to have homed thousands of royal dragons.

Kamui: It's so vacant!

Garon: Well, anything goes.

Corrin: Why do you visit?

Garon: You may call me curious...

Kamui: You always traveled alone Father.

Garon: I know, dear Kamui. As much as I wanted to have you become familiar to the outside world, I couldn't bring you here. There were too many dragons and soldiers in competition here.

Xander: Father, you never took any of us along either.

Garon: Son. I did not want you to get lost around here.

Azura: You are such a great father.

Garon: Thank you, Azura.

Corrin: What's first?

Garon: We could find a safeplace to set our additional belongings at. Then we'll look around. Alright everyone?

Kamui: Yeah.


	19. Chapter 19

(Garon finds a large, abandoned home and leads the others in. While the others set their belongings down, Garon approaches the kitchen window and takes a long look out of the window. The land as he knew it had gotten a major decrease in population. He then remembered that there were potentially dead corpses around.)

Garon: This land is known as "The Land of Power and Endurance". The strongest beings derived from this area. The weak, didn't last too long.

Corrin: Couldn't they have left, escaped...?

Garon: ...It's hard to escape from here.

Corrin: It's dead here. Not too difficult, right?

Garon: No. This land is home to alot of people, animals, there were rumors of ghosts flying around. Other things. I'm afraid if we do encounter a ghost, we can't fight it off.

Corrin: Hm. Magic could work.

Garon: We'll see Corrin.

Leo: Father. Anything else you know about Dragon's Birthplace?

Garon: Some lived for opportunity, others competition, food, shelter. You name it! There were a minority of armies who searched for something they sought.

Leo: Well. That last part is us.

Garon: Yes. Who knows what we will run into, son. Be safe. If I don't make it, you're second in charge.

(Leo frowns)

Leo: Father, I'm the smartest. Not fair.

Xander: Let's not act like children.

(Leo and Xander stare at Elise)

Leo: You have a point.

(Corrin returns from the other room)

Corrin: This house is big!

(Corrin snaps out of being distracted about the house and gets back on-topic to their mission.)

Corrin: Ready friends and family?

Xander: You know it!

Elise: Yay, we're going outside!

Camilla: Elise, you're extra positive today.

Elise: We're finally going outside!

Leo: Um, Elise. We were outside. For a while.

Elise: Now, we'll be out to play!

Xander: No Elise. This is strictly a mission. Father's orders.

Elise: Aww.

Camilla: Please obey him. You don't want to be killed...

Garon: I apologize, daughter.

Camilla: ...Okay. That was still on my mind.

Kamui: So, where are we going now Father?

Garon: We're making a trip to the weaponry shop in the center of this land. I'll take my axe along. Corrin's group can search the land for whatever they can scavenge.

Corrin: ...Huh?

(Corrin was in shock that Garon allowed them to scavenge. Scavenge. Corrin disliked that word which was often used in times of war and survival.)

Corrin: ...

Azura: Corrin?

Corrin: ...Whatever you say. C'mon guys. Let's get scavenging.

Garon: Don't forget our temporary home that's located right here. This land isn't so simple and it does one no good to get lost here.

(Garon's group leaves the area and makes their way to the Dragon's Birthplace's central weaponry as mentioned. Corrin, on the other hand was still surprised he had to "scavenge."

Corrin: I thought we'd be an important assistance to them. Guess not.

Azura: Nothing personal Corrin.

Corrin: You're still here? Shouldn't you go join them?

Azura: I'd rather be here with you.

Corrin: That's nice to hear Azura. I don't want to just stroll around and scavenge dead bodies of...who knows out there?

Takumi: It's a brilliant idea, shockingly. More items, more food, more armor and weapons. Come on Corrin. Think outside of the box!

Corrin: I just feel like a vulture, feeding at the remains of once-living soldiers.

Takumi: Corrin, you think alot. It's time for you to just do. Would you rather be innocent and die or take all and survive?

Corrin: Takumi, I'm not going to answer your one-sided question.

Sakura: Corrin's right Takumi. I feel dirty for stealing.

Takumi: It's not stealing if it's out in the open for the taking.

Corrin: Sounds like someone is similar to the typical Nohrians they despise.

Takumi: Corrin, I'm not going to argue with you, alright?!

(Takumi and Corrin continue their brotherly bickering until Hinoka comes out)

Hinoka: Enough you two.

Takumi: Nice of you to join us. Where's Ryoma now?

Hinoka: He's upstairs.

Corrin: Hm. Ryoma sure kept true to his word. Refusing to help us because of Nohr being involved.

Hinoka: This seems like a Nohrian mission anyway.

Takumi: I don't know about you, but I'm going to take some stuff while it's there! See ya!

(Takumi rushes outside while many others in the army follow along)

Corrin: *sigh*

Sakura: I'm staying here!

Corrin: Thank you Sakura.

(Corrin and Sakura observe the other Hoshidans scavenging for anything of use.)

Corrin: ...

(Sakura calls out to Corrin calmly, but realizes that he is mad. She gives him time to be alone. Later on, the scavengeing Hoshidans enter the home with new stuff)

Hinata: Woo! Look at all the potions I got.

Oboro: Look here! A brand new spear.

Beruka: I found an axe. It'll be mine.

Corrin: Are you people done?!

(Corrin shouts out of nowhere)

Takumi: Don't mind him army. Lets keep moving.

(Takumi leads the scavengers outside and they end up pretty far from the home. Corrin sets his Yato down and rests on a sofa.)

Corrin: You're the only one that understands, right Felicia?

Felicia: You bet!

Corrin: Why does Takumi always act like this? It's like he's jealous.

Felicia: Perhaps he wants to live like you. He wants your life. Isn't that right?

Corrin: I doubt it. He always lets me know how innocent my choices are. What will and what won't get us all killed.

Felicia: Sibling rivalry is human.

Corrin: Takumi always wants to prove that he isn't weak. He is the main one hating the Nohrians. He and his female retainer, they always do this. Maybe one day they will have to cooperate with them if their life is on the line.

Felicia: Don't feel bad. Me and Flora has had those times.

Corrin: Ha, I know that. You're our retainers. Somehow, Flora ended up with Kamui. Jakob and Gunter did too.

Felicia: There was an awful amount of claiming and kidnapping happening, don't you remember?

Corrin: No.

(They continue to talk until Corrin decides to go check on Takumi and his scavenger party.)

Corrin: I'm going to look for them. No one has been contacting me for hours now.

Felicia: Maybe there's no connection here, which by the way I can see why there wouldn't be any to begin with.

Corrin: ...Nope. I am fully connected and operating.

(Corrin's takes out a modern looking gadget. Certain people were given these to connect to others. The royals and Garon were given one. Corrin's seems to be working.)

Corrin: I have no receiving messages. That may be a problem.

Felicia: So, are we going out?

Corrin: On a date?

(Felicia blushes)

Felicia: I meant outside...

Corrin: Yep. Grab your daggers and your staves. We have to search for them!


	20. Chapter 20

(Continued off from Corrin and Felicia's POV, they both prepare themselves and head outside.)

Corrin: Takumi? Takumi! Ah. I'm getting tired of calling his name.

Felicia: Lord Takumi?!

Corrin: Anyone there?

Felicia: Hello? Please answer.

?: Shut up. You have your wish.

Felicia: Who...

Corrin: Are you...?

(An old man comes from out of his tiny built hut. He dons a grey and brown sage robe.)

Old Hubba: I'm Old Hubba. Wait, please don't call me old. It's Hubba.

Felicia: We get it, mister man sir!

Old Hubba: Mister...man...sir. Hm. Sounds amusing.

Corrin: You look like you definitely don't belong here.

Old Hubba: A clever one you are. I don't belong here! *coughs*

Corrin: Come with us. Maybe you might be useful.

Old Hubba: Please...help me. I need to get back to my world.

Felicia: You guys, I don't want to break any walls here, especially not the fourth one, but we can't simply visit another Fire Emblem world. It'll end up being a crossover!

Corrin: Why not?

Felicia: We'd get stuck and ruin the past and future.

Corrin: What..? Nevermind, we're going to look for my brother first. Alright Hubba?

Old Hubba: *sigh* Okay.

Corrin: Anyone see him in sight?

Felicia: No. It's getting kind of dark.

(They notice that the sky is gradually turning pitch black.)

Corrin: We better hurry or we won't be able to see anything, forget anyone!

(The group wander off into a stranger land. Eventually, the sky is fully black and Old Hubba pulls out a lantern.)

Old Hubba: It's getting late. Back to the hut I go. Don't forget about me. Chrom always does...*walks off*

Felicia: *grins*

Corrin: Okay, Old Hubba...got it!

Felicia: Hey! I see something.

(Felicia directs Corrin's view to a shiny teal light in the distance)

Corrin: We don't know who that could be.

Felicia: It could be your brother. Or Garon's team.

Corrin: Team? There are no teams. Me and Kamui aren't in conpetition. You are thinking like the retainers.

Felicia: I'm going to go get a closer look.

(Felicia crouches down and creeps ahead, with Corrin following behind.)

Corrin: What is it?

Felicia: I see Takumi next to some strange building, which might have the others in there!

Corrin: I just knew we'd find them. Let's go talk to them.

Felicia: Alright.

(The two of them exit their little stealth mode they were in and meet up with them.)

Corrin: Hey guys! What are you up to?

Takumi: Oh. Corrin.

Corrin: ...

Takumi: Garon was right. The scavenging sure helped us. Look how many weapons we managed to get.

(Takumi shows off a crate with assorted weapons, tonics, and other items in it. Each weapon has a feint, glowing aura.)

Corrin: That's good and all but, why Takumi?

Takumi: You have to seize the opportunity.

Felicia: Lord Takumi. Those weapons are not for you. You are a strong soldier that has no need for it.

Takumi: Are you kidding me? The weapons are for us ALL.

Felicia: Please don't be mad at me.

Takumi: I'm not mad at you, girl.

(Corrin notices Takumi's tone and also his mood.)

Corrin: You seem mad at something.

Takumi: Arrgh. I'm mad because of every deceased folk on this land and their improper use of these legendary, divine weapons.

Felicia: Maybe some of them were on the offense, while others tried to defend theirselves...and failed.

Takumi: I don't care. You two should learn to appreciate these weapons, just out in the open. Lifeless like their former owners.

Corrin: (sarcastic tone)...Former huh?

Takumi: Yes Corrin. Former. Used to be. We are the owners now!

Corrin: What do you mean?

Takumi: We have new toys to play with. No more weakling weapons or vulenaries.

Kamui: Oh come on Takumi. Don't be obsessed with other people's things.

Takumi: Hey! I thought you wanted a nice fancy tonic in the crate a few minutes ago.

Kamui: I change my mind. There's something evil about the weapons.

Takumi: Just because evil people used these, doesn't mean a thing Kamui.

Kamui: Takumi, we're not that desperate. Yeah, I know the convoy is low and all but—

Takumi: Don't want to hear it dragon twins. I got a group to lead.

(Takumi heads back into a building and closes it. The building seems to be some sort of temple from the outside.)

Corrin: Takumi. Wait!

Kamui: Corrin...

Corrin: What is wrong with him?!

(Felicia notices that Corrin is so angry, stepping away from him is probably the best option, that she takes.)

Kamui: Sorry Felicia.

Felicia: Aw no it's perfectly fine. We all get upset sometimes.

Corrin: Felicia! How could you be so calm about this? Doesn't that man's options anger you?

Felicia: Your options anger him too. Think about that milord.

(Jakob, Flora and Gunter exit the castle and shut the door down)

Jakob: *inhales and exhales rapidly* Glad we made it out in time.

Gunter: The ritual was about to begin.

Felicia: What ritual?

Jakob: I'm not sure Felicia. Something about giving our minds to the weapon. The weapon absorbs our intelligence into a system. After that, we are just left useless, laying helplessly on the ground nearly dead.

Kamui: Huh?!

Gunter: Sorry milady.

Kamui: It's fine Gunter. We have to get my siblings out.

Corrin: Hm? Do you only mean your "Nohrian" siblings?

Kamui: Corrin, calm down for a second. I meant the Hoshidans too.

Felicia: How do we get in?

Jakob: Aw. We should of left the door open for you guys.

Corrin: Sakura's in there!

(Corrin becomes even more enraged and furious.)

Kamui: Corrin. Don't do anything you will regret...

Corrin: Poor Sakura is going to die! For something she didn't want to do.

Felicia: I thought she was home?

Corrin: Takumi must of called her for help while we went out to look for them. Now he's going to get my whole army dead in there!

Kamui: "Your..." whole army?

Corrin: Whatever Kamui.

Flora: No rivalries right now you two. Please. We have to think like mature adults at a time like this.

Corrin: Jakob. Gunter. Flora. Kamui. Tell me more about what's going on in there?

Flora: Seems like the others are being controlled by some invisible being.

Gunter: The loot being the key point in this trickery.

Corrin: Ah huh.

Jakob: Those who hold the weapon from the land of Dragon's Birthplace serve only he.

Corrin: And who might this "he" be? The only one they should be serving is me.

Kamui: *coughs* Forgot someone. Father.

Corrin: Garon too.

Jakob: I'm afraid we're late milord. They have to had gotten Sakura's mind by now.

Corrin: Mindless or not, we're going to rescue her...and the others!

Kamui: There we go. That's the Corrin we all know and love.

Corrin: There's only a few of us, now that I think about it.

Silas: Not for long it isn't!

(Silas' group appear out of thin air)


	21. Chapter 21

Silas: Hey guys! Need some help?

Kamui: We sure do.

Silas: Kaze's crew is on the way. See ya! *walks off slowly with group*

Kamui: Wait!

Silas: Just kidding.

Kamui: *frowns* Silas. Don't tease us like that.

Silas: Why would I leave my two best friends and their best retainers alone to fight the temple monster?

Corrin: How do you know—

Silas: I met Hubba. You know, the old one. Really annoying.

Corrin: *laughs*

Silas: There we go. I bet I just brightened your day didn't I?

Nyx: Silas.

Silas: Oh. Kaze's crew on their way wasn't part of the joke. They should be here...anytime now.

Benny: Hello Lord and Lady.

Corrin: Hi.

Kamui: Hey.

Felicia: Wow, you're huge.

Benny: Ah, it's the armor.

Felicia: No sir. You are really strong! Like "kill a bear" strong.

Benny: Don't be crazy. I'd never do that.

Felicia: With you on our side, they'll never stand a chance!

Benny: *grins* Thank you. The name's Benny. What's your name?

Felicia: Felicia. That's Corrin.

Benny: Corrin. Hm. I knew of him already.

Corrin: Oh, do you?

Benny: Yep. I gotta say, you are a brave man. Thank you for being so.

Corrin: No problem Benny. Glad to be allies.

Benny: My other friends haven't introduced theirselves, except for Silas.

Charlotte: I'm Charlotte. Love your outfit, Kamui.

Kamui: Ah, it's plain armor. Thank you anyway.

Charlotte: You're welcome. *stares into Corrin's eyes*

Corrin: *gets nervous* C-Could you stop that? I'm uncomfortable.

Charlotte: Ahahaha. Sorry. Just seeing if you're the right one.

Corrin: *blushes* What do you mean...?

Charlotte: No. I'm not proposing to you, silly. I'm talking about my bodyguard.

Corrin: ...But you look strong enough. To defend yourself.

Benny: Ah, don't mind Charlotte. She always does this.

Charlotte: Benny, ssh. My apologies Corrin.

Corrin: Thank you. Say, who's that little girl over there?

(Corrin stares directly at Nyx, who is turned around, shunning social interaction.)

Charlotte: Nyx. She's not a little girl either. A curse freezed her body from maturing and—

Nyx: It's personal. I'll elaborate on it if I feel like doing so. Other than that, keep quiet about it.

Keaton: Hahahah, secretive Nyx. Hey humans, I'm Keaton. *howls*

Corrin: Nice to meet you.

(Keaton offers his paw for Corrin and Kamui to shake. They do so, then Keaton's tail wiggles uncontrollably)

Felicia: Someone's getting a rush of adrenaline.

Keaton: N-No. Stop staring at it. It always does that.

Charlotte: Since now.

Keaton: Agh.

(Keaton gets a paper bag from his pocket and covers his tail with it.)

Keaton: There. So what were we going on about?

Corrin: We should mark this place to remember to come back here again. Rescue the others.

Nyx: Are we really going to rescue dead bodies? They're goners by now Corrin. Even you should realize.

Corrin: I still have hope.

Silas: Yeah Nyx. Right now, we are all assuming that they are dead. We need actual evidence that they are or aren't.

Nyx: Fine then. This will be a chilling rescue mission. *shivers*

Benny: Scared?

Nyx: I'm not scared Benny. Nice try.

Keaton: Mind-control.

Nyx: *fidgets* Taking over our minds? I'm too wise-minded to lose my mind.

Kamui: Well said.

Corrin: Well then. We're going home now.

Silas: Kaze should be there now.

(Corrin, Kamui, Silas and friends walk back to their house discovered by Garon. They noticed that it's locked)

Corrin: *knocks on the door*

?: Who is it?

(The mysterious person behind the door backs away from the door for a few seconds, then lets them in.)

Kamui: Thank you.

?: You're welcome.

Kamui: I gotta say, you sure are adorable. You are so small, but of course, you are a child so—

Hayato: I am a grown man!

Corrin: Easy there, fella.

Hayato: Whew. I thought you guys were Fuga. I ate his dish last night while he was out. Boy, I'm sure gonna get it.

(Kaze enters the room where the front door is.)

Kaze: Lord Corrin. Lady Kamui. Nice to finally see you two again. Together this time.

Kamui: Thank you Kaze.

Kaze: Silas told you we'd be here?

Kamui: Yes he did.

Kaze: Great. I did not want to come unexpected, and uninvited.

Corrin: Don't say that Kaze. You all are always invited!

Kaze: I'm in joy to have heard that. Such kind words.

Corrin: Say, Kaze. Who's here?

Kaze: With me? Hm. My brother Saizo, Kagero, Orochi, Hayato, Fuga, and Reina, who is asleep.

Hayato: Fuga stepped out last night. Never came back yet. He'll be here soon.

Corrin: Does he know his way to here?

Hayato: Heck yeah he does! Fuga's the best guy I know. The greatest Master of Arms. All hail the Wind Tribe.

Orochi: Hayato, shut it.

Kaze: Orochi. Corrin and Kamui are here.

Orochi: Hi Corrin. Hi Kamui. You're late.

Corrin: We are?

Orochi: No. It's a joke.

Saizo: Useless jokes.

Kagero: ...

Corrin: Hey Ryoma retainers!

Saizo: Corrin. *sighs*

Kagero: Hello Corrin.

Corrin: Now that nearly everyone's here. What do you say, we go break in into the temple northeast from here?

Saizo: For what?

Corrin: My family. They're stuck in there.

Kagero: Not to be harsh, but the two of us won't. Ryoma needs us.

Kamui: Ryoma? The guy upstairs?

Saizo: Yes. We serve Ryoma and Ryoma only.

Kagero: Only way we'd follow you is if Ryoma commanded us to.

Corrin: Forget it. You two can leave.

Saizo: No. We'll escort ourselves upstairs.

(The two retainers go upstairs)

Kamui: What's his problem?

Kaze: Saizo isn't so kind like I am.

Kamui: Please tell me you're going to help.

Kaze: Yes I am. I don't serve Ryoma exclusively.

Silas: Thank you. Who knows how outnumbered we could be if the prisoners turn on us in there?

Flora: Some of them won't be alive.

Gunter: Let's hope otherwise.

Kamui: Everyone, get ready. We have a temple to break in to.


	22. Chapter 22

(Directed by Corrin and Kamui, everyone once again prepares themselves. While everyone else is doing so, Corrin and Kamui head upstairs to Ryoma's room.)

Kamui: I'll just wait here for you.

Corrin: Ryoma. Can I come in!? It's Corrin!

Ryoma: What's the matter Corrin? Also, enter as you wish.

(Corrin steps in and is greeted by his Hoshidan brother.)

Ryoma: Now what was it you wanted to tell me again?

Corrin: Ryoma, please! We need your help. They have Sakura.

Ryoma: Who?

Corrin: I don't know. Takumi and the rest were brainwashed into some ritual and now innocent Sakura is suffering in there.

Ryoma: ...

Corrin: ...

Ryoma: Sakura...

(Kamui uninvitingly steps into the room)

Kamui: Ryoma. This is for Sakura.

Ryoma: Oh please. I don't want to be directed by a Nohrian, let alone you.

Kamui: Huh? I thought Hoshido and Nohr made up.

Ryoma: It did. Our relationship hasn't.

Kamui: Whatever Ryoma. Love me or hate me, we're going to cooperate, whether you want to or not.

Ryoma: Ha. Threatening me?

Kamui: Well if you are taking it that way—

Corrin: Stop it! Ryoma!

Ryoma: I am better off rescuing Sakura myself.

Corrin: You don't know what's in there!

Ryoma: You do not either. I will get Sakura out. Me and my loyal retainers.

Kamui: That's pretty delusional if you ask me.

Ryoma: I will get them out. Only my family. The rest can rot.

Corrin: That's harsh.

Ryoma: Hmph.

Corrin: Please don't act this way. You're going to make me do something I don't want to do.

Ryoma: Oh what is it? A pointless mini-duel right now? More pleading to me with Kamui? Save the act. I'm heading out.

(Ryoma calls his retainers, they grab their weapons then all head out)

Corrin: Where's Hinoka?

Kamui: Oh I don't recall seeing her.

Corrin: ...Having Ryoma along gave me much more hope.

Kamui: Don't worry Corrin. You still have me, your best friend and group, and retainers.

Corrin: I don't want to fight Ryoma, so it would be optimal to avoid interfering with his rescue plan.

Kamui: Hm. What will he do if we get Sakura?

Corrin: Don't know Kamui.

Kamui: Well, it seems like most of your siblings are either very worried about you or most of all really jealous.

Corrin: That's not too far off.

(Flora walks upstairs and confronts Corrin and Kamui)

Flora: Ready to go?

Corrin: Yes we are. The others ready?

Flora: All set.

Kamui: We're off then.

(Corrin, Kamui, Silas and their larger group heads to the Dragon Birthplace Temple and inspects the area.)

Silas: Well, anyone know how we're getting in?

Keaton: We could try digging underground.

Silas: We don't have shovels.

Keaton: With our paws.

Silas: Keaton, I remind you. These are hands!

Keaton: Oh right. Sorry bro.

Benny: Let me get this door open.

(Benny approaches the door and attempts to get it open by force, in many ways.)

Benny: Not even I can open it.

Charlotte: Oh brother.

Keaton: Wait, you guys.

(Keaton presses his ears against the door.)

Keaton: Nope. Pretty soundproof in there.

Nyx: I think this should work.

(Nyx casts a dark, hexing portal. One on the outside area of the temple. She then levitates the other part of the portal inside the temple.)

Silas: Gotta love Nyx. Super smart!

(Everyone steps in.)

Nyx: There we go.

Corrin: All of you, be on guard.

(The temple is very deserted, at least in the front entrance. Nothing can be made out into the human, dragon, or wolfskin ear. The ceiling has long vines dangling from the roof.)

Kamui: I hate to say this, but we might need to split up.

(Corrin notices that there are three different paths he can take.)

Corrin: You're right. Where do you think they are?

Kamui: Jakob, Flora, and Gunter each escaped. Three witnesses, three different paths.

Corrin: Good thinking!

Kamui: I know. It's what I do. *smiles*

Silas: *grins*

Jakob: I'll go with Silas' group.

Corrin: Okay. Gunter, you're coming with us.

Gunter: Will do.

Kamui: I get Flora.

Hayato: Hey, hey! What about us?

Charlotte: Yeah.

Corrin: Oh, that's right. How many of us are here? Let me count...

We have Corrin, Kamui, Silas, Felicia, Flora, Gunter, Jakob, Hayato, Orochi, Reina, Kaze, Nyx, Charlotte, Benny, and Keaton in the building!

Keaton: Party time!

Corrin: Hm. Fifteen units.

Three groups of five.

Silas: Fine then. It'll be me, Jakob, Nyx—

Corrin and Kamui: Take Hayato!

Hayato: Yeah take Haya—Wait, what?! Why?

Kamui: I don't want him.

Corrin: I'm the one also in charge. So me neither.

Hayato: Woah okay then. Fine! Be that way.

Kamui: You see why we don't want him...?

Silas: Mhm. Okay kid, listen. Behave.

(Keaton, Charlotte and Orochi are seen snickering to themselves)

Hayato: Hmph! *folds arms and frowns*

Silas: Listen, Hayato was it? Please cooperate with us, alright. It'll be fine.

Hayato: *sigh* Alright. Once Fuga comes back, what he says goes!

Silas: You got it. Now, it'll be me, Nyx, Jakob, Hayato, and who else?

Reina: Me. I want to go. This group looks like a killing machine!

Hayato: You kidding me lady? That guy right there looks like a killing machine! And it's awesome! *points at Benny*

Benny: Ah no. Hayato...you got me wrong.

Hayato: Ah, modest.

Silas: You are in, miss. Don't be afraid to contact us Corrin, Kamui.

Reina: Thank you.

Corrin: I'll take—

Charlotte: You will take me along.

Corrin: Um.

Charlotte: Yes, milord. *smiles*

Kamui: Cut the act, Charlotte. Corrin will take whoever he wants to.

Charlotte: Um. Excuse me milady? *returns face to neutral expression*

Kamui: You heard me Charlotte.

Charlotte: Ugh, fine. Have it your way.

Corrin: N-No. Charlotte, join me.

Charlotte: Really?

Hayato: Yes! Hurry this up.

Charlotte: Glad to not be on the side of that impatient kid. (whispers) ...Or her. I'm gonna miss you Silas.

Silas: Aww. It'll be alright.

Corrin: So I have Gunter, Charlotte, I also choose Kaze.

Kaze: Thank you. Kind Lord Corrin. I am under your control.

Orochi: Ooh. Can I join you Corrin?

Corrin: I'm a bit flattered. All these girls want to join me.

Keaton: *smiles* You sly dog.

Corrin: Hahah.

(Corrin and Keaton share a small laugh)

Orochi: Gross wolf guy. You think wrongly.

Corrin: I'll take you then. So it's me, Charlotte, Gunter, Kaze and Orochi. That means Kamui has Felicia, Flora, Benny and Keaton.

Benny: Fine by me.

Corrin: Everyone, head off! Keep your gadgets fully operational too.


	23. Chapter 23

**[Temple: Middle Path]**

(Silas, Jakob, Hayato, Reina, and Nyx head down the middle path)

Nyx: This place smells. Guess we chose the wrong path.

Hayato: Don't forget that there are barely any light in these hallways.

Jakob: Hallways were meant to be hallways.

Silas: There's an opening all the way over there! Let's head for it.

Reina: Tread carefully.

Silas: Yes ma'am.

Reina: Ah, who am I kidding? Let's head in all swords'a blazing!

Nyx: Bad idea.

Hayato: You have to admit though, she is pretty funny.

Silas: Nyx. Hayato. The two tome wielders. Stay in the rear.

Nyx: Got it.

Hayato: Boring. I'm not going to get any kills!

Jakob: This isn't a game, boy.

Hayato: Shut your mouth, fancy butler man.

Nyx: More bickering?

Silas: I would trade you Hayato, but no one wants you in their group.

Jakob: *laughs*

Hayato: Pfft. They're all scared of my amazing superiority.

Nyx: Delusional nonsense. Carry on.

Jakob: *looks at Reina* What's wrong with you, milady? Not a chatter?

Reina: Speak to me when the killing begins.

Silas: Woah now! Slow down Reina. We don't know if we will be killing–

(feint growls can be heard from the other side)

Hayato: Guys! Hear that?

(Hayato hides behind Reina)

Reina: It's time!

Silas: *facepalms* Hold it.

Jakob: It sounds like a Faceless.

Silas: I thought so too Jakob.

(The quintet slowly approaches the growling, well lit area)

Jakob: I don't see it Silas.

Hayato: Maybe if you stepped in a little more.

Jakob: Why don't you step in? Go ahead, I'm waiting.

Silas: You two, lets get along while our lives are at stake.

(The group finally rushes in to see a well-known kitsune grooming their fur)

Kaden: Ah hello, trespassers. How do you do?

Hayato: K-Kaden? Here?

Kaden: Ah what's up Hayato.

Hayato: I thought they got to your mind.

Kaden: No. I'm too beautiful to lose it.

Jakob: It's handsome. I assume you are male, am I correct?

Kaden: It was a "me and Hayato" conversation. Stay out of it.

Jakob: Hahah. Defensive animal.

Kaden: I'll show you how strong a defensive animal truly is.

Silas: No. We mean no harm. Tell him Hayato!

Hayato: *groans* What Silas said...

Silas: No offense Jakob, but please don't provoke everyone.

Now is not the time.

Jakob: I'd only listen if you were Lady Kamui.

Silas: Well, I know her pretty well. She's open to hear any complaints I tell her.

Jakob: Playing along, shall I? You win.

Kaden: Make some room for me in the group.

Silas: Hold it. How'd you get here? In this temple?

Kaden: All I remember is being knocked on the head. Hard. They got me, Rinkah, and Izana.

Silas: Who are they?

Kaden: My allies. You have to find them.

Silas: Most likely they bumped into Corrin and Kamui as we speak. We have to find a way to them.

Kaden: Well my friend. Look no more, further up there is a long path which connects all three branches. Or at least I think there is...*sigh* I'm not a hundred percent sure.

Nyx: I wonder why the temple's built that way.

Kaden: To scare intruders, of course

Nyx: ...

Silas: Up we go then.


	24. Chapter 24

_**[Temple: Left Path]**_

 _(Corrin, Gunter, Kaze, Charlotte and Orochi are in the left cave-like tunnel headed foward)_

Gunter: My legs are killing me. So is my back! Can I request a break, milord?

Corrin: Request accept.

 _(Gunter takes a seat on a large boulder and shuts his eyes while mumbling)_

Kaze: That looks mildly uncomfortable.

Orochi: I'm sorry for you, mister.

Gunter: Thank you for understanding.

Charlotte: Here you go.

 _(Charlotte hands Gunter a drink. He begins to sip it then spits it out)_

Gunter: What is...this?

Charlotte: I found it near the entrance.

Corrin: Why would you trust that Charlotte?!

Charlotte: My bad. Just trying to help.

Corrin: Around here, we care for our allies sincerely.

Charlotte: I do care for them!

Orochi: You sure?

Charlotte: I do!

Orochi: Like this, see? Gunter. Want to rest your head on my lap?

Corrin: Uh.

Gunter: Okay.

 _(Gunter rests his head on Orochi's lap for a while)_

Charlotte: Ahahahah.

Orochi: There. Better.

 _(Corrin massages Gunter's back while Charlotte walks towards Kaze)_

Charlotte: You may be the only one who understands me around here.

Kaze: As little much as we interact, thank you...

Charlotte: Ah, nothing to worry about. What's your name?

Kaze: Kaze. You are Charlotte.

Charlotte: That's right. Here, have this. I packed a snack in my pouch.

 _(Charlotte hands Kaze the snack)_

Kaze: Thanks.

(Kaze politely inspects the snack then takes a bite)

Kaze: Mm. Delicious. I have some as well.

Charlotte: Good thinking!

Orochi: *sigh* I'm starving. Kaze, care to share?

Kaze: Yes. Anything for you.

 _(Orochi rises to get snack, but realizes a sleeping Gunter lies his head on her lap)_

Orochi: Lord Corrin!

Corrin: Sorry Orochi. Kaze, a little help.

 _(Corrin and Kaze tries to lift Gunter's whole body up but can't fully lift him)_

Charlotte: ...

 _(Charlotte lifts him up with no hesitation.)_

Charlotte: Wake up! We gotta go now!

 _(Gunter regains himself)_

Gunter: I'm sorry milord. I fell asleep.

Charlotte: We could see that.

Kaze: We have to keep moving.

Orochi: Er. You hear it?

 _(The sound of chains rustling can be heard not too far off. It sounds like someone's struggling in chains)_

Corrin: Here we go. When I say go, we—

 _(The other four charge into the room to see a Fire Tribe princess on the ground in chains)_

Rinkah: *groans and rolls eyes*

Corrin: Rinkah!

Orochi: What did they do to you?!

Rinkah: Drawing a blank. Sorry, can't vividly remember much...if that says something.

Corrin: Whatever you have to say is important. You are technically a witness.

Rinkah: And a hostage. Now, let me free.

 _(Kaze unloosens the chains and Rinkah is free. Rinkah picks up her club and straightens her head mask.)_

Rinkah: All better.

Charlotte: Isn't your body sore?

Rinkah: I choose to ignore pain.

Charlotte: I like the way you think.

Rinkah: Thanks, but no thanks. Not making friends here, besides Orochi.

Corrin: Rinkah. Aren't we your friends too?

Rinkah: No.

Kaze: Milady. Please. You need to help us. We have to find the others.

Rinkah: Why should I? They supposedly locked me up in here, IN CHAINS!

Corrin: I am truly sorry for their actions. You see they were mind-controlled!

Rinkah: Mhm. Okay, I'll play along with this joke you made up Orochi, fine enough?

Orochi: Corrin's serious, Rinkah.

Rinkah: I'm in no mood to speak now. Let's get moving.


	25. Chapter 25

_**[Temple: Rightmost Path]**_

(Kamui, Felicia, Flora, Keaton and Benny are in the rightmost path of the temple)

Kamui: Hm. Everyone okay?

Benny: All good.

Keaton: Pretty chill.

Felicia: A little hungry.

Flora: I'm alright Lady Kamui.

Kamui: Great then.

Keaton: Hey, anyone else hear that?

 _(The five of them hear constant man giggling as they walk further and further into the right path)_

Kamui: Ssh. Almost in there.

 _(The five of them barge inside another area to encounter Izana on the ground, halting the giggling)_

Izana: A bit worrysome of you guys to join me.

Kamui: ...

Izana: I am Izana. We've met long ago.

Kamui: Oh. You.

Izana: What?

Kamui: Drop your question. Answer mine Izana. Why are you here?

Izana: Oh. Captured by a group of people.

Kamui: A group. Of actual people.

Izana: Yes ma'am.

Felicia: How did they look like?

Flora: Yeah!

Izana: Well you see, they were—nevermind.

Kamui: Hm?

Izana: I cannot tell you.

Kamui: Why not?

Izana: Because silly, they can hear all.

Benny: Who cares? As long as we get you safe, it's all that matters.

Izana: I'm afraid you fell into a trap.

Kamui: What trap?

 _(The group are confronted by Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise who each opens their eyes to reveal a red eye color. They begin to speak in their usual voices, except without their usual minds)_

Xander: Nice of you to join.

Leo: Permanently.

Elise: You're too late.

Camilla: Time to play now.

Kamui: That gadget might be useful now. Flora, take this! Contact the others! We'll hold them off.

 _(Kamui tosses the communication device into Flora's hands)_

Flora: Aha.

 _(Flora tries to create distance from the mind-controlled Nohrians but Elise waves her staff and the device floats to her hands.)_

Kamui: Hey!

 _(Elise hands it to Xander who tosses it aside to the ground, which falls into a crack in the ground.)_

Keaton: Kamui. We could run...

Kamui: Not too bad an idea. Make a run for it!

 _(The five of them accompanied by Izana dash out of the room, with Benny blocking off the entrance with a huge heavy boulder._

Izana: Where to?

Kamui: Anywhere!

 _(Kamui's group and Izana sprint to Silas's group path. As they run down his path, they notice a pink haired young woman collapsing from the ceiling.)_

Kamui: Oh my god! Sakura!

Sakura: ...C-Corrin?

Kamui: No, it's Kamui. The girl. Your sister...?

Sakura: Right. Sorry. Did not mean to scare any of you.

Kamui: Hey, things happen. Like you raining down to the ground. Why were you up there?

Sakura: They ordered Takumi to do it.

Kamui: Who are "they"?

Sakura: They as in...the host... *gets dizzier*

Kamui: *supports Sakura's head and body* Come on buddy. Up up up!

 _(Sakura looks around for her staff which she notices is missing.)_

Sakura: My staff. They took it. *sniff*

Keaton: Don't be a baby...

Sakura: *sniffle* Shut up Keaton.

Keaton: I-I'm sorry Sakura. Those words just came out.

Benny: I second Keaton's sincerity. Please miss. Stay with us. We'll find it.

Sakura: Be careful. He or she has Elise, her brothers and sister under their control.

Kamui: Hm. I'm definitely gonna find this host and put an end to them.

Flora: Is that ALL you remember Lady Sakura? Nothing else?

Sakura: No. I wanna go home now.

Kamui: But Ryoma...

 _(Sakura starts to cry uncontrollably and runs off to the entrance.)_

Kamui: Felicia.

Felicia: Got it. Sakura. Sakura! Come back to us.

 _(Felicia chases an upset Sakura)_

Flora: Think we lost them? Xander's crew?

Keaton: I don't hear anything else. Safe to say so.

Kamui: ...What did she mean by "host"?

Benny: (whisper) Lady Kamui. See that?

 _(The group observes Niles and Odin, who are both under temple lookout.)_

Kamui: Benny. Keaton. Help me grab one of them. It's time we interrogate.

 _(Kamui, Benny, and Keaton sneak up behind Leo's retainers and grabs them, holding them.)_

Odin: Rrrrrraahhh!

Kamui: Quiet you!

Niles: Mmm. Uhhhh. Yesss.

Benny: Enough with the moaning buddy.

Keaton: *laughs*

Kamui: Stay focused Keaton. Benny, bring him here. Flora, freeze the other one!

 _(Flora does what she is told. They all head up further north, reaching up to Silas' group.)_

Kamui: Silas. You're still alive.

Silas: I'm always alive...and um, who are they? *points to Odin and Niles*

Kamui: Our interrogatees. Oh, that reminds me. Start speaking now.

Odin: C-calm down, "spawn of thee" royalty.

Kamui: No backtalk. Or I'll have to kill you.

Niles: You won't do it. You're a wuss. Hahahahaha.

Odin: Ahahahaha.

Niles: This is a good memory to share before we die, hey Odin?

Odin: I suppose it is friend!

Kamui: Tell us all you know and you'll live.

Odin: Then we're free?

Kamui: Sure.

Odin: Can you free our minds?

Flora: Elaborate on that, if you must.

Odin: It's one of us. One of us is actually the host.

Niles: No Odin. The host is any of us. Any of Corrin's friends. Any of your friends, Kamui.

Kamui: (whispers) Flora, should I trust what they are saying?

Flora: No other option really.

Kamui: Go on Niles. Tell us how can we stop the host.

Niles: Want the easy way?

Kamui: Whatever. Say it already.

Niles: Killing everyone is a great option.

Kamui: Why would I do that?

Niles: The host could be anybody. A Nohrian, Hoshidan, other things...

Kamui: Let me ask you guys something then. Who could the host be? Any ideas?

Niles: I always thought if anyone was super insane, it'd be Beruka.

Odin: Maybe Niles is right.

Kamui: ...Hm. Beruka. Where is she?

Niles: Mind-controlled. But wait, she can't be it. Hosts are the ones in control.

Kamui: Besides the loot laying around, I wonder what else drew you all into this temple...

Niles: You might want to ask Mr. Try-hard Takumi himself.

Kamui: We have to find him then.

Odin: Ooh! Maybe we can help with that.

Kamui: You are still evil! No way.

Odin: Help us break free then.

Kamui: How?

Odin: We'll show you.


	26. Chapter 26

_(Odin and Niles directs Silas, Kamui and their groups to an extra hall which leads to the temple basement.)_

Niles: Rumor has it, there are mind-relieving antidotes down there.

Silas: Wow. Is the antidote that strong enough to break control?

Odin: It is.

Kamui: Let's save some for everyone else when we get a hold of it. Don't drink it all up.

Niles: I won't.

Odin: Be careful. Anything could be down there. Just so you trust us, we'll go first.

 _(Odin and Niles proceed into the poorly lit basement and quickly retrieves the antidotes and carries them upstairs to hand them to Kamui.)_

Kamui: Let's keep these somewhere safe.

Jakob: Shall I hold on to them for you milady?

Kamui: No thank you. Keep it hidden.

Odin: Smart choice.

 _(Niles puts his arm out in front of Kamui to motion her to bring the antidote over)_

Kamui: A little bit.

 _(Odin and Niles takes a few nimble sips and their red eyes are gone and back to normal.)_

Odin: Woo! Yes! I'm finally free again!

Niles: I forgot to remind you. Ever took a good look at the castle from outside?

Jakob: I know I did. When I was running away.

Niles: There are multiple floors. Broken temple interiors, damaged stairs. Much more. Let's be aware, alright my little angels? *smiles*

Nyx: O...kay...

Kamui: This search for the host shall continue.

Silas: But um, where's Corrin?

Kamui: I haven't heard from him or anyone else. Visit time.

 _(Kamui and Silas and groups travel to Corrin's current destination)_

Corrin: You guys. Find anything?

Niles: Ehem. They found us.

Odin: We're back to normal!

Corrin: Good for you. Maybe the rest aren't all dead after all.

Kamui: They aren't. Sakura is alive—she kind of ran off. These two are saved now.

Odin: We have to find this host and end him...or her...!

Niles: Yes.

Corrin: Hm. Anyone else Kamui?

Kamui: I saw Xander and the others in there, he's still under mind-control.

Corrin: Great. Now they're around!

Ryoma: Sakura? Sakura!

Corrin: Ryom—Oh, I almost forgot.

Ryoma: Corrin. I'm sorry. Listen to me please.

Corrin: *long pause and sigh* Okay. Apology accepted.

Ryoma: Where's Sakura? I did not see her anywhere.

Corrin: Hold up a moment. Apology accepted only if you help us.

 _(Ryoma takes a long stare at the army upon him, before sighing and nodding his head)_

Corrin: Okay. Sakura...

Kamui: Ran off. Felicia is chasing her.

Ryoma: Oh. Fine. I thought she was...dead.

Kamui: We tried our best to bring her back her.

Ryoma: Kamui. I appreciate it. Thank you.

Kamui: Don't mention it Xander.

Ryoma: Huh?

Kamui: *blushes* I meant Ryoma.

Corrin: ...

 _(Ryoma shrugs it off)_

Kaze: The gang's all here. Where else now?

 _(Ryoma points his Raijinto blade upwards towards an inaccessible ledge leading to another hallway.)_

Ryoma: There. It might be the right way.

Silas: Oh sir. It is. Trust me, we've been here for hours.

Ryoma: I do admire your dedication. You three make good leaders.

Silas: Thank you.

Kamui: Thanks.

Corrin: *grins*

Ryoma: Hinoka actually went out not too long ago to search for Sakura.

Corrin: I hope Hinoka doesn't come in here. In these paths.

Kamui: Especially down here since we'll be up there.

 _(Everyone takes a good look at the gigantic height of the temple's upper floors from the ground.)_

Ryoma: You two retainers. Know any way to reach that?

Niles: Not that I remember.

Odin: There was an invisible staircase that led to there.

Niles: Invisible to you, formerly visible to us.

Corrin: Time for plan B. Can I have my strongest soldiers over here?

Benny: *steps up*

Corrin: Benny, stand right over there. Directly under the upper area. Against the wall.

 _(Benny takes position)_

Corrin: Hm. Charlotte.

Charlotte: M-Me?

Benny: Yeah, you're strong, right Charlotte?

Charlotte: Yeah, I have a strong sense of direction.

Corrin: Just get over here.

 _(Charlotte stands next to Benny)_

Corrin: Benny, lift Charlotte to your shoulders. Charlotte, stand up straight while you are up there.

Charlotte: Huh?

 _(Benny lifts up Charlotte)_

Corrin: Who's up next

Ryoma: Ah, I see. You are doing a human tower. I'll get up there!

Corrin: Hop on aboard.

 _(Ryoma climbs onto Charlotte's shoulders)_

Charlotte: Oooow! Owowowo. Rrrgh, you're HEAVY!

Ryoma: Excuse me, ma'am. Sorry for eating right.

Corrin: Silas. Climb up!

 _(Silas climbs up the best way he can)_

Corrin: How're you holding up there Benny?

Benny: Oofff. G-Good. Don't worry, just get them all up there.

Corrin: Gunter. You up for this?

Gunter: Hm. I'll try.

Corrin: Please don't let us down.

 _(The human skyscraper is managing to "ascend", slightly struggling to get everyone up. Later on, somehow everyone made it up successfully.)_

Corrin: Phew. That was tiring.

 _(Benny falls to the ground)_

Corrin: I'm so sorry Benny. You had armor on. I thought—

Benny: It's fine.

 _(Benny relaxes on the ground.)_

Kaze: I bought some food along. Anyone hungry?

 _(Out of nowhere everyone begins to scavenge Kaze's hands for his food.)_

Kaze: *groans*

Orochi: *tries to hold in a laugh* Sorry Kaze. We were hungry.

Nyx: You didn't have to do that.

Orochi: Hey, you took some too!

Rinkah: Yep, girly. You did.

Charlotte: Pig. Maybe Nyx did take some, but so did you.

Kaze: You all did... you're welcome. *walks off*

Orochi: Y'know. I wouldn't be surprised if Kaze was mad right now.

Keaton: Don't care. Food was delicious! My boy sure knows how to bake cakes.

Odin: Actually, he probably got that from Peri. She's the master of cooking and baking.

 _(Niles slides right next to Kamui and takes a seat.)_

Niles: You know, since food is on topic now, what do you say? Me? You? A date after all of this?

Kamui: Niles.

Niles: I can order you some noodle soup and some cookies for dessert.

Kamui: Niles..

Niles: Or maybe we could watch something together. Alone time. Wait. Actually. Me, you, and Corrin. Mm. Sounds good.

Kamui: Niles. Stop that.

Niles: Why?

Kamui: You sound kinda...*laughs* Funny.

Niles: H-Huh? Milady, I'm serious.

Kamui: You know damn well you are poor and cannot afford anything you were imagining to do with me.

Niles: ...*frowns*

Kamui: *laughs* Just joking...*sigh* just a joke Niles. *wipes tears out of eyes* Let me enter back into character.

Niles: Oh. It was that funny, Kamui?

Kamui: Lighten up.

Niles: I'm walking away now. Don't forget my offer.

Kamui: No promises.

 _(Everyone seems to be enjoying their break in the temple's upper floors. A risky, yet deserving break.)_


	27. Chapter 27

Corrin: Wow guys! You all owe Kaze an apology.

Keaton: Sorry dude.

Orochi: We really mean it!

Kaze: Ah, it's okay. That's why I always come prepared. *takes out extra pastry and eats it*

Ryoma: Me too. *snaps fingers and Saizo and Kagero appears with noodle soup bowls*

Kagero: Here you go Lord Ryoma. We knew you were starving on your trip to search for your sister.

Corrin: (sarcastic tone) Hey, well whaddaya know? They're back.

Saizo: *groans* Corrin's here. But least importantly...Kaze is too.

Kaze: Sazio.

 _(Saizo walks away)_

Kaze: ...

Corrin: I should tell him off. No offense to Ryoma.

Ryoma: No. Please don't. Saizo already has a hard enough life. No need to stress one of the two loyaliest retainers a royal could ever have. I say that with my heart too.

Kagero: Thank you. We try our best to serve you. Anything else we can do Ryoma?

Ryoma: I command you two to do what Corrin says for now. As of now, I'm eating. *eats noodles*

Kagero: ...Yes...Lord Ryoma.

Corrin: I can tell you aren't happy to hear that. Just like Saizo would be.

Kagero: I know what you are going to say...

Corrin: Let's be friends.

Kagero: *blushes* I already told you, only Lord Ryoma—oh, Lord Ryoma's orders, hm?

Corrin: *offers hand*

Kagero: *shakes hand*

Corrin: Baby steps. Now, you are free to roam around.

Kagero: Thank you.

 _(Kagero takes a seat far off from the others and takes out a sketchpad and a pencil.)_

Ryoma: Hey Corrin. Kamui. Ready to open up yet?

Corrin: What, you mean the door? Sure, we can start now.

Ryoma: You guys heard it! Grab your belongings. We're headed in to the unknown.

 _(Corrin and Ryoma lift the door up to the once inaccessible area and they all head in. Inside, it is nearly pitch-black. They decide to light a fire.)_

Corrin: It's too dark. I'm feeling a trap extremely close.

 _(Just then, a loud, extreme ear-buzzing sound goes off, and the group runs away, scampering into random directions.)_

(?)

Corrin: Nggh. Anyone here? Hello?

Saizo: Keep it down idiot.

Corrin: Saizo! I'm glad you're here. I'm not alone. I pray no one ran off alone.

Saizo: I wish I was alone.

Kaze: Corrin? Saizo?

Corrin: Kaze!

 _(Corrin and Kaze uncomfortably hug in the darkness)_

Saizo: Nonsense.

Corrin: Either of you have a flashlight?

Saizo: No.

Kaze: Out of luck.

Corrin: Wow. We're doomed.

?: Maybe not!

Corrin: Whaaa?

 _(A voice can be heard throughout the whole temple. It seems as if the "host" might be talking to them. Corrin cannot make out the voice, but the host's voice seems to be broadcasted live through the castle, which everyone can hear.)_

Host: If you wish to see, and more importantly last long enough, you'd do what I say, the wisest choice. My temple, my land, and my weapons. You pathetic beings give me your brainpower, your mind. Fresh! Strong! Alive!

Corrin: Who are you?

Host: I am not to be questioned, CORRIN. All I have to say at the moment is, the glowing aura-fied weapons will show you the way. Take it or leave it, the light will or will not stay. Bye then.

Kaze: The light will...oh. The host wants us to use... those.

 _(Kaze directs Corrin and Saizo's eyes to the glowing weapons, which weren't there a moment ago.)_

Corrin: N-No. It's a trick.

Saizo: If we don't wield them, we won't be able to see.

Kaze: Sounds like a sacrifice. Being lead to the right way in exchange for gradual mind takeover.

Corrin: Take it if you want. Pitch black or pitch yellow, I'm saving everyone!

Saizo: Pitch yellow. *facepalms* Whatever you say. I'm using these.

 _(Saizo picks up the glowing weapons. Something about holding it feels wrong to him, but Saizo's intentions feel right.)_

Saizo: Follow me.

 _(The three men ascend out of their "cave" they were scampering into.)_

Kaze: Much better. I can see more clearly now.

Saizo: Told you two.

Corrin: Quickly now.

 _(The fleeing army arrive into a central room.)_

Corrin: That's it! No progress.

Here's the plan. We get Xander, his brothers and sisters, Takumi, Garon, and every other retainer out, free their minds. Then we destroy the weapons, and this place.

Kamui: Let's go find them then. Split up people!


	28. Chapter 28

_**[Temple: Rightmost Path]**_

Kamui: Hello? Xander? Are you in here?

 _(A blade with purple glow pierces through part of the door)_

Kamui: Yep, they're in here.

Flora: Ready, Lady Kamui?

Kamui: Open it. I'll take on my dragon form.

 _(Flora opens the door to release the mind controlled Nohrians while Kamui transforms.)_

Xander: *yells* GET HER!

( _Xander and Camilla strike Kamui head-on. Kamui knocks both of them back. Leo and Elise rush in from midpoint, flinging magic towards Kamui. She resists most of it.)_

Kamui: Ahhh!

 _(Kamui deflects the magic with her dragon tail and it hits Leo and Elise with twice the strength.)_

Leo: Nnnnnng.

 _(Kamui approaches Leo and Elise, both on the ground, slowly. Leo raises his left arm)_

Leo: N-No...don't...hurt...me..

 _(Kamui reaches Leo and pours the antidote down his throat and does the same for Elise.)_

 _(Leo shakes his head in relief and Elise rises on her feet with Leo.)_

Elise: Camilla! Xander!

 _(Elise runs to her brother and sister and treats them to some antidote.)_

Elise: All better now. The rest of this is for Father!

Camilla: ...What happened...Kamui...?

Kamui: Long story Camilla. Xander? Are you awake? Xander!

Xander: *cough* *cough* *sniffle* I'm alright.

Ryoma: I demand to know where your Father is.

Xander: Take it easy, will you? I just regained my mind back.

Ryoma: ...*breathes in and out* Take your time then.

Xander: Oh no. Garon!

Corrin: Where's Garon?

Leo: Listen to this.

 _(Leo plays an audiotape he found nearby. It is in Garon's voice.)_

Garon: Hello. My children. If you hear this, me and Azura have been taken away by the host. We are locked in shut. Whatever happens, we are merely pawns being used for extra power. Power that feeds these monsters This is all. Farewell. *tape shuts off*

Corrin: They're in the deep part of the temple!

Host: Excuse me, excuse me, EXCUSE ME! I have now activated a self-destruction button. You might want to leave while you're already in. Hahahahahahahahah!

Corrin: We haven't found the others yet. Are they...

Host: I am done. It was nice living, wasn't it? I have them too. TOO bad they are all dead.

Corrin: Xander! Where's the others?

Xander: Under "their" control. They won't even notice that they'll be massacred...

Kamui: It's best if we get ourselves out of here first, Corrin.

Corrin: No. Go! I'll risk my life to save-

Kamui: You'll risk your LIFE?

Corrin: *runs into the crumbling area of the temple*

Kamui: Wait! Argh. Ryoma, Xander, get the others out.

Xander: ...Kamui. I cannot leave you be.

Kamui: DO IT!

Xander: *sighs*

Ryoma: *nods head*

 _(Ryoma and Xander escape with the other people while Kamui and Corrin search for the others.)_

Corrin: Quickly. Give me the antidote!

 _(Kamui hands Corrin the antidote. Corrin sprints to an unknown room filled with mind-controlled allies in it. He shoves some antidote down everyone's throats. The allies begin to cough and become aware of the temple crumbling.)_

Corrin: Let go of your weapons. Now! Don't allow it to consume you any further.

Kamui: Follow us! We're leaving.

Selena: You got it!

 _(The group, back to normal now, follow Corrin and Kamui just as directed. They barge out of the temple just in time as it soon collaspes to rubbish.)_

Oboro: Whew. Thank you guys.

Kamui: We have to get out of here.

Takumi: Wait a minute. Where's Garon?

 _(Everyone looks around but Garon is nowhere to be found. Nowhere particularly visible.)_

 _(More rubbish begins to crumble down. Garon drops to the ground with the rubbish. It seems Garon isn't awake.)_

Elise: Dad!

Xander: It's Father!

Elise: Xander, please!

 _(Elise is the first Nohrian sibling to rush up to Garon. Just then, a weakened Azura manages to crawl from under Garon's body.)_

Corrin: Azura?!

Azura: Mmph. You guys.

Kamui: What. Happened.

Azura: Garon was just trying to save me. We both noticed the ground was shaking. As you can tell we were very high up and Garon—he didn't make it...

 _(Xander reluctantly checks on Garon, but he gets no response and there's not a pulse either.)_

 _(The Nohrians spend their well deserved time with Garon.)_

Leo: I'm sorry...Father. For being such a weakling.

 _(Leo digs his head into his folded arms and crouches down. Camilla turns away from the group, while Elise publicly cries. Xander sits in silence. Everyone else walks along, with the Nohrian royals and their retainers slowly following behind with Garon.)_

Kamui: ...

Corrin: Garon. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't get you all out in time.

Azura: It's a miracle I survived that fall from that height.

 _(Azura slowly tries to stand up, but her weak, crippled legs prevent her from doing so. Her face is full of scratches, scars and dirt.)_

Corrin: Someone help!

Benny: You got it sir!

 _(Benny lifts Azura up while Silas takes out a medical kit.)_

Silas: I don't have much left, but it will suffice.

Corrin: Silas, can your group care for her? Bring her home? The rest of us will-

Silas: Got it Corrin. You can count on me!

Corrin: Thank you. The rest of us will inspect the area.

Silas: Please be safe.

Corrin: We will. Besides, the castle's already fallen?

Silas: Yeah, but where's this so-called "host"?

Corrin: Hm. That brings the question. Army! Any idea what the host looks like?

 _(Silas' group and the Nohr Royals leave the area with Azura and Garon.)_

Hana: Er. We were under control. We weren't thinking about that.

Corrin: Rgh.

 _(Corrin walks up back to where the pile of rubble was left at and touches it. Kamui follows him. They soon notice two magical spheres on the ground which light up and two beings step out of the sphere.)_

Corrin: What? Who are you?

Corrin Copy: Heh. Don't be so misunderstood. I'm you. You're me. Simple. *snaps finger*

 _(A clone of Kamui steps up to the actual dragon twins.)_

Kamui Copy: I'll give you a better answer to that, Corrin. We're you guys—from an alternate world. A world in which the two you are dead.

Corrin: Huh?

Kamui: That's right. We're basically not living. Others even call us ghosts.

Corrin Copy: Hm. Ghosts. Hahahahah. Meet the hosts.

Corrin: Okay, host. Ready to settle this?

Corrin Copy: Wait just a second there. You haven't even met our army yet.

Kamui: Of what?

Kamui Copy: Of them.

 _(The copy gestured over to the clonified version of the true soldiers. Apparently they are all "ghosts" as well. Corrin is caught off-guard by how genuine they appear to be.)_

Kamui: Did you kill Garon? Tell me!

Corrin Copy: No, brat. I said those things to scare you.

Kamui Copy: Aw, you know. The self-destruction.

Corrin Copy: In this alternate world of yours, it was us who discovered the weapons. It is we who died in Dragon's Birthplace. The two of us accompanied Garon on another one of his little visits.

 _(The clones continue to conserve, while the actuals initiate their own private side conversation.)_

Kamui: (whispers) Corrin, we have to attack them, now.

Corrin: Eh. *nods in confusion*

 _(They continue to tune in back on the details.)_

Kamui: Although in our world, Garon is alive, Mikoto is. They all are!

Corrin: Welcome to my town! *unsheats a Shadow Yato*

Kamui: Let's try our best.

Corrin Copy: Put it down, you worthless worm. We didn't awaken to battle.

Kamui: Care to explain the weapons you two carry?

Kamui Copy: ...Care to explain why your little friends tresspassed our temple. Matter of fact, all of you tresspassed Dragon's Birthplace.

Corrin Copy: What. A. Shame. Bet Garon told them to. Who would of thought.

 _(The Corrin clone from the other world claps once and his own army, dead as well rise. Corrin and Kamui 2 disappear afterwards.)_

Kamui: Hhgh. Cowards!

Corrin: I don't know how we're gonna do this. I sent lots of people home to heal up.

Kamui: Easy Corrin. It'll all be fine.


	29. Chapter 29

_(Kamui tries to attack them, but her sword flies right into them like swinging at a hologram_.)

Kamui: Didn't work. Fall back!

 _(Kaze and Silas Clone transform into physical form shortly before magnetically attracting the Yatos to them_ , _grabbing a_ _hold_ _of both Corrin and Kamui's_ swords.)

Kamui: Transform!

 _(Corrin and Kamui are unable to transform.)_

Corrin: What? It won't work!

Kamui: We have to escape.

Yukimura: Quick. Hold my hand. Come on!

 _(Corrin and Kamui hold his hands and they all warp somewhere else.)_

[ _ **Dragon Birthplace Safe House**_ ]

 _(The three of them are back at the house with everyone else present and generally intact._ )

Corrin: Woah. Yukimura. How?

Yukimura: It's personal. How could you Corrin—introducing all of these Hoshidans, and Nohrians into harm's way?

Corrin: I've friended Nohr now. Plus, we're all safe.

Yukimura: I'd like to speak with the Nohrian pests on this matter.

Corrin: They're kind individuals when you know them better.

Yukimura: Stay safe, I can't stress it any further.

Corrin: You were okay with it all, remember?

Yukimura: Yes. Later on though, you promised me you won't cause any trouble or worse— be the effect of something troubling.

Corrin: Yukimura. We have to stop them.

Kamui: He's right. I don't know if you know, but we're stuck here.

Yukimura: Sure do know. I've been keeping a real close eye on you. It is my job as a responsible adult after all.

Corrin: True.

Yukimura: Now who were they?

Corrin: Us. From another world, one where each and every one of us are dead.

Yukimura: D-Dead?

Kamui: Yep, dead.

Yukimura: So that means...there's a dead Sakura lingering about. *shivers*

Corrin: They could kill us if they wanted to. I ask of you, please stay here, with us!

Silas: Strength in numbers.

Yukimura: Fine. Consider me in.

Hinoka: Me too.

 _(Hinoka walks downstairs and into the main room of attention.)_

Corrin: *smiles*

Kamui: Thanks.

Hinoka: Aw it's nothing really guys.

Corrin: Ryoma, Hinoka, Yukimura. Ah, we can't lose!

Ryoma: Don't get too vain. They are ghosts as well as humans. Not only that but remember, we're only human.

Azama: Hm. This calls for a plan. Tell them Setsuna.

Setsuna: Listen up. Pretty please. Alrighty then. We get ahold of their weapons, we get ourselves into their "form" and then we turn them into pure humans.

 _(Everyone discusses towards each other and then joins back into one big discussion.)_

Xander: That was...brilliant.

You know that means we'll have to live with being part ghost right?

Odin: Awwwww yeah! Awesomeness!

Niles: *laughs*

Corrin: We get the weapons. Then we just...die while wielding them, then ghost. Right?

Takumi: It sounds like a plan.

Kamui: Any backup plans?

Ryoma: There are none.

Kaden: Gross. That just means we'll be killing ourselves.

Hinoka: How will we know who's who?

Setsuna: Great observation Hinoke. I snagged a little'a these on our trip. *takes out a bag of bracelets and necklaces*

Xander: Put one on, everyone.

 _(Everyone has a necklace and bracelet on.)_

Ryoma: Xander. Fellow. How will we begin this mission?

Xander: We succumb to the weapon's effects. Before that we must take their ghost forms away.

Peri: How?

Takumi: If only we knew a smart-brained Nohrian. *glances at Leo*

Leo: What's this?

Corrin: Ah. Takmui, good. Leo. Any idea?

Leo: Hm.

( _Leo walks foward and back stroking his chin until he devises a strategy.)_

Leo: I have this old tome. It has the ability to de-ghostify any ghoulish creature or being known to man.

Orochi: Oh really now?

Leo: Really. I need a clear shot.

Corrin: Will it last? Every ghost body out there must be striked with it.

Leo: That is true. You carry it. *shoves old dusty tome to Corrin*

Corrin: *coughs and blows the dust away* Gross.

Leo: Hey, I don't read it, nor do I use it. It was a gift from when I was a teenager.

Camilla: Ah, the good ol' times.

Kamui: Ugh. No. Not really.

Xander: It's decided. Corrin's in charge of it. Grab a glowing weapon while you're at it.

Hinoka: Gotta make this count!

Niles: It's our escape route after all.

Hana: It'll get there.

Subaki: Do we really have to do this?

Rinkah: YES.

Subaki: *sigh*

Hayato: Aw. It'll be fine. As long as we don't screw it up.

Kamui: Everyone, outside. Now.


	30. Chapter 30

Corrin: Kamui, back me up. In case anything goes wrong.

Kamui: *nods in silence*

 _(Corrin rushes foward to where the army of copies are and begins to cast magic on them with his special tome Leo handed him. Ghostly trails begins to fly out of people's bodies. Eventually, they all lose their ghost forms and become unconscious.)_

Corrin: Everyone. Raise these glowing weapons up high. We have to get that form!

 _(Everyone does so and everyone floats in the air.)_

Elise: It worked!

 _(Everyone celebrates while descending to the ground to confront their counterparts.)_

Xander: Attack!

 _(The clones are no match for the originals, just as the originals were to the clones. The clones lay defeated and fade away into nowhere.)_

Kamui: Whew! We did it.

Corrin: Hm.

Kamui: What?

Corrin: Well, I have to ask—everyone...comfortable keeping this form?

 _(Corrin gets alot of responses—ranging from nods and smiles to cheering.)_

Corrin: Alright. Never thought I'd actually be part human, dragon, and ghost. *laughs*

Kamui: *joins the laugh*

Ryoma: The hosts are dealt with. Everyone is safe. There's not much to do left.

Corrin: Agreed, Ryoma. There still are a few things.

Takumi: Such as?

Corrin: How are we gonna get out of here?

 _(Just as Corrin says that, a shining door with light sparking out of it forms before their very own eyes.)_

Scarlet: Anyone wanna go home?

Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura: Scarlet!

Takumi: You took quite a while, young lady.

Corrin: You're here!

Scarlet: *laughs* I told you knuckleheads I wouldn't fail to show up.

Hinoka: Huh? I didn't know you were coming.

Scarlet: By "knuckleheads," I meant Ryoma. Sorry. Heheh.

Ryoma: Oh, that...yes. I almost forgot. Scarlet is our only hope home.

Scarlet: Corrin, I see you made friends with some Nohrians. Cool.

Corrin: Not just some of them, all of them.

Scarlet: Well then soldiers, coming in or do I have to keep this thing running all night?

Takumi: The door?

Scarlet: Mhm. There's a time limit, so make way.

 _(Everyone rushes into the door as quickly as possible, leaving no time to be wasted. They all appear to be in an unknown town.)_

Ryoma: Unfamiliar.

Takumi: You're right Ryoma. Where the heck are we?

 _(Glancing around, the town seems to be some sort of market with nearby homes around.)_

Scarlet: There's a sign. It says "Welcome to the Tragic Trail of Treasury"

Kamui: What does that mean?

Scarlet: No idea.

 _(Scarlet approaches a passing bystander.)_

Scarlet: Excuse me, mister. What's this place?

Shura: *coughs* A place where all come to seek treasure and do as they please. *walks off quickly*

Ryoma: Hm. That was a disguise, wasn't it? Or am I going crazy?

Sakura: He seems oddly familiar.

Ryoma: Better keep a eye—thought, about him.

Scarlet: Hm. The big question on everyone's minds. HOW WILL we get home from here?

Hayato: I need to know. I gotta get to bed.

Charlotte: Hm, is it naptime for you?

Hayato: No. It's not like that. I need rest. Gonna grow up big and strong.

 _(Laughter can be feintly heard)_

Corrin: Well, I guess since everyone's confused, we can all ask around. Be safe. Oh! We also need a meeting spot.

Kamui: This giant fountain will do.

( _A giant, golden fountain can be seen in the center of the market.)_

Silas: Alright. Adios.


	31. Chapter 31

_(Everyone walks off into a random direction within the market. The market is a huge, busy and active scene, with food stands, shops, and settlements. Two young healers approach an eatery located far away from the central golden fountain, the meeting spot.)_

Elise: Food!

Sakura: Um, Elise! We have to pay for it.

 _(Elise ignores Sakura's words and eagerly heads to the counter.)_

Elise: Hey, is that-

Chef: You mean the famous "Nohrian steak patty"? Yes, it's in stock today. Wanna try some?

Elise: I know that dish. I eat it on every special occasion.

Sakura: Wow, that's um, different...

 _(Sakura carefully observes the steak.)_

Chef: It's like steak...in patty form! Amazing, am I right?

Sakura: ...I guess.

Chef: Someone doesn't sound happy.

Sakura: N-No. I'm from Hoshido. None of us ever heard of this steak. Or even seen it in person.

Elise: Why?

Sakura: It's not in our best interest to eat that kind of stuff.

Elise: "Kind of stuff?" It's food! I wouldn't judge what you ate. It's only fair—

Chef: Hoshido. Hoshido...aha! Just in time. We have famous Hoshidan sweet rolls right on display!

 _(The chef shows off the Hoshidan sweet rolls he mentions.)_

Sakura: I love these! ...Er, sorry. For shouting out so loudly.

Elise: Yuck.

Sakura: It's delicious.

Chef: It sure is!

Elise: Still not good.

Sakura: Aw, Elise. Have you ever tried it?

Elise: ...No.

 _(Sakura_ ta _kes a sweet roll off of the display platter and hands one over to Elise. Elise slowly takes a bite.)_

Elise: ...

Sakura: ...How is it?

Elise: ...Good. This one's great!

 _(Elise hands Sakura a steak patty and she takes a bite.)_

Sakura: ...Mm.

Elise: So...?

Sakura: It's okay.

Elise: Hey, good enough for me? Wanna head over there?

Sakura: Okay then.

 _(The two healers walk off, converting the chef's smile to a frown.)_

Chef: How nice, they didn't pay. *sigh* Let it go man, just, let. It. Go. *continues to operate the eatery*

 _(Takumi and Leo head into a farm not too far off from the marketplace.)_

Takumi: Leo.

Leo: Takumi.

Takumi: We're on friendly terms, alright? Don't plan to attack me.

Leo: Why would I? *sigh* I don't like when you Hoshidans do this!

Takumi: ...Sorry about that Leo. Now that the two nations are at peace, let's put an end to this bitter competition.

Leo: We already did. Recently.

Takumi: Ah, funny Leo. You mean the truce.

Leo: *nods head*

Takumi: Mm. You're right.

Leo: Hm. That is a huge pig.

 _(Takumi directs his eyes to a pen full of farm animals in it. The pen is slightly open but the animals all seem to be cluttered up in there.)_

Takumi: I wonder where these animals originated from.

Leo: Not from Nohr, by the way.

Takumi: Haven't seen them around in Hoshido either.

Leo: Perhaps elsewhere.

Takumi: Eh, safe to say.

Leo: Oh! Almost time.

Takumi: For what?

Leo: The um, burial. My father...

Takumi: Wait, here?

Leo: We dont want him buried in Nohr. Not yet, at least until Nohr is uncorrupted.

Takumi: "Uncorrupted"? What does that mean?

Leo: I'd care to explain in further detail but, I have to go.

That was a nice interaction.

Takumi: I agree.

Leo: Goodbye. *walks off*

(The clouds in the sky become darker and the sky becomes orange, signaling that it is around evening.)

Corrin: Scarlet?

Scarlet: Corrin. How can I help you?

Corrin: Shouldn't we get out of here now? Don't you know the way?

Scarlet: Hey, Corrin. I have to let you know this: I don't really know the way. That door I used, it ran out of energy. Looks like we'll have to brave it out here.

Corrin: I understand. We also don't know our way around here! How did your door end up here anyway?

Scarlet: I don't know. I won this as a prize in some major sparring competition.

Corrin: Such a strange prize. Useful, and simultaneously strange.

Scarlet: I've been told the door has an energy limit. That rescue was it's last bit of juice.

Corrin: *sigh* Once again, stuck somewhere.

Scarlet: Look at the bright side. New sights, new stuff to buy, sell, eat. Potentially new monsters.

Corrin: Yes, because I always love to fight gigantic barbaric creatures on the loose.

Scarlet: Relax. They're in the forest, south from this market. Unsafe territory down there.

Corrin: You know about it?

Scarlet: I know of it.

Corrin: Hm. I should remember that.

Scarlet: We could always pass through the forest. Home might be there down the way—past all of the vines and green leaves and trees.

Corrin: Hey, that's not an extremely bad idea. While I consider it, you take the time to get more energy for your magical door. Deal?

Scarlet: I'll try Corrin. Try. Deal anyway.

(Corrin walks up to Ryoma and a few others and lets them know about his discussion with Scarlet.)

Ryoma: It ran out?

Corrin: Yep. The forest is a good starting point to search for another way out.

Camilla: Corrin, why should you continue to blindly follow others' orders? "Go here! Go there!" will only lead into more stranger territory.

Hinoka: Hmph. She's right. We don't even fully know where we are right now.

Xander: This place is lucky to be active.

Laslow: A good change of pace from our recent visit to Deadman Land.

Corrin: I hope the others are asking around to their heart's content.

Yukimura: That isn't if they're distracted while they are at it.

Ryoma: True Yukimura.

Yukimura: Oh. That reminds me. I have a place for us to stay in.

 _(The group proceeds to follow Yumikura as he leads them a few paces north to a giant, abandoned mansion-like house)_

Azama: Looks better than our previous dump.

Setsuna: From the outside.

Peri: Ooh. Let's go in!

Yukimura: Sure thing.

 _(The rest of the people head in while Corrin gathers everyone else inside as well.)_

Corrin: Listen up everyone. Kamui and I will list your floors and rooms.


	32. Chapter 32

[Mansion Bedrooms]

Silas: Heheh. It looks like some sort of prison in here, only comftier!

(Silas describes the mansion rooms. Each room has a couple of beds, a window, and a shelf for weapon and tonic storage.)

Jakob: Hello Silas. I'm staying in here for the time being.

(Jakob sets his belongings down on one of the beds.)

Silas: T-Thank you Jakob. I thought I'd be in here alone. I was afraid I was too boring a person to live with.

Jakob: You aren't. I've been called dull a countless amount of times. Maybe more than you have.

Silas: Hey, you're right. I am not boring...maybe there's alot of rooms, so...

Jakob: Everyone ran off into the most lively ones.

Silas: Yep.

Corrin: Hey guys. I'm staying in here!

Silas: Yeees!

(Silas performs a victory stance)

Corrin: Um. Okay...?

(Corrin becomes awkward)

Silas: Sorry about it. We are friends. It's only natural.

Xander: Knock knock. May I come in?

Corrin: Xander?

Xander: Yes. I'm staying in here. Leo and I.

(Leo enters the room, dragging massive amounts of luggage on the ground.)

Leo: Xander, you were supposed to help?

Xander: Sorry. I was caught up. Didn't want all the rooms to be taken.

Leo: You shouldn't be worried. This is the quietest room there is. Every other room is so loud and distracting.

Xander: I take it that's bad?

Leo: No. Fine for me. I can actually study in here now.

Corrin: I'm glad you can study now, roommate.

Silas: Hm. How long are we going to be here? In this house?

Corrin: Ryoma told me that Scarlet was unsure. Days, possibly months.

Xander: *sighs*

Jakob: Time to clean up.

Leo: Clean what?

Jakob: You know, the ground, walls, hang some portraits up.

Leo: ...Why? It's a temporary home.

Jakob: I have to stress to impress. By stress I mean stress myself out, by cleaning.

Xander: Leo, we all have definitions of fun.

Leo: I'm about to partake in mine. *picks up a informational tome and reads*

Corrin: Is this it?

(Corrin counts five beds.)

Silas: Good enough.

(Before they know it, the next day arrives.)

Corrin: Guys! Wake up. Wake up! The door is fully ready and activated. We can transport home now.

Silas: About time.

Xander: Pack up.

(Everyone gathers together, fully awake and packed up, ready to go.)

Scarlet: I'm gonna miss you, old home.

Corrin: This is your home?

Scarlet: Technically.

(Scarlet prepares the magical door, gleaming with a bright shining light. She knocks on the door and it opens.)

Hinata: *bows down to knees* Ah, please let us get home! Not somewhere else.

(One by one, everyone enters the door. Moments later, everyone rushes out the door to see where they are.)

Corrin: We're home!

(Everyone gets excited and some people jump up and down.)

Keaton: You gotta love the magical door!

Kamui: So...

Corrin: ...Oh. Yeah. That's right.

(Corrin notices that the group must split up again back to their respective nations.)

Corrin: Ugh.

Xander: Corrin. We shall head home now. Goodbye.

(Xander, and the others head to Nohr. Some of them are carrying Garon's cold and lifeless body.)

Corrin: Goodbye to you all!

(Xander walks back up to Corrin.)

Xander: ...Corrin. That was, an enjoyable moment. Visiting those other lands. I never thought that any day I'd get along with you...or any Hoshidan. Not any of them, all of them.

Corrin: *nods*

(Xander walks off, waving to Corrin and the remaining Hoshidans.)

Corrin: Well, they're all gone.

Hinoka: I'm relieved, Hoshido and Nohr, at peace.

Takumi: This is a good moment. Which means also, we can live a normal life.

Corrin: The times we've enjoyed with them were really something! Come on people, let's go home.

(The Hoshidans march their way back to their land. Both nations after all of this were peaceful at last and everything was calm. War died down but was never completely gone. Nohr was now a nation without Garon. Nevertheless, Nohrian land operated well without him around.)


	33. Chapter 33

****This takes place sometime after Hoshido and Nohr are at peace, months later after Corrin, Kamui and everyone else returns home.**

(The door to the Record Hall begins to open. Several logs fly out of it with ease.)

Corrin: What's going on?

(The Support Logs, which are strangely physical scrolls of dialogue land on the ground. All of Corrin's logs find a comfortable landing spot near Corrin's feet)

Corrin: Hey! Those are personal! Who's up to this, huh?

(Kamui appears from thin air and approaches Corrin)

Kamui: Hey. Remember me?

Corrin: Of course, Kamui. Silly you, hahaha...wait, no time to laugh. Someone released all of our support logs out into the open.

Kamui: Which ones?

Corrin: Hm.

(Corrin observes the logs. None of them catches his eye)

Corrin: I don't remember these logs.

[It seems Corrin realized that these supports are (going to be) new conversations from units who hardly interact. A few of them in fact aren't]

Corrin: Hm. Interesting.

Kamui: Who's logs are those?

(Corrin hugs the logs tightly)

Corrin: They are mine. No, you can't read them.

Kamui: Come on Corrin! Please?

Corrin: Sorry. They must be returned to the Record Hall. We gotta lock it up. Now! Before anyone gets a glimpse of these.

(Corrin quickly picks up each support scroll he can carry, while Kamui reluctantly gets the rest in her hands. They head into the Record Hall. Corrin cracks the door open and the two of them return each log into their respective place and leave the Hall)

Corrin: Ah, there we go. Privacy concealed!

Kamui: *chuckles* What did you have to hide?

Corrin: Ah, nothing, Kamui. Lets go already.

(Corrin hurries Kamui along and they travel far off from the Record Hall. Two beings come out of hiding.)

Iago: That'll do no good. Lets bring em' back out.

Hans: Anyone ever tell you that you're boring, Iago?

Iago: Tch. Your "ambush plan" to kill them head-on was rather dull to be honest.

Hans: It would of shocked them. They actually think we are dead.

Iago: They'll find out soon how it feels to know the true meaning of pain.

(Iago laughs menancingly while Hans strikes the Record Hall entrance door multiple times)

Hans: There! It's open. Enjoy yourself.

(Hans heads to a sofa inside the hall and takes a nap)

Iago: Ever so useless...*shakes head in disbelief* Let's see what we have here...

(Iago opens up Corrin's scroll of support logs. They are brand new and not from the game)

The first log reads: **Corrin and Lilith**

Iago: Ahahahahahahahah! *cough* *hack* Ehem. Continuing off...

(Iago contines to read while Hans is sound asleep)

* * *

 **[C Rank]**

Corrin: Lillith? Are you in here?

Lilith: Yess?

Corrin: ...

Lilith: I'm always in here.

Corrin: Heheh, right. Silly me.

Lilith: I just close up. Sorry you don't actually hear from me much.

Corrin: It's alright! I bought you some carrots and cabbage. Fresh.

Lilith: Thank you. Gladly accepted.

Corrin: Anything else?

Lilith: N-No. I don't want anything. You don't have to bring me anything. It was a good deed, that was all.

Corrin: You are right. My mistake! Bye.

(Corrin walks out of Lilith's Temple)

* * *

 **[B Rank]**

Corrin: Hey there. That last talk we had was slightly awkward. So to deeply apologize for my actions, I hereby give you a fresh batch of vegetables!

Lilith: Thank you again. I do not need all of this, I mean it...

Corrin: But how...don't you? I mean- you rarely ever leave the castle.

Lilith: It's too dangerous, remember?

Corrin: You'd be a great ally to the army.

Lilith: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a protector and not a fighter.

Corrin: What if this castle's invaded or in some other type of danger?

Lilith: I'll protect it. The best I can!

Corrin: Training will help.

Lilith: *yawn* I'm tired.

Corrin: ...Oh. Take care then.

(Corrin leaves)

* * *

 **[A Rank]**

Corrin: Lillith? You in here?

Lilith: ...

Corrin: I take it the silence is for my forgetful mind.

Lilith: *nods* But that's besides the point.

Corrin: Where did I leave off before you had your well-earned rest?

Lilith: Training.

Corrin: Yep, you should train with us. We'll get you stronger in no time!

Lilith: Corrin, don't you realize? The food you give me is special. Special in that it makes me stronger. It makes me swifter and durable.

Corrin: I haven't realized. Woah. I'm sorry for being dumb.

Lilith: No worries. Also, you're not dumb. You are the best!

Corrin: Thanks Lilith. I'll always be there for you.

Lilith: No...thank YOU.

Corrin: *nods head and walks out*

 **[End of Support Dialogue]**

Iago: Hahahahahahahahah!

(Hans wakes up from all of the laughing and grabs his axe)

Iago: Put the axe down, fella.

Just having fun, that's all.

Hans: What's so funny? About those sob-stories?

Iago: It's touching, yet disgusting. It makes me entertained, if I do say so myself.

Hans: Help yourself!

Iago: Oh, I will buddy. YOU help yourself to a nice rest.

Hans: You know it!

(Hans falls alseep again while Iago reads some more)


	34. Chapter 34

_Hayato and Silas_

 **[C Rank Support]**

Hayato: Hah! Kyah!

Silas: Hey kid.

Hayato: Not a kid. How many times do I have to-

Silas: Wanna train together?

Hayato: If I win, I'm not a kid anymore.

Silas: "Anymore?"

Hayato: Ugh, you know what I mean!

Silas: A little bit of ground rules for you and me. No magic.

Hayato: *groans*

Silas: *hands Hayato a sword*

Give it your best shot!

* * *

 **[B Rank]**

Hayato: Seeyah!

(Hayato delivers a leaping blow to Silas, but Silas blocks the attack)

Silas: Try harder.

Hayato: Rgh! Ahhh!

(Hayato grows into a rage and a temper tantrum, wildly swinging the sword towards Silas)

Silas: This...isn't...okay...

(Silas retreats)

Hayato: *huff* *puff* Stupid.

* * *

 **[A Rank]**

Silas: Hayato! Fine. Use your magic.

Hayato: If you say so. *smirks and equips a Tiger Spirit scroll*

Silas: If you have to win like this, fine by me. Give it all you got.

(Hayato casts a barrage of spells on Silas)

Silas: Ah. Okay, okay. Hayato.

You did it. Nice job.

Hayato: Don't try to play buddy-buddy with me. I'm not a kid! Repeat it!

Silas: You're not a kid. Are you satisfied now?

Hayato: Yeah. Thanks. Just what I wanted to hear. *walks off*

* * *

 **[A+ Rank]**

Silas: Hayato.

Hayato: Silas. I assume you want to witness my amazing diviner skills.

Silas: Great offer. I just wanted to say. That was neat. The sparring we did.

Hayato: Hm. I don't know. You kept running off.

Silas: I'll admit, at one point I did bite off more than I can chew. That doesn't change the fact that you are very talented. For your age.

Hayato: I accept your compliment. I however do not care about age.

Silas: Heh, of course you don't.

Hayato: *raises an eyebrow* Huh?

Silas: Nothing. A little joke.

Hayato: *shrugs shoulders* Okay. You are good too. I seen you out there a couple of times. You certainly can hold your own out there sometimes.

Silas: I appreciate you understanding. Mildly suprising.

Hayato: Why?!

Silas: Because you are-how old are you?

Hayato: *mumbles*

Silas: What?

Hayato: Lets just accept each other's compliments and be on our way.

Silas: Alright. *waves and heads out*

 **[End of Support Dialogue]**


	35. Chapter 35

_Ryoma and Flora_

 **[C Rank]**

Flora: Hello, Lord Ryoma.

Ryoma: ...

Flora: Lord Ryoma?

Ryoma: ...Hm.

Flora: R-Ryoma?!

Ryoma: Maid.

Flora: Sorry for being so loud, and informal. I wanted to greet you, since you are sitting out here alone.

Ryoma: I always sit alone, well sometimes I do.

Flora: This reminds me of what Xander would do.

Ryoma: Xander? Oh, him.

Flora: Right. From Nohr.

Ryoma: I know who he is.

Flora: Sometimes Corrin would join him outside and they will stare at the sky.

Ryoma: Um, where are you getting at with this?

Flora: N-Nowhere. I got a little off-topic.

Ryoma: Understandable.

Flora: Why are you out here?

Ryoma: I have free time. So why not?

(a voice can be heard from out in the distance)

Flora: Sounds like Gunter needs me. I'll join you another time.

Ryoma: Goodbye.

* * *

 **[B Rank]**

Ryoma: Hello again.

Flora: It's Flora. You probably only know Felicia well...

Ryoma: It pains me to say, yes, I do. Sorry. It's probably neither of our faults you were affiliated in the favor of Nohr.

Flora: True.

Ryoma: How was it?

Flora: Working for Nohr?

Not as bad as everyone thinks.

Ryoma: ...Go on.

Flora: It's just a normal life, but with order and demand.

Ryoma: You see, we did not have that here in Hoshido. Someone ordering us to do regrettable orders.

Flora: I must admit. It's relieving that Nohrians can finally walk to and from Hoshidan land and vice versa now.

Ryoma: Yes. We can all thank Corrin and Kamui.

Flora: Two great individuals.

Ryoma: I'll go thank them.

Flora: I might as well tag along.

* * *

 **[A Rank]**

Flora: Lord Ryoma? Are you out here again?

Ryoma: Oh. I was just leaving.

Flora: You should stay for a few minutes. We always have nice conversations.

Ryoma: It doesn't hurt to talk to a retainer, and a great one at that.

Flora: Thank you.

Ryoma: So, what will we converse about?

Flora: Hm.

(Flora thinks of a couple of questions to ask Ryoma)

Flora: How are you liking the land of Nohr?

Ryoma: It's nice. A great contrast from my own home. Everything's different.

Flora: Yep, this place has its own sort of "beautiful"!

Ryoma: I couldn't agree more!

Flora: Hahah. Well, care to visit the Mess Hall with me? Today they're having a buffet. I'm sure you'd love it.

Ryoma: I won't object.

 **[End of Support Dialogue]**

Iago: Revolting. That Nohrian, speaking to a HOSHIDAN?

Hans: Zzz...*snore*

Iago: Ugh, wow. Traitors are running loose, it seems. Maybe if I read another log...


	36. Chapter 36

_Shura and Arthur_

 **[C Rank]**

Shura: Woah! You scared me half to death. I thought no one would be in here.

Arthur: Don't be fooled, citizen! I, am here to save the day.

Shura: Hm. You're one interesting man.

Arthur: I am confused. What do you mean?

Shura: Nothin', just sayin' that you're interesting?

Arthur: How?

Shura: I mean, you fight for them, yet you are a hero, and a hero with a bright smile on his face.

Arthur: Ah, I see. Just doing it for Lady Elise.

Shura: ...

Arthur: I'm Lady Elise's retainer. One of them.

Shura: You're a mouthpiece?

Arthur: Er, no. I'm one of Lady Elise's retainers. You know, servants.

Shura: You are the hero. Not this Elise woman. Shouldn't YOU be served?

Arthur: You have a good point. It is up to Effie and I to protect Lady Elise, no matter what! Justice will be served!

Shura: Tell me Arthur, where is this so-called Effie and Elise?

Arthur: Why do you want to know?

Shura: I thought I'd help you get rid of them.

Arthur: Hold up there pal! Get rid? No! You have me mistaken. I serve them...loyally.

Shura: We gotta get paid somehow. You know how much their bodies would go for? Heheh.

Arthur: No! No! NO! I won't let you hurt them.

* * *

 **[B Rank]**

Arthur: Go through the great Arthur first!

Shura: Good luck.

Arthur: *groans*

(Shura picks Arthur off. Arthur falls to the ground. The "Good Luck" Shura granted him was meaningless)

Arthur: Ugh. No.

Shura: I'm stronger. Hey, maybe I should protect Elise.

Arthur: She won't hire you.

Shura: Ah, why not?

Arthur: Over my dead body.

Shura: Oh, it might be over your dead body. Maybe that, or your living, tied-up body.

Arthur: I'll never let you! *tries to get up*

Shura: Ah, nice chat Arthur. I'm going to go on lookout! See ya.

*runs off*

Arthur: ...No. I failed them. Sorry Lady Elise.

* * *

 **[A Rank]**

Shura: Hey buddy!

Arthur: *breathes softly*

Shura: Arthur, listen. I spoke with the two of them.

Arthur: What did you do?!

Shura: It's unimpressive to see you this upset for once. Listen, it was a prank.

Arthur: Huh?

Shura: A prank. A scam. Whatever. I tricked you.

Arthur: Why?

Shura: It was fun for me.

Lady Elise was okay with it. So I said, hey! Why not?

Arthur: That wasn't enjoyable for me.

Shura: I figured not.

Arthur: You had me really worried.

Shura: It's fine Arthur.

Arthur: I need to check on Lady Elise's safety. Bye for now!

Shura: Hey! I told you Elise was fine and- Ugh.

* * *

 **[A+ Rank]**

Arthur: Shura. Hey there friend.

Shura: You consider me your friend, huh?

Arthur: Of course I do! That prank wasn't meant to hurt my feelings. It was just a positive prank, is all.

Shura: Yeah, you're right! What I said before.

Arthur: Would you like to come to the Royal Royale with me, Lady Elise and Effie? It's a friendly spar with the other retainers and leaders.

Shura: I politely decline. (mumbles) I don't belong...

Arthur: I respect your choice. Goodbye respectful citizen!

Shura: Yeah, bye! *waves*


	37. Chapter 37

Iago: *yawns*

Hans: I'm awake now. Wanna head over to Corrin's little housewarming and get what's coming to him?! You picking up what I'm putting down?

Iago: Yes, but no.

 _(Iago finally gets bored and decides to head over to the entrance door of the Record Hall. He tries to pry it back open to escape but it is locked tightly.)_

Iago: Agh.

Hans: That was stupid.

Iago: We're STUCK!

Hans: Well, guess we wait for Corrin to bring us to jail.

Iago: Who really sounds like the weak one now?

 _(Iago and Hans bicker for a while, then agree on something)_

Iago: Hey, why don't we continue to read these supports? Since we have nothing else to do...

Hans: If they come in here, we're out of cover.

Iago: I'll do say, Corrin and the others have quite fascinating lives. Hahahahahahahah.

Hans: Why don't you pass me one of those scrolls?

 _(Iago picks up a bunch of scrolls from the ground. He tosses a few at Hans, then opens one of his scrolls up)_

Iago: It reads Xander and...Scarlet. Pft.

Hans: Mine says–

Iago: Ah ah ah! I'm reading.

 **Xander and Scarlet**

 **( _C Rank_ )**

Scarlet: Xander? Come and join us!

Xander: "Us?" You are the only one here.

Scarlet: It's a one-man party! Hahahah!

Xander: Yes, you are funny...*sigh*

Scarlet: What's wrong? A Hoshidan and a Nohrian can't truly be friends?

Xander: Not exactly that. It's just...I want to know something. From you.

Scarlet: Yes...?

Xander: What does Ryoma...think of me?

Scarlet: *chuckles* Ryoma?

Xander: Go ahead. Speak of the truth.

Scarlet: Would you like to know what he thought of you? In the past tense?

Xander: That is precisely why I asked of this.

Scarlet: Xander, I know you and Ryoma did not see eye-to-eye before, but now it's different.

Xander: ...

Scarlet: Any Nohrian is free to befriend whoever they want, be it another Nohrian or a Hoshidan, heh, even an animal.

Xander: Ryoma isn't exactly very open-minded.

Scarlet: Neither are you.

Xander: I bet any amount of gold Ryoma's asking about me.

Scarlet: That may be true, but eh who knows.

Xander: I am asking you because—

Scarlet: Gotta go. Please accept my apology! Bye!

Xander: *groan* I might never truly know.

* * *

 **(B Rank)**

Xander: Scarlet!

Scarlet: Hello Xander. Why are you closing the door?

Xander: I want to know, no leaving unexpectedly either!

Scarlet: You are making a huge deal outta this. I propose a solution.

Xander: What is it—ask Ryoma myself?

Scarlet: Mm, pretty much.

Xander: No. It will only start another battle.

Scarlet: Hey, I tried to help!

Xander: I forgot to mention—I know how close you and Ryoma are.

Scarlet: Ryoma is super similar to you. I bet the two of you would make a killer duo fighting team.

Xander: *grins* Heh, like Corrin and my sister.

Scarlet: I heard Kamui was born in Hoshido. You are her sister. What's the deal with that?

Xander: N-Nothing. Back to discussion.

Scarlet: Oh, you guys kidnapped her...

Xander: Well, Hoshido happened to do a little kidnapping too. Instead, we were supposed to keep quiet about it, am I right?

Scarlet: I'm not gonna counter your sarcasm, but I understand that we're getting a bit off-topic, like you said.

Xander: You see?

Scarlet: Yeah...sorry Xander. I have to go now.

Xander: *sigh*

Scarlet: I'll tell you what Ryoma thinks about you, when we meet again, alright? Promise!

* * *

 **(A Rank)**

Scarlet: Xander! Just the man I was looking for.

Xander: Just the woman I was trying to seek!

Scarlet: Hey there, save the romantics for later buddy. I gotta fill you in on little secret.

Xander: It better be about Ryoma or else I won't be interested.

Scarlet: Had a chat with the big guy Ryoma. He told me how he felt about you now and prior to the treaty.

Xander: Give it to me.

Scarlet: Okay. In the past, he said that you were a skilled fighter. Dangerous and cruel, but gifted.

Xander: *nods*

Scarlet: He said although he did not agree with you, a tiny hint in his mind saw Nohr keeping Corrin safe. Ryoma was upset that you guys kidnapped his sister.

Xander: It had a purpose, just as everything else we do. Carry on.

Scarlet: Now, Ryoma respects you more, if you weren't already aware that Nohr and Hoshido are no longer at each other's throats.

Xander: Hm. Good. Thank you!

Scarlet: Anytime!

Xander: Want to head outside? I have commendable opinions for Ryoma as well.

Scarlet: A walk outside would be healthy for us. Sure, why not?


	38. Chapter 38

**Laslow and Kagero**

 **(C Rank)**

Laslow: Ah. Someone I haven't bothered yet.

Kagero: Um, excuse me?

Laslow: You heard nothing.

Kagero: Oh, okay then. I'll be heading back to my seat then.

Laslow: Goddammit!

Kagero: What? What? Something on me?!

Laslow: N-No. Please, keep your voice down.

Kagero: Why did you say that?

Laslow: It's just...you are SO beautiful.

Kagero: Ngh. *shakes head in disgust*

Laslow: What? Is there something on ME?

Kagero: No. Be quiet.

Laslow: Oh.

Kagero: I heard that so many times. It won't work on me!

Laslow: I'm not plotting anything, dear. I swear!

Kagero: What business do you have with me?

Laslow: None. Eh, actually, I wanted to start business with you!

Kagero: Fine. Be here tomorrow. In this exact spot. Don't be late! *leaves*

Laslow: Oh yes! Score for Laslow.

* * *

 **(B Rank)**

Kagero: You're here. Let's get started then.

Laslow: Can we introduce ourselves first?! We're in no rush. I'm Laslow. Dashing, charming, and handsome.

Kagero: The name's Kagero. Lord Ryoma's trusted retainer. I never fail to impress Ryoma.

Laslow: A retainer? You are a retainer too? I serve Lord Xander!

Kagero: Great. We should have a two-on-two spar sometime.

Laslow: I'd love that, gorgeous.

Kagero: Stop with the empty flattery already...?

Laslow: Empty?

Kagero: ...Time's ticking. We're on a schedule here!

Laslow: What's first on this date, milady?

Kagero: First, we set up two stands and place these artifacts on top of the stand. Then we attract customers who want to buy. Then profit.

Laslow: That's really boring.

Kagero: Want to help or not?

Laslow: I probably should, to get to the interesting part.

* * *

 **(A Rank)**

Kagero: We only managed to get a few customers.

Laslow: The artifacts are looking pretty. Pretty like you.

Kagero: ...

Laslow: Who painted these?

Kagero: *blushes*

Laslow: Miss, did you—did you paint these?

Kagero: *shyly nods head*

Laslow: I'm impressed!

Kagero: You are?

Laslow: This is the work of a truly talented artist. I never knew you were an artist. What kind of art do you prefer?

Kagero: I don't mind any of them, actually.

Laslow: Versatile type, eh? Looking good. The art I meant.

Kagero: Thank you. I did not create these; I just painted over it.

Laslow: It came to be a great result regardless.

Kagero: Thank you, Laslow. It even brightens my day to hear that from someone, being you.

Laslow: Heh, you're welcome mil—HEY. "Being you"? What's the meaning of that?

Kagero: *laughs* Nothing. Don't overthink it, alright? *pats Laslow's shoulder*

Laslow: Until next time.

* * *

 **(S Rank)**

Laslow: Hey there, Kagero.

Kagero: Laslow! I-

Laslow: I brought you a present. Here, have it! It's yours.

Kagero: Is this...?

Laslow: You know it is. A special piece of art.

Kagero: *smiles* It looks...

Laslow: ...

Kagero: Strange. Did you do this?

Laslow: ..Okay. You got me in a bind. I did paint that.

Kagero: You are a great painter.

Laslow: It came out hideous, milady.

Kagero: I appreicate the effort. Thank you once again.

Laslow: It's what I do.

Kagero: I got you something too.

Laslow: Sorry to cut your speech short, but I bought you a ring.

Kagero: For me? Thank you Laslow. It's really nice.

Laslow: Will you marry me?

Kagero: *blushes deeply* Yes.

Laslow: That wasn't so bad now was it?

Kagero: I suppose not.

Laslow: I was talking to myself.

Kagero: Oh, haha. Sorry.

Laslow: It's all good. So, is this official?

Kagero: Something tells me you have a good intention this time, so yes. Consider it final.

 **[End of Support Dialogue]**


	39. Chapter 39

(Corrin, Kamui, Ryoma and Xander break in the Record Hall and spots Hans and Iago)

Corrin: They're alive!

Kamui: What are you two doing in here?

Iago: Y-You can't see us! We're an illusion.

Xander: Hello Mr. Iago!

Hans: It's Xander! Hmph. He's gone soft.

Xander: *sigh*

Hans: I thought you were our friend. A loyal man to King Garon.

Xander: Seems you two weren't.

Kamui: That's why Garon killed you...or did he?

Iago: Yes, he did. Garon did not know I am capable of ressurecting.

Hans: Sorry, but we have to cut this conversation short.

 _(Iago and Hans fade away right before their eyes)_

Corrin: We're going to need to invest in a lock! Seriously!

Kamui: I guess we need to stock these logs back into their proper places now.

Ryoma: What the-

Xander: What is it Ryoma?

Ryoma: They were reading our logs!

Kamui: Of course they were...

Corrin: Kamui! I told you to hide them. They're very personal!

Kamui: Yeah? What about mine!?

Corrin: ...Oh. Sorry!

Kamui: *nods*

Xander: Hm.

Corrin: I am interested in reading the other support logs.

Kamui: Ha. Read my mind.

Ryoma: Eh em. Invasion of privacy?

Xander: Agreed.

Kamui: Aw, c'mon! I know you are interested to see what's in store for you. All of us are!

Xander: No thank you.

(Xander turns to leave but reluctantly turns back around and lifts his head up)

Xander: Maybe a little peek.

Ryoma: Let's speed this up, people.

 _(Corrin shuts the door and locks it. The four heroes randomly searches each scroll, containing supports until they find a few interesting ones)_

Kamui: Hey. This one says Corrin and Kamui.

(Kamui tries to open it, her face expressing strange happiness but it won't open)

Kamui: How lovely. This one's stuck.

Corrin: *falsely grins* Might want to place that one back.

(Ryoma and Xander share a laugh)

Kamui: Ew, gross.

Corrin: Hello? No offense?

Kamui: Yeah, that.

(Kamui places that mysterious scroll back into place)

Corrin: Let's not read that one.

Ryoma: Okay, enough with the script reading! Can we get out of here already? We're boring ourselves...

Xander: Can't say I didn't agree with you there, Ryoma!

(Ryoma and Xander make way towards the Record Hall's exit to leave, with Corrin and Kamui following shortly after locking up)

Xander: Locked and secure. So, what's next guys?

Ryoma: Well, Azura's taking time to get in better shape. Garon's uh...

Xander: Hm.

Ryoma: Sorry.

Corrin: We're basically done!

Kamui: Ah, I hope we are.

(A dark portal appears outside of the Record Hall, right in front of them)

Corrin: Ah, WHAT NOW?

(Two kids sprint from out of the portal)

Kana: Finally!

Corrin: ...?

Kana: Oh, right. Hi Papa!

Kamui: You have a child?

Corrin: I guess I do.

Kana: Dad, don't be silly. It's me Kana!

Corrin: Oh.

(Kana begins to cry)

Corrin: N-No! Don't cry.

Xander: *sigh* What do you want neice?

Ryoma: Xander? She's actually MY neice.

Xander: Me and Corrin go way back.

(Ryoma sighs heavily while Corrin comforts his daughter)

Corrin: What are you doing here? Also, why is he being so quiet?

(Corrin points his sword at the kid next to Kana)

Kana: You mean him? He's Kano.

(Kano lifts his head up, now in a brighter mood)

Kano: Hi, I'm Kano. Who are you?

Corrin: Corrin.

Kano: Cool! Is that my mother? Hi Mom!

(Kano rushes to Kamui and does a jumping bearhug towards her body)

Kamui: Hey.

Corrin: You have a son?

Kamui: Beats me.

Ryoma: So the children are here now?

Kano: Not all of them. There's alot in the other world.

Kamui: Son, tell me about this "other world."

(Kano places his index finger and thumb under his chin for a moment, then snaps his fingers)

Kano: It's very...modern.

Corrin: How modern?

Kano: Like almost, futuristic!

Kana: Yep.

Kamui: I see.

Kano: With the power held inside these blades we wield, it brought us here.

Corrin: The other world seems...dangerous. Correct?

Kano: The future you did not make it. You either.

Corrin: Wow. Is there a problem there?

Kana: Alot of problems! I don't think kids can handle it alone.

Kamui: Well little girl, we're here to aid you.

Kano: The other kids are still there. Only problem is—many of us got split up into who knows where!?

Ryoma: We can have our army look for them.

Kano: Good idea!

Kana: Ah, I DUNNO!

 _(Kana storms away from the group. Corrin follows her with caution)_

Corrin: Uh, excuse me? Daughter? What's the matter?

Kana: It's just...to be honest. I feel like you guys aren't ready yet.

(Kamui overhears their conversation and gets a tad bit offended)

Kamui: "We aren't ready yet?" Why? How!

Kana: *sniffle* In our world, almost everyone evolved. People carry guns now, even the bad guys! Swords can't beat a well-ranged gun!

Corrin: It's gonna be fine. Relax. We'll try our best.

Kana: I don't want you to die, Daddy.

Corrin: Aww.

(Corrin and Kana hug)

Corrin: Just stay by me and you'll be safe.

Kana: *sniffle* Okay.

(Kana wipes her tears then unsheathes her Yato)

Corrin: I'm going to gather the group up and then we'll get traveling. You two know a way back in the other world?

Kana: Sure. With our Yato blades.

Corrin: Prepare for the trip.

(Corrin gathers up the whole army and explains the situation briefly with help from Ryoma and Xander)

 **[Nation-Dividing Bridge]**

Leo: Another adventure? Hahahah. Count me in!

Elise: New world? New ways to play! *giggles*

Kamui: Brother, sister. Focus. Your children are in there.

Kano: Actually, the males are the dominant parents in that world. Mama's the only dominant female parent...and someone else. *points to Kamui*

Kamui: Am I? *laughs*

Corrin: Where should we go first?

Kano: There's two specific places to check immediately. They're called "Corrupted Hoshido" and "Corrupted Nohr" to outsiders. To us, they are Hoshido and Nohr.

Ryoma: I assume us adults are all...

Kana: Mhm. *lowers head*

Kano: There's bad news and "BAD" news. A war is still going on down there. You all just aren't in it.

Kana: Anymore.

Niles: Color me surprised.

Camilla: Don't worry, we're not falling for the same mistakes again.

Hinoka: Anything else we should know?

Kana: Many forms of magic died off there, even healing. In fact, outsiders trying to heal using a staff won't work. Now, guns, daggers, knives, grenades are the common weapons there nowadays.

Odin: Really? Sounds awesome!

Hinata: You bet.

(Odin and Hinata perform what is known as a "brofist")

Leo: Odin.

Takumi: Hinata.

Odin and Hinata: Sorry!

Corrin: Everyone, be careful.

?: Goodbye.

(Everyone directs their attention to the opposite side of the bridge to spot a frail, critically-healthed songstress)

Azura: *waves*

Corrin: Oh. That's right! Azura! Would anyone like to stay behind to watch over her?

Shura: I'll do it.

Reina: You'll be missing out on all the fun killing we'll be doing.*grins*

Shura: I know that, sweetheart. I offered.

Corrin: You got it.

(A bald-headed man and a child appears before the group)

Fuga: Hello Corrin. Kamui. I shall offer to watch over her.

Shura: Come join the party, buddy!

Corrin: Shura and Fuga will watch her. Everyone else, c'mon!


	40. Chapter 40

_(Everybody appears to have went through the portal, into a new, modern world just as Kana and Kano had promised. Corrin's group are obviously sticking out from the usual)_

Corrin: Wow. Where do we start?

Kana: This is the daytime. It won't be super bright later on, so we'd best be looking for the other children before we won't be able to look.

Corrin: Why?

Kana: A night in this world, it gets super dark. The sky starts out indigo after dusk, and forms into different colors.

Corrin: That won't stop us, daughter! Matter of fact, should we all even split up?

Kamui: We might have to. This place is way too big!

Ryoma: I agree.

Corrin: Fair deal. Kana, where do you suppose would be our meeting point in case of emergency?

Kana: Hahaha, by this portal sillly.

Xander: Um, no. This portal won't run on forever. As big and noticeable as it is, it will disable if left unattended.

 _(Kana frowns)_

Kana: Right. Forgot to mention that.

Odin: Well. Whaddaya waitin' for leader? Let's DO THIS ALREADY! I wanna meet my child already!

Kamui: Odin. Calm down. Please.

Odin: Fine.

Corrin: We'll split into 4 groups. Me, Kamui, Ryoma and Xander. All of you are free to follow whoever, just keep up and don't get lost.

Scarlet: It'll be hard to choose between any of you guys. All of you are so great.

Xander: Hahaha, really...?

Scarlet: It's decided. Make some room, Xander. I'm coming along!

Xander: ...

(After all of the groups are formed, each group heads along in a different direction)

 **[Corrin's Path]**

Corrin: Say, Kana? What is this place called?

Kana: Oh. I don't know, father. No one ever tells me anything here. All they do is ignore me and carry on with the killing.

Corrin: Who? Killing what?

Kana: (whispers) The bad guys.

Corrin: Oh. Any around?

Kana: Could be.

Corrin: (whispers) Move along quietly, group.

Felicia: *whistles*

Corrin: (whispers) That means you too!

Felicia: Starting...now!

Corrin: Yeah, let's go with that.

(Corrin's group moves along, swiftly and discreetly, following Kana into a factory)

Corrin: What is this?

Keaton: Hey, it looks like one of those smithys we have in Nohr Castle.

Corrin: Accurately.

Kana: It's actually a factory. Some of the others are in there. Held captive. Working!

Corrin: W-Why?!

Kana: They've been captured.

Nyx: Oh boy.

Keaton: NYX! Hey! Didn't know you came along with us.

Nyx: Pfft. This WAS the best group to follow. The other groups were rowdy enough, surprisingly.

Corrin: Thank for Nyx. For the compliment.

Nyx: You're welcome.

Corrin: Y'know. Something told me you were a gifted soldier. From the day we've met.

Oboro: Shut up.

Keaton: W-Woah. Who are you? Why did you say that?

Oboro: Duh. Takumi's retainer. From Hoshido.

Corrin: Nice of you to join us and all, but I highly recommend you not talk to your leader this way. I'll make this one an exception.

(Oboro turns to face the other way, then makes her iconic death stare while folding her arms)

Felicia: Rude!

Keaton: Wonder why she joined this group.

Oboro: *sigh* Takumi ordered me to take a break from working for him. I figured the only way I'd do that is to join a different group. Here I am.

Orochi: Good. I thought I was the only Hoshidan here.

Oboro: Orochi? You joined this group? What about Ryoma's? His group was FULL of Hoshidans. Where you belong, y'know?

Orochi: I need a break from Hoshidans, to be honest.

Corrin: Nothing wrong with that.

Oboro: Don't any of you Nohrians speak to me either!

Keaton: Okay.

Oboro: WHAT DID I SAY?!

Keaton: AH! IT'S THE DEATH STARE!

(Keaton runs ahead of the group)

Nyx: Really?

(Corrin facepalms)

Corrin: Kana, do you see them anywhere?

Kana: Not really.

(Corrin looks beyond the conveyor belts to a flight of stairs and a doorway)

Corrin: Oh! Up there.

Kana: Good call.

Nyx: Be careful.

Felicia: I was just going to say that.

Nyx: Of course you were. *grins*

Orochi: Hahaha, good one Nyx. I get it. She loves to impress Corrin so much.

Felicia: *blushes*

Corrin: Girls. Settle this later.

Oboro: Who's opening that door up there?

Niles: I will.

Nyx: N-Niles?

Felicia: You were here the whole time?

Niles: Hey, I'm like a tiger. I strike when the time is right.

Felicia: Pretty sure all tigers don't do that.

(The group proceeds between the conveyer belts and to the staircase with the door which Niles volunteered to open)


	41. Chapter 41

(Now, in Kamui's group they follow her son Kano into an abandoned skyscraper. The building is tall and shiny from the inside and out. The skyscraper appears to be in bad condition. Some of the _windows_ from the top floors drop to the ground)

Benny: We should proceed with caution.

Kamui: Woah. What is that?

 _(Kamui points to an elevator, which none of them have ever seen in their unevolved, anti-modern world)_

Kano: I don't know. One day me and my friends were playing with it. Strange machine. It made them disappear.

Kamui: How did they vanish, son?

Kano: Well, Percy pressed a bunch of buttons on it. He slammed his fist on it, then out of nowhere the door closed. It sounded like he was going up.

Kamui: Hm. Okay, he's an easy find. We'll just go up then!

Kano: Watch out.

Kamui: For what?

Kano: If we get stuck...

(Kamui hugs Kano to comfort him, while trying to start the elevator. Everyone else is squirming around)

Silas: Nghh. No...space...

Kamui: Silas?

Silas: Hi. *smiles*

Kamui: Joined my group, huh?

Silas: Yes I did. Can't leave you out here alone.

Kamui: Hah, you left Corrin!

Silas: I know, but it was for you.

(Kamui and Silas hug with Kana in the middle, and then lean in a bit closer until more squirming stops the moment)

Hayato: Nuh uh. No. None of that. Not while I can't breathe as it is!

Kamui: Wow, he joined MY group.

Hayato: Excuse me, princess.

Kamui: Yes. I am Princess Kamui from the kingdom of Nohr!

(Kamui and Silas share a laugh, but not even Hayato can understand why)

Hayato: *frowns* Fuga, are you in here?

Silas: You don't remember? He stayed home to care for Azura.

Hayato: Oh. Right...

Kamui: Guess you have to find a new friend now.

(Kamui and Silas joke around with Hayato, before apologizing)

Hayato: *shrugs shoulders* Mmkay.

?: Squirt.

Hayato: Hey, is that-

(Hayato recognized that voice, much to his annoyance)

Azama: Hey little buddy.

Hayato: Rgghhhh! Ahhh!

(Hayato crawls to a corner and kicks the elevator walls)

Azama: Hey! Now now! Behave yourself.

Kamui: Hayato, he's right. As for you Azama, don't provoke him! Or I'll share the news to Hinoka.

Azama: Eh, couldn't care less.

Kamui: (whispering to Silas) These retainers sure are disrespectful...

(Setsuna jumps up behind Kamui and Silas, startling them)

Setsuna: Lady Kamui, although I'm from Hoshido and you are a Nohrian, I'd never disrespect you!

Kamui: Thank you. At least someone's respectful in here besides me, my son and Silas.

Elise: Ugh. Is this elevator going to OPEN?

Kamui: Elise. I didn't see you there. This was the quietest you ever were.

Elise: I know. No one to play with in here. Not even Hayato won't play with me.

Hayato: "Not even Hayato"? What's that supposed to mean?!

(Hayato grows offended, scratching his head and adjusting his attire)

Elise: *giggles*

Kamui: Is this elevator gonna open or what-

(As soon as Kamui says that, the elevator magically opens)

Silas: Let there be light!

(Kamui and the rest scatter out, huffing and puffing for air)

Kamui: Hm.

(They all notice that the room they came in is one huge hallway, with rooms spanning across. It appearrs they are in a hotel area, built into the skyscraper)

Silas: This feels out of place.

(Silas twists the knob from a random hotel room, opening the door. The room is empty. Silas flicks the light on)

Silas: Wow. Cool!

Kamui: Light.

(Kamui walks into the room, amazed. Elise follows her, running into the room to jump on the bed as it were a trampoline)

Elise: He said it felt out of place? Well, I feel IN PLACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Elise jumps on the bed repeatedly)

Elise: Weeeeeeeeee!

Kamui: Everyone, start checking the rooms. We have to find Kano's friends.

Kano: I sure hope they aren't the "D" word. Dead. *shivers*

(Silas pats Kano on the head gently)

Silas: I'm sure they're okay. Who knows? Maybe my daughter is here, well and alive!


	42. Chapter 42

(Ryoma's group walk further ahead into a beach area)

Ryoma: This reminds me of that place we went to...

Hinoka: Sure does.

Takumi: It's getting kind of dark. Are we the only ones outside?

(Takumi notices the lack of activity, let alone sound besides wind flowing between the trees far away)

Ryoma: Hey Scarlet? You know what time—oh. *sigh*

Hinoka: What's the matter, brother? Miss her? Away with Xander?

Takumi: Just the twoooo of them? Huh?

Ryoma: Not helping Takumi.

(Ryoma regains focus)

Ryoma: We are going to head foward to find somewhere to stay. Alright soldiers?

Saizo: Yes sir.

Laslow: Whatever you say, big boy.

Ryoma: Er. Who?

Laslow: I'm Xander's retainer. Cool to get to know you.

Ryoma: Same.

Saizo: ...

Saizo: Where's Kagero?

(Ryoma observes the whole army. No sight of Kagero)

Ryoma: Oh? She's probably with one of the other groups?

Saizo: Hm. Weird. She usually never leaves our side, Lord Ryoma.

Ryoma: Odd indeed.

Hinoka: Listen, don't take this the wrong way Ryoma but- I don't have my retainers either. You don't see me distracted, do you?

Ryoma: No.

Hinoka: Okay. It's best not to worry about them for now.

Ryoma: Alright Hinoka. I'll take your advice.

Takumi: No Oboro. No Hinata. I don't even have my retainers either!

Hinoka: I'm sure my retainers are causing a ruckus wherever they are, so it's even.

(Ryoma directs the group into a large nearby cabin)

Ryoma: This will do.

Hana: They even have weapon sheaths!

(Hana and Subaki sheath their weapons along one of the cabin walls)

Gunter: They even have this strange object.

(Gunter picks up a shotgun)

Kaden: Woah. What's that fella?

Gunter: I don't know. Reminds me of a cannon on the go.

Kaden: What does it do?

Gunter: I'm unsure. Maybe we could test it out.

Kaden: Outside. Of course. Don't want to ruin the carpet in here. That's where YOURS TRULY will rub his fur.

(Gunter looks around)

Kaden: Me. ME.

(Kaden and Gunter head outside)

Gunter: Here it goes.

(Gunter points the shotgun towards the woods nearby, then pulls the trigger. Numerous crows fly away. Noise can be heard in a treehouse close to the cabin)

Gunter: I did not even see that treehouse nearby. Should we look in there?

Kaden: Well. Gentlemen first. Hahaha, of course, silly me.

Gunter: One- are you talking to yourself? Two- I'm too old to climb.

Kaden: Fine. I'll do it. Back me up!

(Kaden climbs up the ladder connected to the treehouse and climbs inside. Inside, there lies a few kids inside sleeping bags, hiding for their lives)

Mysterious Voice 1: Who's that?

Kaden: It's Kaden. Dropping in to say hello.

Mysterious Voice 2: Kaden? That's my daddy's name!

(Selkie springs up from out of the tent and hugs her father)

Kaden: Kay. So they're the good guys.

(One by one, the kids slowly exit their bags)

Shiro: Oh. Asugi, wake up.

Asugi: I'm up, I'm up now.

Selkie: Yay. Let's go home.

Kaden: We won't be anytime soon. Gotta find the others!

Selkie: *frowns* Aw. *growls*

Kaden: Easy girl. Come on, everyone! Follow me. If you want to meet your parents.

Asugi: Ugh. Why should we? You could be a predator or something!

Shiro: Yeah! This is the first time I agree with you on something.

Selkie: Hey! That's my daddy you are all talking about!

(Shiro, Asugi and the other kids ready their weapons, until Ryoma suprisingly enters the treehouse)

Ryoma: Put them down. NOW!

(The children do as told)

Ryoma: Hm. Shiro?

Shiro: Oh. Hey dad. Sup.

Ryoma: What?

Shiro: You know? What is up?

Ryoma: Ah. Nothing at the moment, except looking everywhere for you. I was worried big time!

Shiro: Oh, really? Didn't even come here a long time ago to look for me. Saddening.

Asugi: As is.

Ryoma: Of course I didn't. I put you in this specific world, when it wasn't corrupted as it is now.

Shiro: I thank you for it. I really do. It's just-

(Everyone in the treehouse make their way to the treehouse)

Reina: Hello children.

Asugi: Hey there. (whispers) Hope I don't run into my dad.

(Saizo appears from nowhere)

Asugi: Ugh. I KNEW he'd be here!

Saizo: Watch your tone, young boy. You really remind me of your mother.

Asugi: Who is my mother?

(Saizo raises his head and goes into though)

Saizo: Hm. Correct. Who? I don't remember being in love...

Asugi: Oh. It was the future you. The one that died.

Saizo: Well, can you remember?

Asugi: Drawing a blank, old timer.

Saizo: Don't call me old.

(Saizo continues to instruct Asugi while the other kids search for their parent)

Laslow: Yup. She's here alright. I can smell her perfume.

Soleil: You're righty!

(Soleil hugs Laslow)

Laslow: Hey there Soleil. Wow, you've grown! Much like the other kids.

Soleil: Heheheheh. Time flows differently here, didja know?

Laslow: Oh right. Where are my manners?

Ryoma: Better go meet up with the other groups now that we've got the kids.


	43. Chapter 43

**[Corrin's Path]**

Niles: Purr. *purrs*

Corrin: Niles, no time for jokes. C'mon, you have to move.

Niles: It wasn't a joke. I always do that.

 _(Niles opens the upstairs factory doors slowly and the group moves in, confronting another group)_

Corrin: Woah!

Felicia: They're not conscious!

Oboro: Apparently.

(Corrin runs up to a fellow child of the future and pats them on the back)

Forrest: W-Who...are you?

Corrin: We're your only hope.

Forrest: I love factories. Please! Don't take me out of here.

(Another kid slowly raises their head and begins to speak)

Nina: True. The guards wouldn't like that.

(Nina finishes her sentence, then glares at Niles and lowers her head and covers her face with her hands)

Nina: Ugh. Is that my dad?

Niles: No "hey daddy?" "How are you?" Nothing?

Nina: No.

Niles: Wow, you truly are the work of a successful outlaw, and that is me.

Nina: Finally came to check up on me?

Niles: Actually, care to let me explain?

Nina: You can try.

Niles: We're from the past. The man you once known and HATED, died.

Nina: How do you know?

Niles: Corrin's daughter told us.

Nina: You mean, Kana's with you?

Kana: I am. Nina, listen. You and the rest of them must come with us.

Nina: I like the scenery here better.

Kana: Please! It's not safe to be here anymore. Eventually, we will be killed.

Corrin: This is your life on the line.

Nina: Nope. No exceptions.

(Nina folds her arms then turns her back)

?: HEY! What is goin' on in there?!

(A guard calls out to everyone upstairs)

Nina: Oh no.

(Corrin's group begins to leave through a window and a wooden ladder)

Nina: They have a...I can't stay here. Guys, get up! GET UP!

(Nina wakes the rest of the children up and carries them with the help of Corrin's allies. Once they are all outside, Corrin locks the window shut)

Forrest: Oh my. That was close.

Nina: We were so dead.

Niles: Nina?

Nina: Dad, they had a gun!

Niles: A gun?

Nina: Yeah, a gun.

Niles: And that is...?

(Nina slowly explains the meaning and concept of a gun)

Niles: We don't have those from where we lived.

Nina: *scoffs* Well then, you all sure are lucky.

Forrest: We didn't wanna be shot to death.

Nina: Which means, WE ARE FREE! YEAH!

(Nina keeps shouting random chants)

Niles: Nina, be quiet!

Nina: Oops. Sorry.

Corrin: It's fine, I suppose.

(Just then, Ryoma's crew comes up to Corrin's group)

Ryoma: Corrin.

Corrin: How was it?

Ryoma: Couldn't be any better. I found Shiro, my son.

 _(Shiro waves to Corrin)_

Corrin: Ah. Good. We also found some future children.

Felicia: Problem is, lots of them are unconscious.

Ryoma: Oh. Gunter? Have that weapon with you?

(Gunter presents the shotgun he picked up)

Nyx: Think it'll be loud enough?

Ryoma: Only one way to find out.

(Ryoma fires it in a random direction. The children begin to regain consciousness)

Keaton: There we go.

Velouria: Dad?

Keaton: Give me a hug!

(The two wolfskins reunite)

Soleil: Wow, you were still asleep?

Velouria: It wasn't sleeping, woman.

Saizo: I'll say- mission accomplished.

Odin: Hey, that's my daughter!

Ophelia: Woo!

 _(Odin tickles Ophelia)_

Corrin: Hahahah. Adorable.

Kiragi: Father!

(Kiragi hugs Takumi)

Takumi: Son!

Corrin: Great. Let's bring you guys home. We'll come back for Kamui and Xander's group.

(At this point, Corrin and Ryoma's crew temporarily returns to their world from the past to bring the children home)


	44. Chapter 44

**[Xander's** **Path]**

Xander: *sigh* Are we truly getting anywhere with this search?

Camilla: Cheer up Xander. Soon, we'll find my favorite nephew-your son. Hahahah.

Leo: "Favorite?" Um, my son isn't good for you then, Camilla?

Camilla: Leo...

Leo: Why am I getting worked up on that? Who cares? Ahahahah!

Camilla: You sure have strange humor.

Scarlet: Hey, Camilla was it? Where's the little girly with ya?

Camilla: Elise. Oh, she's not here. Joined another group.

Xander: It's for the better.

Camilla: Xander, how could you?

Xander: I meant without Elise, we don't have to babysit.

Camilla: Much better.

Leo: Rgghh, see anyone?

(The Nohrians look around)

Camilla: No.

Kagero: Sorry to interrupt, but um, look ahead.

(Kagero points to a bruised-up castle. It appears to be Nohr Castle from the future)

Xander: That is, Corrupted Nohr.

Scarlet: What's so corrupted about it?

(Future Garon exits the castle and is seen lowering the bridge that leads to the castle)

Camilla: Garon?

Leo: He's not dead...but we are? How?

Xander: Take a closer look.

(Xander closely observes "Future Garon")

Xander: The armor of a prince! I know who that is now. I know!

Scarlet: Keeping a girl in suspense now are we? Tell us.

Peri: We're dying to know!

Kagero: I'm not dying, but I am a bit curious.

Xander: That man has the armor of a prince. It's Garon's son.

Leo: Son? I thought only you and I were—

Xander: Another son. With another woman.

(Izana jumps up out of nowhere)

Izana: Let's call him Garondorf!

Xander: Garondorf?

Leo: Really?

Izana: I don't know, it came to me.

Jakob: Well, are we going in?

Xander: I can hear feint high-pitched voices in there. Might be children, so yes Jakob. We might need my sister. Camilla, you and your retainers are capable of handling that, are you?

Camilla: *nods*

Xander: We don't have much time. Tell Kamui and her group to follow along, and most importantly, get a move on.

(Xander's group moves ahead with caution while Camilla, Selena, and Beruka go after Kamui's group)

 **[Original World/Back to the Past]**

Keaton: We're home!

Corrin: You children are free to wander around. Not too far off either.

(The children all leave, except Shiro and Kana)

Ryoma: You two should stay with us.

Corrin: We gotta go get my other friends.

Shiro: That's so booorriing, but ah. Guess we have to. Some of the others are in there, including MY friends!

 **[Kamui's Path/Back to the Future World]**

Silas: Gee, I hate this world. No sense of direction.

(Arthur begins to shout out of nowhere)

Arthur: PERCY! Son? Where might you be?!

Effie: Arthur, scream a little quieter please. So we all won't be spotted by the enemy.

Arthur: Ah, Effie. Don't be silly. There's no one around!

(Enemy soldiers equipped with guns appear from behind the hotel walls)

Hayato: REALLY?

Azama: Yes. Really Arthur?

Arthur: *gulps*

Azama: It's his horrible luck. Ugh. Lady Kamui, what's the plan?

Kamui: *unsheathes Yato*

(The soldiers cock their guns and place their feet firmly on the ground)

Kamui: (whispers) We surrender.

Silas: W-What?

Kamui: (whispers) It's all in the plan.

(The group slowly raises their hands up into the air and follows the soldiers. The soldiers appear to be generic soldiers from their world, only with guns, grenades and tazers)

Soldier 1: Surprised we didn't shoot em'!

Soldier 2: Do you want to get fired? I think not. Keep moving.

(Every ally that came with Kamui is dragged into the future prison)

Azama: Wow, now we know how it feels to be a lowlife.

Elise: They had alotta things.

Kamui: They could of took one of us in and tortured us. Glad it didn't happen. Lucky I don't have my dragonstone with me today.

Elise: You never have your dragonstone. Haha, irresponsible much?

Kamui: It's just that—

(Selena and Beruka are thrown into the prison)

Kamui: You two?

Selena: Ah, hi.

Beruka: He has her!

Kamui: Who? Has "who"? Camilla?

Beruka: Yes. Future Garon.

Selena: Actually Beruka, it's not future Garon. It's—

Izana: Garondorf!

Selena: No, dummy. He's uh...um, he has no name. Wow.

Beruka: Camilla snuck into Future Nohr to free the children trapped in there.

Arthur: Truly the work of a brave, noble hero.

Kamui: Heh, that's our Camilla!

Beruka: Wait a sec, Xander's in there.

Selena: We still have to go save her. It's our job.

Beruka: Agh, this is the worst stealth mission ever. I'm going to do it without question!

(Beruka forgets that she has no wyvern)

Beruka: Wait, where's my wyvern?

Selena: Dunno.

Beruka: Rrrrrrr.

Selena: *laughs* Hahah, sorry.

Beruka: Quiet or I'll hurt you

Selena: Woah, what's that supposed to mean now?

Silas: Um, ladies. We have a breaking and entering to commence.

Kamui: Anyone know how to free us out of here?

(Benny twists the prison cell bars into a shape with a huge opening. One by one, they all escape)

Elise: Gotta love this guy!

Benny: Thank you, Lady Elise.

(Elise hops onto Benny's shoulders and takes a seat)

Kamui: Where's Nohr?

Selena: Alllll the way over there.

(The group makes their way through various lands to reach Corrupted Nohr, the futuristic Nohr with the children held captive)

Kano: Strange. How all of them ended up from the skyscraper to in here.

(Kamui and Silas quickly observes the whole exterior of the castle from top to bottom)

Kamui: How are we getting in?

?: Throw them all up here!

(Xander waves from out of the window)

Kamui: Xander? Are you crazy? What if they fall?!

Xander: Trust me, they won't.

Silas: We have to trust him.

Kamui: *nods with a confident grin*

(The group begins to throw each other in the window. Everyone eventually makes it in somehow, only with minor injuries)

Kamui: Whew.

(They are accompanied by slow clapping)

Kamui: It's him!

Future Garon: Amusing. Jumping through the window of the great NOHR? Like a couple of courageous peasants?

Scarlet: Hey, we had to get in some way or another.

Future Garon: Good. We've been waiting to battle someone.

Kamui: Who are you?

Jakob: Yeah! Start speaking buddy, or we'll make your ending swift!

Future Garon: I am the son of Garon.

Xander: WHAT?

Son of Garon: You heard right.

Xander: This can't be. I am the son of Garon. Me and Leo. In fact, we are the only ones.

Son of Garon: No no no. You know how Garon is! Anyone who opposes him isn't fit to be of Nohrian royalty.

Xander: How dare you mock the royal family!

Son of Garon: You are no longer a part of Nohr. Let's think this through carefully.

Xander: Where is the Garon of this world?

Son of Garon: Hm. Let's just say, out of town.

Leo: This isn't a game!

Camilla: Where are the children?! I can hear their voices.

(Various heroes begin to clutch their weapons of choice)

Son of Garon: Easy now. I am no enemy. You all don't know me. I can tell.

Kamui: You need to start talking, mister. Or knowing you will be the second to last thing we'll do!

Son of Garon: Garon's daughter, eh?

Scarlet: Color me surprised, he has a sense of humor too.

Kamui: I'm losing patience.

Son of Garon: Kamui...you and Corrin... are so...similar yet...so different.

Kamui: Meaning?

Son of Garon: Just a minor thought.

(The son of Garon begins to open the door, releasing the children)

Percy: Dad!

(Percy hugs Arthur)

Arthur: *tears up* A beautiful moment, truly! *sniffles*

Beruka: *rolls eyes*

Selena: *grins*

Silas: Sophie!

(Silas reunites with Sophie)

Kamui: Hi there.

Sophie: Heyyy!

Son of Garon: I did you all a favor, it is only fair that you return the favor.

Camilla: What DO you want?

Son of Garon: I would like to see the old man again. One last time.

Kamui: I hate to break it to you, but he's not alive in our world either.

Son of Garon: It's fine. The body will do.

Leo: You want to reunite with Father's...dead body?

Son of Garon: Precisely so.

(Leo charges for Garon's son but the others hold him back)

Scarlet: Woah, easy there strategist.

Leo: I don't trust this guy! Something tells me he is off-putting.

Son of Garon: Leo. It's fine to be jealous of me. After all, I was the one who survived, as expected.

Leo: *groans* I warned you all.

Xander: Leo, relax.

Kamui: Children saved! What's up now?

Son of Garon: Return them to your world. Time for me to close up the castle.

Kamui: Coming with us?

Leo: KAMUI?

Kamui: Leo. You need to learn how to trust someone. My feeling's saying we can trust him.

Son of Garon: Please Leo. Brother! I am no enemy to any of you, nor Garon. I am merely third party.

Leo: Pfft. Okay.

Son of Garon: Thank you.

Xander: Grab your belongings.

Elise: Yayyy! New family member!

Son of Garon: Love the enthusiasm Elise!

Elise: Thank you, er...hm. I'll call you Gar.

Son of Garon: Gar? Like the name! I shall be forever known as Gar.

Camilla: *giggles* Wow.

Kamui: That was fast.

(Gar grabs anything valuable to him, and he and the rest travel back to the past, which is the original world)

 **[The Orignal World/Past/Nohr Castle]**

Ryoma: They're back.

Xander: Hello Ryoma.

Ryoma: Xander.

(Ryoma and Xander shake hands)

Gar: Everything looks simple. It's to be expected when traveling to the past.

Keaton: Hey, this is the past for you, home for many of us! By the way, your dad ever eat wolfskins?

Charlotte: (sarcasm) We're dying to know!

Gar: Heheheh, no. Not that I am aware of.

Keaton: Alright, keep it that way.

(Gar places his belongings down and glances into a mirror. Gar has a darker complexion than the other Nohrian royals, similar to Niles', wears armor similar to Xander and Leo's but black and indigo colored. Gar's voice is deeper than Xander and Leo's but more higher-pitched than Garon's. He has dark, jet black spiky hair similar to Corrin's hair but longer and slightly curls downwards. His weapon of choice is...)

Xander: Gar? Do you wield any weapons?

Gar: I do not. The Garon of my time did not allow me to use any. Never trained me either.

Xander: Today's your lucky day. I'll teach you the basics of swordsmanship.

Gar: Thank you Xander.

Xander: Not until I introduce you to Corrin first.


	45. Chapter 45

Gar: Corrin...

Xander: Uh, are you okay there?

Gar: I'm fine.

Xander: Well, what weapon are you interested in learning to wield?

Gar: Maybe this one.

(Gar picks up a spear from the weapon holder hung on the castle wall)

Gar: Hahahahahah.

(Gar swings the weapon around, smiling and hopping)

Xander: Seems fun.

Gar: My bad Xander. I never actually held one of these before.

Xander: You haven't?

Gar: No. Father never allowed me to come outside. In the future, he did. Then it all changed.

Xander: Reminds me of when Garon wouldn't ever let Corrin leave the castle.

Gar: Perhaps he tried to recreate the same thing with me.

(Elise comes from out of nowhere with her palm underneath her chin, intruiged by Gar's life)

Elise: How old are you?

Gar: About Corrin's age.

Elise: Ugh, another child older than me!

(Elise runs off)

Gar: That was odd.

Xander: Don't mind her.

(Corrin enters the room)

Xander: Corrin! This is Gar. Gar, this here's Corrin!

Corrin: Hello.

Gar: Hi.

(Gar waves shyly)

Corrin: So you're Gar, huh?

Gar: *nods*

Corrin: Leo told me all about you.

Gar: Oh really? What did he say?

Corrin: Ah y'know, things.

Gar: Hmph.

(awkward silence)

Xander: Gar, why don't we get you up and running? The training session? Me and you?

Gar: Yes.

(Gar and Xander exit the room)

Leo: Xander, I love you and all, but sometimes you are truly an idiot.

(Corrin becomes startled)

Corrin: Leo.

Leo: Corrin. *smiles*

(Leo stops smiling)

Leo: It's Gar.

Corrin: *pants* You kinda scared me.

Leo: I see that.

Corrin: What did you mean "Xander's an idiot?"

Leo: For trusting that mysterious runt. We don't even know who he is in the name of the Royal Family.

Corrin: It's better he stays our ally than a threat. After all of the commotion we dealt with, it's safe to say we all deserve a break.

(Felicia appears out of nowhere)

Felicia: It's okay, Leo! I believe you!

(Leo gets startled)

Leo: Ah. Please don't do that...

Felicia: Sorry. *laughs*

Leo: Thank you, Felicia. Since the rest of you all do not believe me, I will prove it.

Felicia: I'm with you Leo.

Leo: We'll form our own group. A group that proves Gar isn't our "new ally."

Corrin: I'm indifferent about this situation.

Leo: Not a surprise. Come on, Felicia.

Felicia: Mhm.

(Prince Leo and Felicia leave)

Kaze: Corrin? You okay in here?

Corrin: I'm fine Kaze. There's just a new, intense rivalry I feel is about to form.

Kaze: Huh? Who?

Corrin: Leo, and this new guy, Gar. Xander's supposed brother from the future.

Kaze: Hm.

Corrin: People are already taking sides to oppose one another. I have to end this!

Kaze: Wha-Why?

Corrin: Leo doesn't trust Gar.

Kaze: Do you trust him?

Corrin: I can't say—I haven't fully got to know Gar.

Kaze: Whatever happens, I am here to aid you all the way.

Corrin: Thank you...retainer.

(Kaze blushes)

Kaze: I love to hear that.

(Kaze bows his head then disappears, "ninja style")


	46. Chapter 46

(Leo and a bunch of others arrive at an enclosed area of Nohr Castle in the basement)

Leo: In here everybody.

(Everyone enters the room, then Leo locks the doors)

Leo: Hello, comrades, allies, acquaintances. I bought all of my close friends here to reveal Gar's true plans and intentions.

(Leo produces a hologram, screened onto the wall. It shows two well-known nations many of the characters reside. Leo then halts the hologram)

Leo: This here shows future Hoshido and future Nohr. If you were wondering, this is also the time where both nations were continuing to be at peace. Now, look!

(Leo resumes the hologram)

Leo: This shows Gar as future ruler of both nations. Just like Father would of love to do. But oh, what happens before all of this?

(Leo plays a part of a hologram where Hoshido and Nohr appear to once again be at war)

Leo: You see? This man is trying to start another war. Once he accomplishes that, both nations are now an easy target to conquer. I showed you all this only to help you get a better understanding of our friend Gar.

(Xander quietly peeks his head into the room window and unlocks the door)

Xander: Leo? What's this?

Leo: Oh. This is my little show, starring him.

(Leo points to the door, knowing Gar is behind it)

Gar: Er. Listen please...your world and mine are two completely different worlds.

Leo: So?

Gar: It's okay to judge me a little. I know, we are complete strangers...but what you are telling these people is huge.

Felicia: Yeah, we're going to expose you for the fraud you are!

Xander: WHAT is wrong with you guys? This is why no one wants to join this army. We never get any tourists or anything anymore. You drive them all away.

Leo: Who cares?

Xander: I do Leo, I do.

(Xander sighs deeply then walks off with Gar)

Leo: Time will tell.

Camilla: Leo? Prepared the diner room yet?

Leo: I don't know what you are talking about Camilla.

Camilla: The great Nohrian feast. It's the same day. Every year. Have you really forgotten?

Leo: No. Just a lot on my mind, and food isn't a part of it.

Camilla: You need to eat to grow up big and strong like Xander. Hahahah.

Leo: Way to make an overkill, sister. Please, leave me be.

Camilla: My apologies.

(Camilla and all the attendees who saw the hologram leaves, while Takumi enters)

Takumi: Hey Leo. I believe you too.

Leo: Thank you Takumi.

Takumi: I mean, seriously? Trusting a dude we just met is never the answer.

Leo: I need you and your retainers to help me. Explore Future—Corrupted Nohr. We have to see what Gar is up to.

Takumi: Hm. The future huh?

Leo: Um, yes. What I said.

Takumi: I suppose I can do that. That's the least we can do for all the times we've ever fought...

Leo: *nods*

Takumi: I'll go get my retainers now.

(Takumi fetches his retainers)

Hinata: Yo.

Oboro: *waves*

Leo: Hello there. I am in need of your aid. The new recruit is up to something. I can feel it. I'm not sure exactly what, though.

Oboro: Well, alright then. Let's get this over with.

Hinata: Sure.

Takumi: How are we gonna get there? To the y'know... (whispers) future?

Leo: Oh. Don't worry. My friend can help us out.

(Nyx appears from behind the curtains)

Takumi: What were you doing in there...? Uh, nevermind.

(Nyx creates the portal)

Nyx: There. I am in charge of this. Fair enough?

Leo: You are, yes.

(Leo's crew enter the portal)


	47. Chapter 47

(Corrin and a few others visit Hoshido Castle to check up on Azura)

Corrin: Azura.

Azura: Hello everyone.

Corrin: Are you alright? Can you walk now?

Azura: Possibly so.

(Azura tries to stand up, slowly taking steps away from the bed)

Azura: The condition is no longer critical.

Corrin: Yeah, but you aren't in fighting shape, not even adventuring shape!

Azura: You're right.

(Azura lies back down)

Xander: Azura? I bought you a gift.

Azura: Thank you.

(Azura shakes the wrapped-up present box Xander gave her)

Azura: What's in it?

Xander: It's a special surprise.

Azura: Whatever it is, it smells great.

Corrin: Okay. Now we have to go. Come on Xander.

(Corrin and Xander leave the room)

Corrin: Okay, now we should go check on Garon.

Xander: Hm...

Gar: Maybe you shouldn't bring me along.

Corrin: Why not? I thought you wanted to see him!

Gar: I kinda don't. You will regret bringing me.

Corrin: I have to bring you. Many of us soldiers barely ever see our parents.

(Corrin directs Gar and Xander into Garon's room. Once Corrin opens the room, the air is filled with silence. The only thing that can be seen is Garon's Bölverk lying on the ground)

(Xander speaks softly)

Xander: There he is.

Gar: It's him...my Father.

(Gar observes Garon's body from afar. Garon's body is rested on a bed)

(Gar's voice grows darker and deeper)

Gar: How dare you keep him in here!

Corrin: Huh?

Gar: Grrrr.

Corrin: I'll leave the two of you alone.

(Corrin exits the room. Xander tries to comfort Gar, who is mainly silent, besides the constant low-pitched growling)

Xander: Heheh. We might of found you a new weapon.

(Xander picks up the Bölverk)

Gar: Tch. What do I need that for?

Xander: You know. In case anything happens. Better to be ready for any fight. A battle can cost you your life.

Gar: That saying goes for you all too.

(Xander hands over the Bölverk to Gar)

Xander: I understand that, but you're just too unexperienced. Tension is rising. Expect the unexpected.

Gar: Let's stop it with the life lessons and get going already, brother.

(Gar motions Xander out of the room then rests the axe on his own shoulder while leaving with Xander)


	48. Chapter 48

Camilla: Knock knock.

Xander: Come in.

(Camilla enters Garon's Throne Room, in Nohr Castle)

Camilla: Can we talk?

Xander: Hahaha, you can tell me anything!

Camilla: It's about the Bölverk. You know, the one you irresponsibly gave Gar.

Xander: What? I did not—or did I?

Camilla: Yeah, you did. Whatever he does with it is your responsibility.

Kamui: Yeah.

(Kamui interrupts the conversation)

Kamui: If Gar wants to swing it around like a crazed maniac, it'll be you calming him down. Not us. We won't help either.

Camilla: It's harsh, I know but...a consequence is a consequence.

Xander: Deal! I'll deal with him myself IF he misuses his powers. You girls don't know how it is to wield such a divine weapon. *dusts off Siegfried*

Kamui: Um, hello? My Yato?

Xander: You happen to be one of the best warriors there is Kamui. I am well aware of the Yato's power.

Kamui: We're just worried for you, brother. No one wants that incident to happen again. From a while ago. With the glowing loot Takumi found.

Xander: ...Okay.

Camilla: Keep an eye on your little brother, alright? *laughs*

Kamui: This isn't funny.

Xander: I wonder where Leo is.

Kamui: Hm. Me too. A few people are gone as well.

Xander: He's up to something again, isn't he?

Camilla: When is he not?

(Selena and Beruka rushes into the room the Nohrian Royals are in)

Selena: News flash!

Beruka: A fire! In the castle. A cannon engulfed in flames has hit the castle.

Selena: Who do you all think it is this time?

Xander: Why don't we go take a look?

(Everyone rushes outside in front of Nohr)


	49. Chapter 49

Kamui: What on earth happened here?

(A disastrous sight can be seen, mentioned by Kamui. Much of the Nohrian castle exterior has been burned down and crumpled. Fires varying in height and intensity arose. Xander lowers down to his knees in shock)

Xander: H-How? Why?!

Elise: Our home!

Corrin: Elise, calm down. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise.

Elise: *sniffle* Okay.

(Elise's mood quickly brightens as expected)

Elise: Staying at the Hoshido residence would actually make me feel much better.

(Ryoma appears to be close by, answering Elise's suggestion)

Ryoma: There's only so much space and area a castle can withhold. I mean no offense, but there are too many of you Nohrians to comfortably invite you.

Camilla: We understand...

Takumi: Xander, we promise we'll help you the best we can possibly help.

Sakura: Yeah.

Xander: Thank you, kind warriors.

(Gar reveals himself from behind the Nohrian castle rubble)

Gar: You could always stay at my castle. Back in my world. Merely a suggestion. Take it as you will.

Camilla: Hm, why should we?

Gar: Ah, sometimes I happen to be very lonely in there. T'was why I am here.

Xander: Gar... please don't tell me...you caused this..?

Gar: Not necessarily. I can see fate. Fate told me that this would happen. I just didn't allow myself to bring you this terrible news of an event.

Ryoma: How could you? This is your family. Burning down their only HOME!?

(Hinoka places a hand on Ryoma's shoulder)

Hinoka: There there Ryoma.

Scarlet: Heh, you're a lil' too concerned.

(Ryoma unsheathes his Raijinto blade. Xander reluctantly unsheathes his divine Siegfried as well)

Gar: Take it easy, men. I'm no enemy, like Leo wants you to think.

Xander: Very funny. You are no brother to us, if you would go on and burn our home down. For what purpose? Hm.

Laslow: Explain yourself, fiend!

Peri: Yeah!

(Gar stares to the ground for a moment)

Gar: It's only out of love. Remember, many of you aren't alive in my world. I need you all to be better suited to live in my empty, dead world.

Kamui: You make it sound barren.

Gar: That is the point of my actions. I would like many of you to make a home at my world. The world where Father is in fact alive, but lost...

Elise: What do you mean lost?

Gar: Gone. Not to be present.

Corrin: You do realize we are all meant to be here, right?

Gar: Necessarily not. The land im my world is there for the taking. Nohr there is how it was here.

Xander: Guys, we don't have a choice. Our castle is nearly burned down, our land is ablaze. It's time...we go.

(Everyone exchanges odd looks)

Camilla: Wow, that's um..

Scarlet: Really sudden.

Gar: I am so sorry Nohrians. You were truly at home.

Xander: It's all good. We know what we must do.

(The Nohrians begin to gather their things and say their farewells)

Kamui: Corrin. Guess you're staying here, aren't ya?

Corrin: *nods* Sorry. Someone's gotta watch over Hoshido with my loving siblings.

Kamui: The same could be said for me and my brothers and sisters.

(Corrin and Kamui exchange a hug, breaking it up after Kana and Kano arrive)

Kana: Bye Kano! Send me some postcards! Tell me you're fine.

Kano: Hahaha, I will. Bye bye!

(Corrin and Kamui laugh)

Corrin: Postcards...?

(After the Nohrians are finished, they head into Gar's world, leaving the Hoshidans all alone with Hoshidan land and burned-down, used-to-be Nohrian territory)


	50. Chapter 50

**[Hoshido Castle - Lounge]**

(Corrin enters the huge room, filled with many Hoshidans and energy)

Corrin: *yawns* Aww, I never realized how much I missed them.

Hinoka: Corrin, it's only been one day.

Corrin: Ugh, now it's back to square one.

Takumi: To be fair, this was our original way of living...but I'm not gonna lie. (mumbles) I miss Leo.

Corrin: You what?

Takumi: Nothing Corrin, nothing.

Corrin: *grins*

Takumi: Corrin, please. Cut it out! Why won't you?

Corrin: Hahahah, sorry.

Takmui: Me and Leo were much alike. It's like being separated from your twin, know what I'm saying?

Corrin: ...Yes, I do.

(Corrin sighs and stares out the lounge windows)

Takumi: Oh yeah, like you and that girl, Kamui.

Corrin: I suppose so.

Takumi: Admit it!

Corrin: I admit it. Happy now?

Felicia: I'mmmmmmm baaaackk! Now you're back to ONE. SINGLE. RETAINER!

(Felicia strikes a happy pose)

Kaze: Two.

(Kaze appears behind Felicia)

Felicia: *groans*

Kaze: *grins* Didn't mean to upset you there.

Felicia: It's fine. I actually meant Flora and them but, whatever.

Ryoma: They're quite lonely without us as well. The Nohrians. Such a bond that wasn't meant to be broken.

Corrin: Well, to be on the bright side, at least they get to see Garon. Since he's still alive and all.

Ryoma: I shall host a big party to honor Nohr tonight. Mind helping me set up?

Hinoka: Right on.

(Hinoka, Ryoma and a few others leave)

Kaden: H-Hey! You guys wanna check on Nohr-kabob?

Felicia: You mean the burned down Nohr castle right?

Kaden: Boy, someone's slow to get the joke...

Felicia: *blushes* ...

Corrin: Neat idea to pass some time. C'mon then.

 **[Burnt Nohr Castle Remains]**

Corrin: Hm.

Hayato: Hff...pff...

(Hayato blows the air out of his face then stares to the ground)

Azama: What's wrong little fella?

Hayato: ...Benny. He was a cool dude. Why did he have to go TOO?

Azama: Don't know who that is.

Hayato: Wow, way to make me feel better, Azama the dumpling-for-brains!

Azama: Childish insults. Expected from you.

Hayato: C-Child?!

(Hayato and Azama bicker while the others observe the castle)

Corrin: (whispers) Wow Gar...

Felicia: We should totally clean this up.

Corrin: Tomorrow. Nohr shall be remembered tonight. Come on, the party's starting soon.


	51. Chapter 51

**[Party]**

Corrin: Wow, it looks so nice. I wish Azura was here to see this.

Saizo: But she isn't...sad.

Kagero: I know. Our master told us about how Azura sides by Corrin no matter what path he takes.

Corrin: Eh hm. The two of you aren't making me feel better at all. In fact, quite the opposite.

(Saizo smirks under his mask, which nobody can see him doing with his mouth covered)

Saizo: Bahh! We had no idea the leader's upset?

Corrin: Why don't you both join the party instead of bothering me?

Kagero: We thought you liked our company.

Corrin: I like welcoming company.

Saizo: Happy Corrin or sad Corrin, the truth is the truth.

 _(Saizo and Kagero walk away)_

Corrin: (whispers) I bet those two feel very accomplished.

(Ryoma walks up to Corrin)

Ryoma: Sorry if they upsetted you?

Corrin: No. It's fine.

Ryoma: I miss Kamui too. She was kinda like a second you, and that's hard to be considering you are a gifted, unique ally. Also, a brother.

Corrin: You have my thanks, but may I add in that this isn't only about Kamui! Xander, Leo, my sisters. The other Nohrians. It's hard to continue living life when the peak of our lives were...basically an adventure starring them.

Ryoma: You're blowing this out of proportion, Corrin. Hahahah.

(Ryoma snickers)

Corrin: ...

Ryoma: I apologize. Sweet roll?

 _(Ryoma offers Corrin a roll, which he declines)_

Ryoma: I have to ask a huge favor of you. Don't change your leadership ways because of the Nohrians leaving. Alright? I realize that Azura, Kamui, Xander were a huge loss to you now, but...

Corrin: That's it! I have to clear my mind of this. Off I go. Bye.

(Corrin walks away)

Ryoma: Retainers.

Saizo: Yes, Lord Ryoma.

Kagero: *nods*

Ryoma: Make sure Corrin is okay. I have to monitor this party more effectively. All this talking has made me slack off.

Kagero: You got it.

 _(The two ninjas run off)_

Ryoma: And they're off!


	52. Chapter 52

Corrin: Can I have your attention? Everyone?

(The party becomes quiet)

Corrin: In honor of Nohr, I hereby announce the commentation to begin. There is one last thing we all must do.

(Ryoma takes over)

Ryoma: Everyone, follow me outside.

(Eventually, the whole army of Hoshido end up outside, right by the remains of the land of Nohr's well-known Nohr Castle)

Corrin: You all will give your thanks to Nohr for all the cooperation they've done with us, and how far we've made it.

(Everyone forms a line to come up to the stage and speak their minds)

 **[Commentation]**

Ryoma: I'll start this off. It was an honor finally getting to know the good side of Nohr. I've come to realize not everyone is cold-hearted and out for vengeance. That's just about it.

Hinoka: Those Nohrians are a odd bunch. Sure, they can be thought of as evil at first, but we all got to see their true colors in the end. Even I have to say I miss them a little.

Sakura: ...Well...first I'll say that I appreciate the help they've given us...especially Kamui. She saved many of us...in the long run.

Ryoma: Thank you Sakura.

(Ryoma leads Sakura off the stage)

Takumi: Sakura, I was in front of you. You can't just cut me like that!

(Hinoka slaps Takumi on the back of his head)

Takumi: Ow! Nevermind, I'll speak. Not gonna lie to you, at first I thought Nohr would try to demolish us. Turns out, many of us would of never expected to actually befriend them with the two nations being completely different.

Scarlet: I'll make this simple. I love you Xander.

(Ryoma frowns, while groaning)

Scarlet: W-What? Did I say that out loud?

(Ryoma is still frowning)

Scarlet: What? A girl can't slowly develop a crush?

Ryoma: I guess that was your comment. Move along.

(Scarlet exits the stage)

Izana: Well, Nohr. Thanks! For all the parties we had, all the book clubs we've attended together. All the pies I've baked you, and you ate and-

Ryoma: T-That's enough, sir.

Izana: Hff...fine. Goodbye to Nohr. May luck be with you!*puckers lips*

(Laughter can be heard)

Ryoma: Next.

Fuga: I never got to know Nohr much, or even ventured out with them, but I'll say, good luck in the new world. Hopefully, they meet skilled warriors along the way.

Hayato: What? I'M not too skilled for ya, huh?

Fuga: Boy.

(Fuga pats Hayato's head and rubs his hair)

Hayato: D-Dad?

Fuga: Hahahah. Sorry Ryoma, I'll be moving along now.

Hayato: I'm next then. Bye Benny, bye Nyx. Bye Keaton. Not bye Silas, not bye Kamui, not bye Charlotte!

Ryoma: Uh, kid?

Hayato: Oh, my bad.

(Hayato runs off the stage, catching up to Fuga shortly)

Setsuna: Nohr! N stands for noble. O stands for original. H stands for honorable and the r is, um...er...Azama. Got an r word?

Azama: Relentless. Wait no, that was their former selves. Ah, whatever. They are a relentless band!

Setsuna: Done.

Azama: I'll be going next. Hm, Nohr sure is filled with hotheads, but in the end they knew what they were doing. I mean, look where we are now!

(Azama walks off the stage)

Hinata: Nohr has alot of cool people. You look here and there, and there's lots of people to train with. It's fun to think of all the possible matchups.

Oboro: Well, I have to admit, I really didn't like to work with those Nohrians but look how far working with one we once thought of as an enemy has gotten us.

Subaki: I guess I'll mention that Nohr is an excellent group to side with, when you take the time to learn their intentions.

Hana: Nohr has pushed my strength to a higher potential. Day by day, opposing them in the beginning somehow set the two lands together in the end. Couldn't be any more relieved.

Yukimura: Midway into our adventure, I saved Corrin and even the Nohrians a while back. I even trusted Corrin with them. I see Corrin made it out alive. I'm grateful it played out like this. Thank you Nohr.

Reina: All the killings we had. It was entertaining. Sure, the temple was a bit creepy, but surprisingly everyone made it out alive. A odd conclusion, but well played. Cheers to Nohr!

Kaden: Nohrians. Most of you are scary and all, but thank you for keeping us alive. That temple was our prison but you got us out!

Rinkah: I know, I know. I seem like a cold person. From my heart and the Flame Tribe's heart, thank you. Even for the rescue, thanks.

Orochi: Nohr had some really interesting soldiers. Who would of known their army is similar to ours? Anyhow, thanks to you Nohrians we are all here, and you are where you deserve to be. In a castle that's not burned down.

Kaze: Although you Nohrians might have come off as bad in the events of my life, I honor you all. You've earned a break from all of the pain and stress you've encountered. Trust me, we've learned it the hard way. The land of Nohr in this world will continue to live on. Thank you!

Saizo: Well? Corrin? Gonna speak?

(Saizo removes his mask, revealing his grinning face)

Saizo: I owe you an apology for coming off as a heartless-

Corrin: Thanks. I forgive you. Both of you.

Kagero: Thank you, leader.

(Corrin smiles and walks up to the stage)

Corrin: Nohr. How far have both lands come? All the fighting, kidnapping and betrayal done.

In the end, we developed a bond with one another. Many of us now treat each other like actual friends, siblings, and like human beings down the line.

What I'm trying to say is, Nohrians. You will be missed. Thank you. For all the help you've done! For all our allies you assisted, healed, fed, protected. Also, thank you for staying together by Hoshido's side. I consider us brothers and sisters no matter how much we get along, no matter how different we are. No matter what we do, we are there to support the other nation. Thank you!

(Corrin leaves the stage)

(Applauding occurs)

THE END


End file.
